BLEACH:INFIERNO
by Kyle Cross Mors
Summary: despues de toda esta espera valio la pena! y asta hice un omake, digan como me quedo?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: recuerdos

Capitulo 1: recuerdos

Todo era felicidad en aquel bar en la ciudad de karakura, estaban reunidos todos como cada viernes para desahogarse de sus preocupaciones

-vamos sado bebe un trago mas

-no lo creo renji me muero si tomo otro

-no seas coyon ándale tómatelo-le dijo mientras le servia un trago mas

-renji sera mejo q ya no sigas tomando o acabaras cantando…-demasiado tarde el pelirrojo salio disparado al baño-…oaxaca

-ah…ese idiota de renji nunca entiende…

-rukia q ves

-Nada inoue solo vi como fue renji al baño por andar tomando tanto...

-pero no q renji-kun no puede tomar mucho

-si lo sabe pero no entiende…

-Vaya rukia se ve q conoces muy bien a tu novio

-y dime inoue como va tu relacion con ishida

-bien, ishi y yo nunca nos peleamos, ¿vedad ishi?

-inoue te he dicho mil veces q no me llames ishi

-lo siento ishi…ah, lo siento ishi, ah lo volvi a decir

-mejor olvídalo dijo el peliazul con una jotita en la nuca

-bueno…hip…ya regrese…hip…de q me perdi…hip

-Sera mejor q nos vallamos renji

-y sino quiero q…hip

De repente a inoue se le olvido algo q avia pasado ase tiempo

-o si no ichi…go, te golpeara

Aquel ambiente fiestero y feliz cambio por uno triste y melancólico

-¿cren q este vien donde quiera q este-pregunto inoue al borde de las lagrimas después de cinco minutos de silencio

-si el estará bien donde quiera q este-respondió rukia

-¿ceen q…fue nuestra culpa?

-nadie respondio todos sabian q lo abia sido pero lo reconosia

Después de todo tres años no pasan en valde…

FLASH BACK

Aquel día el pelinaranja estaba paseando mientras pensaba en q seria de el puesto q ya había derrotado a aizen y regresado a inoue a casa, cuando paso por una joyería se detuvo al ver un par de aretes negros con forma de mariposa y no le importo regresar a su casa caminando para comprárselos a su enana

Pero no sabia lo que le esperaba, cuándo llego a su casa subió a su habitación para darle los aretes a rukia,

Abrió su puerta y…

-ya llegue…

Ahí estaban renji y rukia _**en su cama besándose**_

-ichigo-grito la morena el percatarse de la presencia del shinigami sustituto

Demasiado tarde el chico había dejado caer los aretes y cerro la puerta de un portazo

Salio a la calle y fue directo a la casa de cu amiga pelirroja pero la suerte no estaba de su lado…

Al llegar a la casa abrió la puerta de la casa y por 5 segundos entro en show

Vio a ishida y a inoue _**besándose**_

Volvió a serrar la puerta de un portazo y volvió a correr cuando

-ouch…

-ah lo siento estas bien… ¿ichigo?

-chad

El pelinaranja vio esperanza en chad Crego q su amigo lo iba a escuchar pero cuando abrió la boca chad empezó a correr

-¡chad!a donde vas?

El chico no recibió respuesta

&

Había pasado dos horas y empezaba a llover

Ichigo estaba parado en el parque…se sentía solo defraudado por sus amigos pero en un columpio del parque encontró lo q estaba esperando…

CONTINUNUERA EL FLASH BACK

_Q pex aquí sai666 esperando la aya agradado este fic y esperando quejas y sugerencias Ali que hagan clic en go_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un encuentro inesperado

Capitulo 2: Un encuentro inesperado

Rukia se encontraba caminando de regreso a la casa de los Kurosaki después de la reunión la cual habían decidido suspender por "el cambio de ambiente tan repentino" se encontraba pensando en aquel momento ase tres años como cada día desde ase momento y se seguía diciendo que si el estupido de Ichigo no hubiera dejado eso ahí…

FLASH BACK

Ese día Ichigo había salido a pasear y Rukia se había puesto a leer un manga de el chico cuando de repente Renji salio de la nada y se puso a buscar "algo"

-Oye Renji ¿a ti q te pasa?

-¿Esta Ichigo?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-No

-Bien Rukia tengo algo q decirte

-¿Qué?

-Bueno es difícil decirlo…por q veras…yo

-Joder Renji dilo de una buena ves!

-¡Te amo Rukia!-grito el teniente

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-Como lo oíste te amo-dijo el chico acercándose a la morena-desde q te conocí

Rukia no le daba crédito a sus oídos no podía ser,no podía ella solo veía a Renji como un amigo nada mas pero se dio cuenta de algo: Renji estaba punto de pisar una botella de refresco q Ichigo había dejado tirada en el piso le trato de advertir

-¡Renji cuidado con la botella!

Demasiado tarde el pelirrojo había pisado la botella y había perdido el control se cayo sobre Rukia q estaba sentada en la cama y ella solo sintio como sus labios y los de Renji se tocaban cuando oyo el ruido de la puerta y un

-Ya llegue

No podía ser exacta mente en ese momento por q por q Rukia reacciono un segundo después

-¡Ichigo!

Demasiado tarde la puerta estaba cerrada y había una bolsita con algo dentro a un lado de la puerta

FIN DEL FLSH BACK

La chica seguía pensando en ello cuando una espada paso rozándole la mejilla derecha ella echo un brinco y se alego dos metros del lugar

-Infeliz! ¿Quién eres?-pregunto

-¿Qué? No me digas q ya no recuerdas a la persona a la q le deben la vida tu, este mundo y la SS (o SA como quieran)

-¡TU! No puede ser se supone q estas muerta…Senna(_N: de la primera película de bleach: el rosario de la memoria)_

-Pues ya ves q no y ahora en guardia!-grito mientras se lanzaba con la espada por delante sobre Rukia

-Espera por q me atacas-pregunto mientras se defendía

-Por diversión-respondió sin mucha importancia mientras seguía atacando a la morena y esta se defendía

Senna atacaba y Rukia se defendía a una velocidad comparada con la de Tensa zangetsu sin duda ambas habían mejorado paro la peliazul era mucho mejor pues ya había cortado varias veces a Rukia

Estaba a punto de ser derrotada la morena cuando una voz dijo:

-Senna, deja de perder el tiempo y vamonos de aquí

Rukia busco el origen de esa voz y vio una persona parada en la esquina de la calla la sombra le tapaba el rostro

-Pero _**fresita**_ ya casi le ganaba-rezongo Sennna con un aire infantil

-Ya dije, no tenemos tiempo vamonos

-Esta bien-respondió resignada la chica y agrego en voz baja-nos vemos Rukia y la próxima ves no tendrás tanta suerte- y tras decir esto ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo_(al estilo naruto) _

**Hola ya les traje el segundo capitulo como querían y si vieron el anime en japones ya saben quien es "fresita" bueno gracias por los reviews y las sugerensas Emi nos vemos!!**

_3:16_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: la sospecha

Capitulo 3: la sospecha

Rukia estaba entrando x la puerta de su departamento, en el q vivía desde hace 2 años. Pues ya no tenía motivos para vivir en la casa de los kurosaki

_Tenemos a alguien en mente_

Se quito los zapatos y se fue directo a la cama

_Crees q sea el_

Creia q no iba a poder dormir con aquello retumbándole en la mente pero se equivocava después de dos horas de dar vueltas en la cama se quedo profundamente dormida…

_No lo quiero creer_

_FLASH BACK_

_Se encontraba caminando en dirección a la casa de Urahara ya q el la había citado para hablar de "algo no muy importante con importancia para personas muy importantes" o algo así_

_Al llegar casi derriba la puerta de una patada por los q se encontraban ahí casi se infartan_

_-¿q quieres Urahara?-pregunto en tono molesto_

_-venga kuchiki-san, no te enojes-respondio este Ens. Tono sarcastico_

_-callate y responde_

_-kuchiki-san porq tanta prisa…-dijo alguien en un tono sin importancia_

_-ah…hitsugaya taicho, pero q hace aquí_

_-he venido para hablar con ustedes…_

_-¿ustedes?-pregunto extrañada mientras volteaba la cabeza para encontrarse con toda la banda: inoue, ishida, sado, renji y una persona más _

_Hai se encontraba un chico alto, moren, de pelo castaño y ojos miel qde inmediato se abalanso sobre ella _

_-oneeee-chan-(adivinen quien es) _

_-hola, Kon (adivinaron)-le respondio con una patada en sus partes_

_-x q eres tan cruel…_

_-bueno ya callense-hablo el taycho-les he venido a hablar de la resiente disminución de hollows en la zona de karakura_

_-haora q lo dise..-dijo el pelirrojo_

_-Es posible q alguien" este preparando un atake peor q el se aizen_

_-eso es imposible-hablo sorprendido sado_

_-nada es imposible-dijo alguien entre las sombras_

_-vaya pense q no llegarías youruchi-dijo urahara_

_-pero bueno-exclamo Rukia-saben quien es?_

_-tenemos un sospechoso_

_-quienes taycho-pregunto renji_

_-KUROSAKI ICHIGO-respondieraon los tres mayores_

_Mientras tanto en un lugar serca del infierno y el hueco mundo:_

_-crees q ya vayamos a empesar con la vengansa,Moka_

_-no lose Kiuto pero espero q sea pronto_

_-sierto me estoy aburriendo aki _

_-aja ya matamos atodos lo hollows poderosos_

_**Bueno esta aki se los dejo ..dejen rawis..**_

_3:16_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Mis estimados y bien ponderados LECTORES, les pido una disculpa x la tardanza pero entiéndanme, con la escuela, la novia y las tareas pues no tengo mucho tiempo libre pero para los q me dejaron reviews aquí les dejo el 4capi de este fic, espero les guste y creo q es el cap mas largo q he escrito. vale.

CAPITULO 4: Planeación

-Creemos q es: KUROSAKI ICHIGO!!!

Todos los presentes se quedaron fríos al escuchar estas palabras

-Es.....es...Están seguros de lo q dicen?-cuestiono Rukia aun sin dar crédito a sus oídos

-Si estamos casi seguros-respondió Urahara

-Oiga Hitsugaya-taicho es cierto lo q dicen?-pregunto Renji

-Si

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del rukongai para darle paso a la silueta de una chica shinigami con increíble "pechonalidad"

-Hola, ya llegue

Todos en silencio.

-Que, que les pasa?-pregunto la teniente

-eeh...nada Ranjiku-san-dijo Inoue-solo...que...

-A ya se, estaban ablando sobre lo de ichigo

-Sabe algo teniente Matsumoto?-inquirió Renji un poco sorprendido

-Si toda la S.S habla sobre eso-respondió sin darle mucha importancia

-Eso es imposible, los únicos q sabíamos éramos los demás capitanes, Urahara, Youruchi y....-en ese momento le cayo el veinte al pobre capitán-...tu, Matsumoto

-Bueno capitan usted sabe que una copita no se le niega a nadie-trato de excusarse-y pues como Kira me invito ...yo..

-Terminaste asta atrás y soltaste la sopa verdad?-completo Kon(quien increíblemente no se avía abalanzado sobre ella)

-si-dijo un poco avergonzada la pobre chica

-Bueno y ahora, que?-cuestiono Sado

-No se-respondió el peliazul de Ishida

-Bueno, que les parece si vamos a un bar a tomar algo para que se nos pase-propuso Ranjiku

-Supongo que será lo mejor-la secundo Rukia

Y todos acepto Urahara y Youruchi se fueron al bar

___________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, en un lugar parecido a las noches, solo que este se encontraba en lo que para los humanos seria el palacio del mismo señor de las tinieblas, el juez supremo HADES; un lugar lleno de los hollow mas horribles que puede haber en el palacio, en una habitación estaba sentado en una ventana un tipo alto, guero,fuerte ala vista de cabellera roja en rastas asta los hombros y los caninos mas alargados de lo normal,vestido con una playera sin mangas negra, un pantalón de mezclilla negro con un tigre blanco en la pierna izquierda y unas botas de mismo color, con los ojos del color de su cabello solo que con la pupila rasgada como gato.

Cuando tocaron la puerta de su cuarto

-Que?!-pregunto el

-Ichigo te espera-respondió la voz de una chica

-Ya voy,-dijo con un poco de fastidio

Llego a la sala del trono, la cual estaba ocupada por el mismo ICHIGO pero no estaba vestido de shinigami, esta ves llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro una playera del mismo color, unas botas y una gabardina también negras, a su derecha del trono se encontraba Senna quien iba vestida con una ropa casi igual a la del chico pero llevaba zapatillas y falda, y a su izquierda se encontraba una chica peliverde con un vestido negro muy pegado que dejava ver su bien formada figura, y en la cabeza llevaba lo que parecía ser la mitad de un cráneo cuarteado.

-Si?-pregunto Kyuto

-Que pasa?, te ves fastidiado-dijo el shinigami sustituto

-Nada, solo que si me vas a mandar a matar a mas estupidos Hollow va a ver problemas serios-respondió fastidiado el pelirrojo acercándose al trono,

-Que bueno por que no te iba a mandar a matar "mas estupidos hollow" te iba a mandar a pelear contra ellos.

-Hablas en serio?-dijo Kyuto en tanto incredulo

-Bueno, si no quieres mandare a tu hermano mayor a que lo haga,

-No, no, no, yo voy, enseguida lo hago-se disculpo presurosamente,

-Bueno.

-Pero solo?-inquirió kyuto

-esta bien, Oye Moka, ven!-grito Ichigo

De un cuarto a la derecha salio una chica peliplateada de ojos rojos con muy buen cuerpo vestida con un uniforme escolar con una minifalda todo el traje de negro

-Si?-dijo bostezando-que quieren estaba durmiendo

-puedes acompañar a kyuto a pelear con ellos?

-Vale, me ase falta hacer un poco de ejercicio

En ese momento entraron dos tipos vestidos como Kyuto solo con varias diferencias: el primero era rubio con el cabello largo que le llegaba a media espalda, y llevaba lentes negros y un pantalón aguado, en las piernas dos dibujos de llamas plateadas y tenis, en lugar de playera llevaba lo que parecia ser un chaleco de cuero pegado a su cuerpo todo de color negro y llevaba dos espadas de su lado izquierdo, el segundo era peliazul con ojos del mismo color solo llevaba su ropa de espada solo q en color negro (adivinen quien es) y su espada a un costado

-Que demonios pasa aquí-inquirio el rubio

-Si, maldita sea por que no nos invitaron, Kurosaki-dijo el Ex-espada

-No pasa nada, Drager, Grimjou- (adivinaron)

-Entonces que es este escándalo-dijo grimjou

-Olvídenlo-dijo desesperado Ichigo-entonces, Moka y Kyuto vallan

-Vale-dijeron al unísono los dos

- pero antes de que se vayan, solo una cosa, no los maten-Añadió el chico shinigami

-ah, no es justo será muy aburrido entonces-dijo el pelirrojo con cara de niño al que se le niega un caramelo mientras desaparecían,

-hay hermanito nunca cambiaras,-dijo Drager con cara de fastidio-no aprendes,

-Oye, Nel

-Dime Ichigo-dijo la chica peliverde de el lado derecho del trono

-Vigílalos, por favor

-claro-dijo mientras rodeaba el trono para quedar de frente a ichigo-no te preocupes

-cuento con...en ese momento Nel lo abrazo-...tigo

-no te preocupes, Itsigo-le dijo recordando la antigua forma de llamarlo- los haremos pagar, no te preocupes-dijo esto dándole al final un beso en la mejilla,

Una mueca de celos apareció en el rostro de Senna, pero no dijo nada.

-drager, grimjou, síganme por si se ponen impertinentes esos dos,

-por que tengo que ir yo?-pregunto un aburrido grimjou bostezando,

-esta bien asi puedo checar cuanto a mejorado mi hermanito y su noviecita,-respondio drager

la ex-espada se sepero de ichigo y desapareció igual que los otros dos,en en ese momento la habitacion se quedo en silencio.

-Por que no dices nada, Senna-pregunta el ex-shinigami

-eeh...no por nada solo que...no me gusta que nel te bese,-diciendo esto tan bajo que ichigo no lo escucha,

-esta bien senna, te puedes retirar.

-Esta bien fresita,-dijo esto tan alto dejando a un ichigo totalmente rojo.

_________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto en Karakuara el capitan y la banda(ya saben quienes son) venian de regreso despues de unas cuantas copas,sin sentir que un par de personas los venian vigilando desde hacia un tiempo.

-como los ves moka-pregunta el pelirrojo.

-son lo peor, no entiendo como ichigo los deja todavía vivir-repondio la chica un tanto furiosa.

-eso es un asunto que el solo sabe.-repondio Kyuto agarrandola de la cintura y acercandose muy lentamente asta que se besaron-pero en fin.

-iniciemos lo que venimos hacer mi Kyuto-reponde moka,un tanto mas feliz después del beso.

Iban sobre una avenida cuando de la nada un fuerte viento mando a volar a Inoue, Ishida, Sado y Kon contra una pared dejando los casi en un estado de knockout.

Mientras que a los shinigamis solo los movió un poco,

-Que demonios!-dijo Renji

-Muéstrate maldito-grito Toushiro-donde estás?

-Acá arriba-se oyó la voz de Moka,

Efectivamente en un poste de luz se encontraban los dos. Moka estaba sentada en la barra horizontal que sostiene al foco dejando ver gran parte de sus sensuales muslos y Kyuto estaba parado sobre la lámpara con los brazos cruzados

-Quienes son ustedes-pregunto Rukia

-Que quienes somos-respondió Kyuto, con una sonrisa un tanto maligna -somos su peor pesadilla, escoria shinigami.

-cabron como te atreves - grito renji desenvainando su espada-aúlla zabimarou

La espada se alargo asta la ubicación de los atacantes pero estos desaparecieron antes de que esta los tocara.

-¿que? ¿donde están?-Pregunto el shinigami

-atrás de ti, basura- se oyó la vos de kyuto

Renji voltio solo para sentir un fuerte golpe en la cara con el puño cerrado que lo mando a rodar dos metros quedando al lado de el capitan Hitsugaya

-Maldicion es rapido- dijo toushiro

-Si, si lo es- le confirmo renji sovandose la cara

Mientras tanto, moka había aparecido enfrente de rukia conectándole tremenda patada en el abdomen que la hizo escupir un poco de sangre y retroceder mientras que Rangiku sacaba su espada y dirigiendo su ataque al dorso de esta pero solo se limito a volver a desaparecer

-¿Dónde se...?

Moka aparese detrás de ella y le encesta un ataque con el entebrazo en la nuca dejandola inmediatamente fuera de combate

-Ja, esto es lo unico que saben hacer los shinigamis, que estupidez

-teniente matsumoto-dice rukia con voz entrecortada mientras ve caer a su compañera- es todo me as echo enfadar

La morena desenvaina su espada mientras la libera

- baila soden no mai

-bien... yo tambien sacare mis armas-dice un tanto entusiasmada y de la falda saca un par de sais (sai: arma con forma de tenedor de tres picos con el de en medio mas largo, como las de electra, o Rafael de las tortugas ninjas)

- destroza electro-vampire

-ja como si tus estupidos tenedores me pudieran hacer algo-se burlo rukia

-eso crees, bien empesemos

Volviendo con kyuto:

-saben- dijo este- esperaba mas de los shinigamis, nunca creí que eran mas fuertes

-cállate estupido- grito el capitán mientras atacaba al pelirrojo mientras que renji liberaba su espada

el capitan empezó a atacar a kyuto con su Zanpaktou pero el detenía todos sus ataque con la mano

-es fuerte- penso hitsugaya

-listo capitan- dijo ranji mientras liberaba su espada-Bankai, zabimarou rey babuno

-no me hagan reir-se bufo kyuto mientras seguía parando todos los ataques de toushiro como si no fueran nada- ese es tu bankai?

-si! Algún problema?-grito el shinigami muy molesto

-en realidad...si, es muy afeminado

-ya basta!- grito hitsugaya mientras se separaba de su rival-yo también peleare enserio.

El capitán libero su espada por igual.

-Bankai! Congela los cielos hiorimaru

-valla los dos liberaron a sus tontas espadas,bien creo que es hora de que conozcan a la mia

-Que?-dijo un sorprendido renji- tu tienes zampaktou?

-Ja bromeas, alguien como yo y mi hermano, la siguiente evolución de los demonios no necesitamos basuras de espadas, nosotros si somos guerreros, verdaderos espadachines no imitaciones absurdas como sus zampaktous-y dicho esto del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón saco algo parecido a un pergamino lo abrió, mordió su dedo pulgar haciéndolo sangrar y

Lo paso por todo el pergamino y le puso su mano suavemente-es hora de que conozcan a mis **kitetsu, **

Una nube de humo salio del pergamino y de la nada kyuto saco una lombarda doble (dos espadas unidas por el mango con el filo invertido osease una acial la derecha y la otra hacia la izquierda pudiéndose separar en cualquier momento)

-bien ahora va en serio

-A el renji

-claro capitan.

Ambos shinigamis se abalanzaron contra kyuto pero el solo se limito a defenderse

-ja que débiles son los shinigamis

-dime, si somos tan débiles por que te estamos ganando?-le cuestiono confiadamente renji

-ganando?-repitió incredulo kyuto mientras seguía defendiéndose- creen que me están ganando? No me hagan reír como si escorias como ustedes me pudieran ganar

Kyuto dio un brinco hacia atrás para separarse momentáneamente

-es mi turno de atacar- dicho esto empezo a girar su alabarda a una increíble velocidad

-Dark Wind-susurro y de su arma salio un enorme tornado negro que aunque renji e hitsugaya lo intentaron esquivar este los atrapó y les destrozo totalmente su bankai y dejándolos totalmente lastimados

-Renji, capitán Hitsugaya- dijo rukia pero recibió una patada en el rostro que la mando a destrozar un muro que se encontrada cerca

-no te distraigas mocosa-le dijo moka

-Hey, para tu información tengo mas de doscientos años

-esta bien, yo soy inmortal, pero no te distraigas "anciana"-corrigio moka

-callate-le dijo la morena mientras lansaba un ataque frontal con la poca energía que le quedava pero moka le atrapo su espada entre una de las aberturas de su sai

-asta aquí llegaste-y con solo girar su mano le rompio la espada con el sai

-no, no puede ser-dijo incredula rukia.

-por que no puede ser anciana-y le encesto una patada en la quijada que la dejo knockout.

Mientras tanto:

-vale, parense me estoy aburriendo

-rayos....y ahora que capitan-pregunto renji

-no lo se abarai, no lo se

-bueno ya basta de calentamiento-dijo kyuto y con un movimiento separo su alabarda convirtiéndola en dos espadas

-imposible-dijo incrédulamente renji

-por que lo dices, sise los avía advertido nunca dije que tenia una **kitetsu**

-entonces.....

-si, les presento a **nisai kitetsu (segunda mano del demonio)** y a **sandai kitetsu (tercera mano del demonio)**

-como las llamaste?-pregunto renji

-como escuchaste-respondio kuyto

-pero es imposible, las manos del demonio desaparecieron hace 3000 años-dijo hitsugaya

-para los shinigamis tal vez, pero te lo dije soy superior a un demonio, y para mi no lo es-respondió el pelirrojo-ahora les demostrare lo que es una verdadera kitetsu

Después de decir eso se puso en posición de combate, algo que los shionigamis hicieron por igual.

Kyuto cruzo los brazos y solo dijo:

-black wisper

al tiempo que efectuaba un corte horizontal con ambas espadas quedando con los brazos abiertos de par en par

-Ja tonto no nos hiciste nada-se mofo renji

-ah eso creen- el pelirrojo giro las espadas y se las coloco a los costados al tiempo que un ruido metálico dejaba atónitos a los shinigamis

-im...imposible....-dijo toushiro

-no puede ser...como lo....-exclamo renji

-nada es imposible-les respondió kyuto- vale acabemos con esto moka

-como gustes mi amor-le respondió la peliplateada con un pie en el abdomen de una inconsciente rukia y con su sai apuntando hacia su yugular.

-digan adiós shinigamis!

________________________________________________________________________________

mientras tanto, a unos metros de ahí en un techo se encontraban tres siluetas que observaron toda la pelea.

-parece que se les olvido el motivo de esta misión- dijo una chica

-valla par de tortolos babosos-exclamo una voz aburrida

-Hey lo de babosos te lo paso por que lo son pero no les vuelvas a decir tortolos-exclamo la tercera voz

-que? te molesta que el tenga con quien jugar y tu no- le respondio sarcásticamente

-¡¡¡eres un hijo de.....!!!-grito este

-dejen de jugar y vallan por ellos de una vez- les ordeno la chica.

-digan adiós shinigamis!

En el momento en que moka bajaba la sai para atravesarle el cuello a rukia alguien la agarro por el uniforme a la altura de la nuca y la levanta facilmente

-hey sueltame –decia mientras pataleaba como niña pequena-tu hijo de ....-al al alsar la vista y ver quien la sujetava su cara cambio a una exprecion entre miedo y asombro-¡GRIMJOU! eres tu.

-ja por que pones esa cara, a mi no es al que le debes de tener miedo por casi haber desobedecido sus ordenes.

Moka recuerda cuales eran sus ordenes y lo que estubo apunto de hacer con la ayuda de su novio, y se pone a llorar al pensar en lo que le puede pasar cuando regrese al castillo de hades.

Kyuto alzando las manos y volviendo agirar las espadas se prepara para dar el corte final a hitsugaya y a renji,cuando un par de dedos detienen ambas espadas.

-pero que diablos...-exclama este y al levantar la mirada y toparse con unos lentes negros quelo miran,su cara antes de satasfaccion se torna de miedo y angustia-¡HERMANO! Que haces aquí.

- que que ahago aquí,creo que es obio, salvandote el pellejo una ves mas ¡mi querido hermano! No lo ves asi? Exclama drager.

Drager suelta las espadas y kyuto las lleva a su espalda para asi desaparecer ambas habiendolas guardando.

-vale creo que ya te divertiste, es hora de regresar,-se excusa este

-hey esperen un momento,quien se creen que son para irse asi nadamas,-exclama renji- y quien demonios eres tu rubio de pacotilla.

-que quien soy?! el que les acava de salvar la vida por el momento estupido,-drager se gira quedando enfrente de renji y hitsugaya,-pero para que se duerman al igual que sus amigos

extiende ambas manos y exclama-¡BLACK FLAME!- con la cual golpea a ambos en el estomago y los deja knotckout.

-Ya esta todo listo nel, ya nos podemos retirar,-dice grimjou

-esta bien, vamonos, ya quiero ver que les hara ichigo a estos dos por casi romper sus ordenes,-dice nel con una sonrisa. mientras los mencinados tienen unas cascaditas en los ojos,

mientras grimjou, kyuto y moka desaparecen para ir directo al castillo de hades, nel y drager se resagan un momento,

-crees que ichigo sea duro con mi hermano y moka-pregunta drager a nel,

-mmmmmmmmm,no se la verdad eso ni yo lo sabria pero bueno vamonos.-se gira para desaparecer pero en ese momento sien como alguien le agarra el tobillo y busca el motivo delo que la sujeta.

-¡TU! Sueltame de una ves o sino—exclama nel al ver al culpable.

-nel...tu..puedes...llevarme....con ichi...-sadou quien es el que la sujeta cae inconsinte sin terminar la frase,

-nel que vas hacer?-pregunta drager.

Nel mira por unos instantes a sadou y recuerda que en verdad el es el unico que alguna ves le fue leal a ichigo y toma una decisión que tal ves lamentara.

-drager, lo puedes llevar por mi?-pregunta una nel un tanto preocupada y sonriente,

-ya sabes que si, que tanto tu como a ichigo les debo mucho yo y mi hermano y que jamas les diriamos que no a nada que nos pidan,-drager carga a sadou en el hombre y volteando a ver a nel le dice- y tu sabes lo que significas para mi tu.

-lose drager ,lo se-le contesta una nel sonriente.

Momentos después ambos desaparecen dejando a unos shinigamis, un quince y una humana inconscientes sin saber que fueron vistos por un alma modificada cuando se llevaron a sadou.y este piensa que es solo un mal sueño del cual pronto despertara.

"Hola aki kiuto su amigo bueno, como lo prometí aquí esta el 4capi pero tengo un problema no se como seguir la historia con las parejas así que vamos a hacer votación: total como buen mexicano no mause mickey.

1) Ichigo y Rukia (pidan final)

2) Ichigo y Senna (mi favorito)

3) Ichigo y Nel (no lo voten si kieren saber xq drager dice eso)

Vale así q voten, diganme q pareja les llama mas la atención(ya se q estoy en un ichigo--rukia, pero eso se puede cambiar fácilmente)asi q ayudenme ya que asi puedo darle unos giros un poco muy interesantes, un dato si se preguntan xq drager dice loq dice al final todo a su tiempo y no coman ansias vale.

Me despido x el momento no sin anter decirles. Que me facina BLEACH, ASI Q BYE BYE,ESPERO REWIS BUENOS,MALOS Y SI KIEREN DECIRME OTRA COSA TAMBIEN EL CHISTE ES QLOS DEJEN VALE.


	5. Chapter 5

hola mis queridos amigos

espero que este capitulo lo disfruten al leerlo tanto como yo al crearlo

no se pueden quejar ya subí dos capítulos en muy poco tiempo, comparado cuanto me había tardado en subir el anterior, pues vale espero disfruten y se imaginen este Cáp. así que comenzamos vale

Ante las puertas de un castillo tan impresionante como ningún otro conocido por cualquier persona o cosa viva, aparecen dos personas, una de ellas cargando a otra inconsciente, ambas se quedan contemplando el castillo como una de las tantas veces que lo han hecho, y aun se siguen asombrando que aquel castillo sea lo que ellos tienen la fortuna de poder llamar hogar.

-a pesar de que vivimos aquí cada ves que lo veo no lo puedo creer,-exclama una voz de chica.

-si tu no lo puedes creer, que diría yo que nunca llame hogar a nada asta que estuve aquí-dice la otra persona.

-pero en fin, tenemos que ir con ichigo,-suspira nuestra querida nell pensando en lo que acaba de hacer y en las consecuencias que le podría ocasionar.

-estas segura que hicimos bien al traer a este humano al hades nell?-pregunta un drager preocupado.

-la verdad no se si esta bien, pero creo que será lo mejor para ichigo como para sado-se excusa una nell preocupada.-así pienso yo.

-esta bien nell, confió en ti mas que en cualquier persona,-dice un drager mostrándole una sonrisa a una nell que la acepto gustosa,

-podrías llevar a sado ala torre norte porfa drager?- pregunta una nell mas tranquila.

-claro que lo are! Te veo en la sala del trono para saber que les depara a mi hermano y a su "noviecita" por casi haber roto las ordenes de ichigo, vele-dice un drager despreocupado y desapareciendo en un torbellino de llamas negras.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del trono se contempla una escena un poco confusa, ya que en el trono esta un ichigo como esperando a que alguien se decidas hablar, al lado de el una senna con cara de no saber que decir, enfrente una moka y un kyuto preocupados por el futuro que les depara y al fondo esta un aburrido grimmjou bostezando por el aburrimiento que esta experimentando, cuando de la nada aparece una nell sonriente para situarse ala izquierda de ichigo que la voltea haber para hacerle una pregunta.

-todo bien nell, ¿o paso algo?-pregunta un despreocupado kurosaki

-no a pasado nada malo ichigo, todo esta bien-se excusa una nell un poco preocupada-llegamos justo a tiempo para evitar que este par de tortolos babosos cometieran una babosada mas grande de la que se pudieran arrepentir.

Justo en ese momento en un tornado de fuego negro aparece un rubio, hermano del pelirrojo que esta esperando sentencia.

-parece ser que ya estamos todos –exclama una nell sonriente al ver de regreso al rubio después de haber llevado acabo el favor que le pidió.

-pues bueno haber,-dice un ichigo tranquilo-kyuto, moka explíquenme por que tuvieron que aparecer, nell, grimjou y drager para evitar que mataran a esos shinigamis?

-pues bueno......es que......creo que........-empieza a decir una preocupada moka

-lo que paso es que nos dejamos llevar ichigo-sama-termino un serio kyuto ante la mirada sorpresiva de todos

-pues creo que lo dices en serio kyuto-hablo un sorprendido ichigo,-ya que por lo regular tu nunca me dices sama,

-pero es que se lo tienen bien merecido eso y mas-protesto una enérgica moka ante la cara de preocupación de su novio y la sorpresa de nel y senna-usted sabe muy bien que lo que deberíamos hacer todos nosotros es acabar de una buena ves con ellos por lo que le hicieron pasar kurosaki-sama-termino de decir una moka muy agitada.

-moka creo que esta ves te excediste un poco-le dijo al oído su novio con una cara de miedo al ver que iba hacer cierto ex-shinigami

-eso no te debería de preocupar moka-contesta un sonriente pelinaranja-pero gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero lo que debería preocuparte es como voy a castigarlos a ti y a tu novio por casi haber matado a esos tontos shinigamis-

-ah, eso es cierto verdad-moka cierra los ojos y saca la lengua pegándose levemente en la cabeza-se me havia olvidado jijijiji

Ante el asombro de todos por la reacción tan infantil de una mujer que lo mismo es hermosa como violenta, esto causa la caída estilo anime de la mayoría, ya sabemos quien no se va a sorprender verdad.

-pues bueno empecemos por decidir como los castigare-exclama un ichigo recuperando la compostura después de la acción de la chica-mmmmm.....veamos......no se me ocurre nada.

-Hey moka....-susurro Kyuto

-Que?-respondió esta

-Que castigo crees que nos ponga

-No se...tu que....

-podrían callarse, no me dejan pensar-les dice otra vos atrás de ellos

-Ahhhhhhh!-gritaron los novios-ichigo-sama!!

Así es Ichigo estaba detrás de ellos con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-ah ya se-dice el pelinaranja golpeándose la palma de la mano izquierda con la derecha cerrada mientras se ponía en pie-como no les puedo pegar por que ustedes son como mi familia el castigo será el siguiente

Kyuto y Moka tragan saliva

-Kyuto, Moka.....-dijo en tono serio y asta algo macabro-su castigo será:.....¡no poder verse ni besarse por un mes, aparte de que para lo único que pueden salir del castillo es a matar hollows!

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!-exclaman ambos

-no Ichigo sama-dice Kyuto agarrando del tobillo al ex-shinigami-lo de los hollows no hay problema pero no me deje sin ver a moka se lo ruego

-No ese es tu castigo por casi matar a los shinigamis-le responde el chico

-no....por favor...se...lo...ruego...-seguía suplicando un pelirrojo al borde de las lagrimas

-Hermano......eres patético y muy infantil.-pensó Drager

- ese será su castigo y comienza-ichigo mira su muñeca izquierda como buscando un reloj y grita-¡AHORA!

-no, prometo que lavare los pisos, el baño pero no me aleje de mi moka-dice un kyuto con cascaditas en los ojos

-juro que nunca volveremos a desobedecer sus ordenes-chilla una moka como niña pequeña

-eso es todo por el momento pueden retirarse ya-ordena un ichigo muy tranquilo.

En ese momento un aburrido grimjou, una senna sonriente, un kyuto deprimido y una moka infeliz se retiran dejando la sola del trono solo con tres personas.

-¿que sucede nel, drager? Por que no sean retirado aun!-

-lo que sucede es que.....mmmmm.- empieza una preocupada y pensativa nel

-ichigo-sama es que traje un invitado no deseado conmigo-termina diciendo drager al ver la incertidumbre de nell

-a que te refieres drager?-exclama un ichigo un poco exaltado

-como lo acaba de escuchar, traje a el humano llamado sado a petición suya-se disculpa un drager sin mirar a ichigo-antes de partir en regreso al castillo pidió en estado inconsciente que lo trajera ante usted.

-como osaste traer a ese humano al hades sabes los problemas que puede ocasionarnos?-dice un enojado ex-shinigami

-lo se señor, y estoy preparado para el castigo que me imponga, pero creo que es lo mejor para el humano y para usted-termina un drager expectativo

Una nell sin palabras y en un estado de shok observaba la escena sin saber que decir, ya que no comprendía por que un DRACONIA, uno de los demonios mas poderosos cubría a una simple chica ex-espada como ella.

-sabes, lo que hiciste es una traición a mis ordenes, ¿cierto drager? –dice un enojado kurosaki

-si lose ichigo-sama ,pero si me disculpa, creo que es algo que debería haber sucedido, ya que alguna ves ese humano fue el mas leal a usted, así que supongo que al menos el podría tener una excusa aceptable y si ella no le convence,-levanta la mirada por primera ves y ve a los ojos de ichigo a través de los lentes- le ofrezco mi vida como pago por haberme equivocado, desobedecido y fallado,

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras una nell que hasta el momento había estado pérdida en sus pensamientos reacciona muy sobresaltada

-drager, ¡no!......ichigo yo fui...-grita nell

-Nel!!!!-la calla un ichigo visiblemente molesto-puedes retirarte

-pero ichigo..yo..

-dije que si puedes retirarte-exclama un pelinaranja fulminándola con la mirada

Nell agacha la cabeza y desaparece por una puerta , mientras no deja de mirar a drager y preguntarse:¿Por qué?¿que gana el al echarse la culpa?

-que ganas tu al hacer esto, ¿sabes que te estimo como a un hermano?¡verdad!-pregunta ichigo al estar ya solos

-si lo se muy bien, pero tengo la confianza para que esto sea así-responde el draconiano

-por tu bien espero que así sea, ya que me dolería mucho tener que aceptar tu oferta, además de que tu hermano me odiaría de por vida ,-termina diciendo un kurosaki serio, mientras piensa " eso seria eternamente"

En ese momento ambos toman dirección hacia la torre norte donde un sado inconsciente los espera. Para tratar de recuperar la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real, específicamente en la tienda de urahara, un grupo de siete personas se recuperan después de haber sufrido una dolorosa derrota a manos de unos extraños.

-que donde estoy, Renji, capitán hitsugaya ¿Dónde están?-dice una preocupada rukia

-tranquila rukia, todos están bien, están descansando,-dice la voz de yoruichi

-en serio, que alivio-dice la shinigami mientras vuelve a acostarse en el futon

-rukia podrías decirnos que fue lo que les paso,-dice la voz del propietario de la tienda mientas entra a la habitación-cuando los encontramos estaban todos inconscientes tirados a media calle

-Bueno Urahara, solo recuerdo que veníamos del bar cuanto dos tipos nos atacaron

-y me podrías decir como eran esos "tipos"?-le pregunta el del sombrero a la kuchiki

-bueno, eran un hombre y una mujer, ella era peliplateada con los ojos rojos y fuerte y el era pelirrojo con los ojos del mismo color pero no se mas pues los que pelearon con el fueron Renji y el capitán hitsugaya por cierto como están?

-pues ellos están muy mal tenían múltiples fracturas y sus espadas están rotas-dice muy serio-.....al igual que tu espada-termina

la morena reacciona y de sobresalto pregunta

-¡es cierto!¿como esta la teniente matsumoto y los demás?-mientras se para del futon

-relájate kuchiki-san, ellos están bien, pero rangiku sigue inconsciente

-como que sigue inconsciente?

-así como lo escuchas, el golpe que recibió fue diferente a los normales

-no entiendo

-al parecer fue golpeada con un reatsu muy diferente, y eso esta provocando que tarde mas en despertar.

-y...como están ishida, kon, inoue y sado-pregunta una rukia un tanto desconcertada por lo recién dicho

-bueno, inoue e ishida están durmiendo en la siguiente habitación, kon ya esta despierto y sobre sado....-una expresión de preocupación en la cara de urahara le alerto a rukia que algo andaba mal

-Que sucede con sado, urahara?

-segura que el iba con ustedes cuando los atacaron

-si..por?

-por que el no estaba cuando los encontramos

El silencio reinó en la habitación por unos instantes asta que la puerta se abrió de golpe

-Onee-chan!!!-grito kon mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella-ya despertaste!!!!

Y da un salto para tratar de abrazarla, pero es detenido por una mano que lo agarra en pleno aire.

-ahora no kon, rukia esta lastimada-exclama yoruichi

-onee-chan,¿Quién fuel el que te lastimo? dime-dice un kon algo preocupado- o ya se, ¡bebiste demasiado y lo que te duele es la cabeza por la resaca que te dio!-termina diciendo un kon pensativo.

- no seas idiota kon-yoruichi le da un golpe seco en la cabeza mientras dice esto

-entonces,¿Quién fue el que lastimo onee-chan?

-fueron los tipos que los dejaron inconscientes a ti y a los demás-dice urahara

-entonces no estaba soñando,-dice un incrédulo kon- entonces fueron ellos los que si se llevaron a sado.

-¿QUEEEEEE? –exclaman al mismo momento los otros tres huéspedes de la habitación

-así es, mientras todos estaban inconscientes alcance a ver a dos sombras, una mas alta que la otra, vi. Como se daban media vuelta, cuando la sombra mas pequeña se detuvo parecía como si mirara al suelo, volteo a ver ala otra persona y esta me pareció que agarro algo del suelo lo coloco en su hombro y partieron, en ese momento me volví a desmayar-termina un kon pensativo-pero como dije pensé que era un sueño por eso no le di importancia

-así que si fueron ellos los que al parecer se llevaron a sado-dice urahara tranquilamente

-pero ¿Por qué motivo se lo habrán llevado?-pregunta la shinigami

En ese momento se abren las puertas del dormitorio, apareciendo una ururu mas guapa ,mas grande pero con la misma cara de niña buena(oigan tres años no pasan de envalde)

-urahara-sama el capitán hytsugaya y el teniente abarai ya están despertando-dice nuestra linda jovencita

-esta bien ururu, voy en seguida, tengo que hacerles unas preguntas-comenta el dueño de la tienda-yoruichi te puedes quedar con rukia por favor

-esta bien urahara, pero no tardes ya que me gustaría saber mas a mi también-dice yoruichi

En ese momento urahara sale de la habitación para dirigirse donde están el capitán y el teniente. Una ves que llega recorre la puerta y entra.

-buenos días,¿ como están?-dice el del sombrero

-pues e estado mejor-dice abarai

-mmmmmmmm......me duele mas el haber perdido ante el que cualquier dolor del cuerpo-dice un capitán molesto

-pues me sorprende mucho, ya que los dos tenían varios huesos rotos, muchos cortes y moretones, sin comentar que sus espadas están rotas-dice un urahara ante la sorpresa de los otros dos.

-Cierto urahara-san ¿como están los demás?-dice un abarai preocupado

-kuchiki y kon ya despertaron, ishida e inoue siguen durmiendo, matsumoto esta inconsciente todavía ya que al parecer fue golpeada con un relatsu muy extraño al normal, ¡pero sado a desaparecido!

-¿como que sado ha desaparecido?-inquiere el capitán

-así como lo oyen, al parecer fue secuestrado por los tipos que los atacaron-aclara urahara-pero por cierto ¿me podrían decir como eran los tipos?

-el que nos ataco al capitán y a mi era un tipo de ojos como gato pero rojos, con el cabello en rastas hasta los hombros del mismo color que sus ojos y parecer que tenia los caninos mas alargados de lo normal y tenia una alabarda........-se detiene renji de la explicación que le estaba dando a urahara

- el usaba dos kitetsus-termina por decir hytsugaya

-¿Cómo que kitetsus?-pregunta un urahara sorprendido

-así como lo oyes urahara-san, usaba las kitetsus juntas en forma de una alabarda, pero no eran solo eso, eran la sandai y nisai "manos del demonio", -termina un hytsugaya molesto

-¡pero eso es imposible! Las manos del demonio desaparecieron hace 3000 años es inverosímil eso que dices.-exclama el que alguna ves fue capitán de los once escuadrones

-nosotros también pensamos eso, pero las vimos con nuestros propios ojos, además de que fueron esas kitetsus las que rompieron nuestras zampaktou y las que nos lastimaron gravemente-dice renji

-pero entonces si esas espadas los lastimaron y fueron capaces de romper sus zampaktou,¿como es que siguen vivos?-inquiere un urahara preocupado

-eso es por que........fuimos salvados por uno de ellos-dice un renji incrédulo de lo que dice

-¿salvados?, ¡por uno de ellos!, no lo entiendo,- dice un urahara con mucha incertidumbre

-es la verdad cuando el pelirrojo estaba apunto de matarnos apareció un sujeto rubio, que detuvo ambas espadas con tan solo dos dedos cada una,-dice hytsugaya-pero eso no es todo al parecer el pelirrojo se espanto de verlo y por lo que pudimos escuchar, el era su hermano.

- cierto y cuando pregunte que quien demonios era ,me respondió que era el que nos había salvado por el momento, después extendió ambas manos y creo unas bolas de fuego negro, con las cuales nos golpeo al capitán hytsugaya y a mi en el abdomen para despues caer inconscientes-termino de explicar un abarai entre molesto y triste por recordar tan penosa situación,

-así que no fueron solamente dos, al parecer había mas personas vigilándolos-dice urahara

-al parecer así era, pero no puedo creer todavía la forma tan humillante en la cual nos derrotaron-dice renji

-eso es lo que nos debería importar en otro momento abarai, lo mas importante en este momento es tratar de descubrir por que motivo se llevaron a sado-dice un hytsugaya pensativo

-el capitán hytsugaya tiene razón abarai buscare información acerca de las kitetsus mas adelante vale-dice el del sombrero

-esta bien, ¡ entiendo perfectamente!- se disculpa un renji decepcionado por su forma de actuar-ahora lo que debemos de hacer es pensar como salvaremos a sado

-cierto abarai, muy cierto-dice un hytsugaya preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a sado

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues bien dejemos por un momento a este grupo de shinigamis para movernos a otro lugar ,uno muy grande donde dos personas van caminando, un rubio de lentes negros va caminando atrás de un chico de pelo naranja a pesar de que el sitio es enorme, van caminando en total silencio asta que el pelinaranja se detiene a medio camino

-¿sucede algo malo ichigo-sama?-pregunta el rubio-todavía falta para llegar ala torre norte,¡esta todo bien!

-si todo esta bien, pero me gustaría ir solo, así que puedes retirarte a tu habitación, después de que escuche lo que el humano tiene que decirme, juzgare que pasara contigo y si tomare tu oferta o no.-dice el ex-shinigami

-entendido ichigo-sama, con su permiso me retiro- dice el draconiano dando media vuelta para tomar camino a sus aposentos

Mientras kurosaki observa como drager camina rumbo a su dormitorio no deja de pensar en lo tranquilo que esta este, y en lo que pueda pasar cuando se encuentre con sado después de 3 años sin verse, y después de tanto odio que acumulo contra ellos, así que inicia de nuevo su caminar hacia la torre norte donde no sabe que pueda pasar.

Por otro lado un draconiano de lentes obscuros camina despreocupadamente rumbo a su cuarto solamente pensando en cierta chica, en eso piensa cuando se da cuenta que hay una figura apoyada de espaldas con los brazos cruzados en frente de su puerta, el se detiene al observar que la figura camina en dirección a el ,por su parte el camina asta esta misteriosa sombra, cuando están a escasos centímetros de encontrarse ambos se detienen y un segundo después se oye un fuerte golpe que es dado por la misteriosa figura en la cara del draconiano.

-¿A que se debe eso nell?-pregunta drager mienta se soba la mejilla

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Por qué me cubriste con ichigo?-reclama una nell al borde de las lagrimas

-simple, por que no quería verte sufrir-se excusa drager

-¡sufrir!,eres un idiota, sabes que yo tengo mas consideración con ichigo que tu-reclama esta

-lo se, pero no podía verte sufrir por que ichigo se enojara contigo-pronuncia drager-además de que verte triste no lo soportaría, con tu permiso nell voy a mi dormitorio.

Acabando de decir esto drager se hace a un lado para seguir con su camino, mientras deja a una nell que no pudo soportar más y en ese momento soltó las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo mientras pensaba en algo que jamás había dicho a nadie y que era su gran secreto, un secreto guardado celosamente en su corazón.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo, un pelinaranja llegaba a una puerta sellada mediante relatsu en la cual se encuentra un sado inconsciente.

-la puerta esta sellada por poder demoníaco,-dice ichigo, y con un leve movimiento de su mano desvanece el sello de la puerta, por la cual entra y la cierra

-bien aquí vamos,-dice mientras entra en la torre y observa a sado tendido e inconsciente

Sobre una cama., se acerca y lo observa por unos segundos antes de poner su mano en su estomago

-mph...raro si solo recibió el golpe de viento de kyuto y a dormido por todo este tiempo-se queda pensativo un instante –una de dos: o eres muy débil o nosotros somos muy fuertes, pero bueno es hora de despertar.

Coloca una mano en el hombro y presiona para regresarlo al mundo de los despiertos.

-¡Ichigo espera!-despierta gritando sado-que...donde estoy?-pregunta un tanto desorientado

-estas en donde ningún humano a estado, así que siéntete orgulloso-le responde en tono seco

-¿que? ¿Ichigo?-le dice mientras lo voltea a ver y abre los ojos de par en par-¡si! ¡Eres ichigo! No lo puedo creer, en serio...yo...

Pero el pelinaranja lo interrumpe:

-espero....

-¿que?

-espero.....-le repite en el mismo tono seco-espero una explicación

-¿de que?

-una explicación de por que no debo matarte por haber pisado tierra infernal y del por que quisiste venir.

-bueno veras....-empieza a decir sado-ichigo sabes...-el moreno toma determinación-en primera: vine por que quería volver a ser tu amigo y...sobre lo otro...

-no sado-lo vuelve a interrumpir- yo no quiero amigos o compañeros de batalla que te quede claro eso....continua-dice eso tan fríamente que empieza a formar dudas en sado pero el decide continuar

-bueno para ti yo no estuve cuando tu me necesitabas....cometí un grave error al haberte fallado en ese momento, si tan solo yo.........

-no necesito tu lastima sado, ya no la necesito, ni a ti ni a ninguno de los que alguna ves llame "amigos"

-pero es que.............yo

-si es todo lo que tienes que decir-en ese momento el pelinaranja se pone de pie y hace el ademán de sacar su zampaktou

-no espera ichigo, se que de nada servirá pero déjame tratar de explicarte que paso ese día.

-esta bien tienes cinco minutos-dice ichigo mientras se vuelve a sentar y espera que sado comience a hablar.

-lo que sucedió fue que.......................

**FLASH BACK:**

Ese día regresaba de la práctica de música un poco tarde mientras pensaba:

-Ahora que va a pasar...ya todo a terminado.....por fin

Cuando una explosión cerca de hay me saco de mis pensamientos

-pero que dem.....

en ese momento me eche a correr hacia la misma dirección de la explosión y mientras corría sentí como alguien chocaba contra mi cuerpo y caía al suelo y al darme cuenta de que eras tu el que estaba en el suelo solo atine a decir:

-ichigo... ¿estas bien?

De repente sentí una segunda explosión que al parecer tu no habías sentido me impidió perder mas tiempo y esperar tu respuesta y volví a correr.

Al llegar me encontré con un hollow de considerable tamaño que estaba devorando almas y destruyendo media ciudad

-maldición-pensé-el ya lleva tiempo aquí, rayos

El hollow me empezó a atacar y yo lo intente esquivar pero me alcanzó a dar. Fue un golpe tan duro que me mando a romper una tienda de electrodomésticos, me pare y transforme mi brazo derecho en el del gigante y lo intente golpear con el directo pero utilizo un auto para defenderse, lo intente otra vez pero en esa ocasión me golpeo con un poste de luz que había arrancado de la esquina, me arte y libere el brazo del diablo pero ese hollow me quiso atacar antes de que completara la transformación me volvió a golpear con el poste y destroce una agencia de autos por el golpe me pare, se completo mi transformación y el hollow me intento golpear otra vez pero esta con la mano desnuda, le bloquee el golpe con mi brazo derecho y solo así le pude conectar el directo.

Cuando todo acabo me quede a ayudar a reparar un poco asta que me acorde de ti así que regrese al lugar donde nos encontramos pero no te encontré, fui a tu casa y me abrió rukia le pregunte por ti y me dijo que no te avía visto desde que la encontraste con renji, le pregunte que había estado haciendo con renji y solo se puso roja antes de decirme que era larga historia y que mejor te fueranos a buscar

**FIN DEL FASH BACK**

-después de eso fuimos a la casa de inoue y encontramos a ishida con ella, nos dijeron que también habías aparecido pero que también te habías echado a correr

-y te dijeron por que?-pregunto un pelinaranja un poco curioso

-no, nunca supe que los encontraste haciendo

-bien, supongamos que dices la verdad pero ¿Cómo te voy a creer?

-estoy decidido a volver a ganar tu amistad

-ya te lo dije, yo no necesito amigos, ni compañeros de batalla

-pero are lo que sea

-¿seguro?

**-**si, desde luego ichigo,

-entonces sígueme sado, quiero probar si dices la verdad o no

En ese momento ambos salen de la torre norte y enfilan hacia cierta parte del castillo para poner a prueba lo que a dicho el de raíces mexicanas, mientras caminan se encuentran con un kyuto que se encontraba en el cuarto de entrenamiento.

-sado discúlpame un momento-dice el ex-shinigami y se aleja para acercarse a kyuto.

-ichigo, a que se debe tu visita aquí, me podrías decir-inquiere el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de este

-nada en especial kyuto, solo quiero que mandes llamar a tu hermano ala sala del trono, por favor-dice esto mientras se da media vuelta y camina hacia adonde había dejado a sado esperando-ah por cierto dile que lleve una de sus kitetsus vale.

-entendido ichigo en este momento lo voy a buscar- y en ese momento el pelirrojo sale en busca de su hermano.

-ya esta todo listo sado, continuemos por favor-se disculpa este y vuelve a emprender su camino

Mientas eso pasaba en la torre norte, en otro extremo del castillo, en una habitación exactamente, se encuentra un rubio sentado en el borde de su ventana observando hacia la nada mientras fuma un cigarrillo, cuando estaba pensando en lo que de verdad siente hacia cierta ex-espada y que pasaría si cierta enfermera se enterara de ello, cuando un sonido lo saca de sus pensamientos,

-¿Quién es?-pregunta este al que toca su puerta

-soy yo hermano, puedo pasar-responde el que había sacado de sus pensamientos a drager

-adelante kyuto, ¿que se te ofrece?

- ichigo te manda llamar ala sala del trono inmediatamente

-ya, voy en seguida-dice este mientras le da la ultima calada al cigarrillo

-hermano, ¿estas fumando?

-si ¿por que?, acaso no puedo

-no, si puedes, pero tu solamente fumas cuando estas pensando seriamente en algo que te preocupa

-así es hermanito y en este momento hay algo que me preocupa

-te puedo preguntar ¿que es?

-si puedes, pero falta que te responda-le sonríe a su hermano

-pues bueno, ichigo te manda llamar y dice que lleves solo una de tus kitetsus.

-esta bien, ya puedes retirarte a ver a tu noviecita, ¡uuuppps!, se me olvidaba que no la podías ver por que te castigaron por baboso-acaba este mientras agarra su kitetsu y sale de la habitación dejando a un molesto kyuto

-ahora si te pasaste hermano te burlas de mi sufrimiento-dice mientras pone cara de niño pequeño regañado.

Minutos después drager llega ala sala del trono y observa que ichigo no esta solo:

-me mando llamar ichigo-sama-dice el rubio ante la atónita mirada de un humano y la calmada del mencionado.

-así es drager, te mande llamar para ponerte una pequeña misión , a ti y a sado, la cual consiste en que ambos deben de pelear -dice ichigo muy tranquilo mientras observa las caras de los mencionados

-de acuerdo ichigo-sama, no desobedeceré una orden suya-termina el draconiano

-esta bien, ichigo-asiente sado

-entonces, ¡comiencen!

Ante este comentario el draconiano toma una postura de ataque mientras sado transforma su brazo derecho en el de gigante y el izquierdo en el del diablo y se abalanza contra el rubio

-lo siento, pero no tengo otra opción mas que derrotarte,-exclama sado mientras no deja de atacar a drager.

Sado intenta golpear al draconiano por todos los medios posibles pero eso es imposible, con cada ataque que el lanza, el rubio lo esquiva fácilmente sin sudar una sola gota, esto empieza a desesperar al humano ante la impotencia que siente por no poder asestarle un solo golpe,

-bueno creo que eso es todo lo que los humano son capaces de hacer, entonces es una lastima-dice drager mientras le conecta un golpe en el estomago a sado que lo manda a volar asta estrellarse con una pared.

-puf-escupe tantita saliva sado-creo que no tendré otra opción-diciendo esto activa su relatsu y se ve como en la parte de su hombro sale una gran cantidad de este,-prepárate," el directo" y lanza esa gran cantidad de energía directamente contra el rubio que se queda inmóvil en el mismo sitio recibiendo de lleno el ataque.

-creo que se termino-exclama el de raíces aztecas mientras ve una gran nube de humo en medio de donde estaba su enemigo y el, -es todo

Cuando se va dispersando el humo el se asombra ya que en el mismo lugar esta el draconiano sin un solo rasguño.

-yo no estaría tan seguro humano, tu poder es muy este sin inmutarse un segundo.

-como te atreves,-dice y se vuelve a abalanzar sobre su actual enemigo, era tanta su presión contra drager que parecía como si estuviera retrocediendo asta tenerlo acorralado contra una pared y en ese momento.

-ahora si es todo entupido engreído "la muerte"-exclama en el momento en que golpea aun rubio en el estomago y se marca una calavera en la pared.-es el final para ti.

-volvemos al inicio idiota, tu jamás podrás contra mi-dice el draconiano mientras sujeta la muñeca de sado y lo arroja al aire mientras el da un salto y empieza a darle una serie de golpes antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿como es que no te hizo nada mi ataque?-dice un lastimado sado ya en el suelo

-fácil humano tonto, tu mano del diablo no es nada para un demonio que a superado al mismo diablo en poder, y yo soy uno de los que lo supero.-dice este mientras empieza a desenvainar su kitetsu- así que humano di ¡adiós!

-alto drager, es todo, han pasado la prueba.

-prueba no entiendo ichigo-sama, a que se refiere-dice este, mientras guarda su kitetsu

-así como lo oyes drager, tu la pasaste al tratar de matar a sado y el la paso al pelear contra alguien sin siquiera preguntar el por que.

-sado como te lo dije en la torre, yo no necesito amigos, ni compañeros de batalla, yo necesito "hermanos de guerra y sangre", as pasado la prueba, así que bienvenido ala familia,-dice el ex-shinigami-ahora drager, podrías llevar a sado ala enfermería para que ayame lo cure por favor.

-entendido, lo are de inmediato

Drager se acerca a sado y le extiende la mano y este la acepta

-puedes caminar solo?-le pregunta el rubio

-si no hay problema-le responde

-bueno en ese caso llévalo con ayame

-a la orden ichigo-sama-y ambos parten

Ya en la enfermería:

-hey Ayame-grita Drager mientras entra con sado-donde estas

De la nada sale una tipa pelimorada, de cabello largo asta media espalda ojos color

Lila vestida con un sensualísimo traje de enfermera que se abalanza sobre el de lentes

-Drager, por fin viniste a corresponder mi amor-comenta muy feliz

-Ayame....no... puedo...respirar.....-alcanza a decir el rubio

Y quien no se iba a sofocar si ayame lo estaba apretando contra sus pechos y estos parecían dos pelotas playeras que aparte de su buen cuerpo a ella le fascinaba usarlas como "armas mortales"

-ah, lo siento-le dice separándose de el-no le medí

-bueno, como sea te vengo a dejar a esta persona por favor cúrala

-¿es nuevo?-pregunta la chica

-si, así que ya sabes que hacer

-OK

-vale me voy, lo dejo en tus manos

-Que mas quisiera que "lo dejaras en mis manos"-susurra la chica en un tono tan sexy que le causa escalofríos al draconiano

-je...te oí-le dice en un tono entre sorprendido y miedoso

-aun mejor-le responde causando otra vez la reacción de un principio

Mientras que sado veía y escuchaba toda la escena con una gotita en la nuca

-esto....-empieza a decir el moreno-debería interrumpir?

-ah, es cierto me había olvidado de ti-le dice golpeándose la cabeza-drager podrías decirle a tu her....-empezó a decir pero el rubio ya había desaparecido del cuarto-ese drager, se va sin avisar-dice molesta pero segundos después cambia su expresión por una de chica enamorada con los ojos de corazones-por eso tiene que ser mío!!

Sado se queda callado

-bien comencemos-dice ayame mientras lo voltea a ver y señala una cama al fondo-siéntate en esa cama

-esta bien-le responde mientras la obedece-pero dime una cosa

-cual?

-¿quien era el?

- ¿el que te vino a dejar?

-si

-era ¡mi drager¡ el es un draconiano

-un draco...... ¿que?

-que ¿acaso eres humano o que?

-por que preguntas

-por que todos los demonios del hades conocen a los draconianos

-la verdad...si

-ya veo...

-y otra cosa

-¿que?

-como es que ichigo conoció a ese draco....niano, así se dice verdad

-¿como conoció ichigo–sama a drager?

-si me gustaría saberlo, por que supongo que es el único, ¿verdad?

-no te equivocas, en total somos ¡siete hermanos de sangre¡

- en serio son tantos, me gustaría saber mas de todos, ¿si se puede?

-esta bien te contare todo mientras te curo.... así que recuéstate y prepara te.......

Pues bueno mis amigos espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho este cap, espero que se tomen su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, sugerencia o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir así que ya saben si pueden


	6. Chapter 6

**THE BEGIN:**

-¿como conoció ichigo–sama a drager?

-si me gustaría saberlo, por que supongo que es el único, ¿verdad?

-no te equivocas, en total somos ¡siete hermanos de sangre¡

- en serio son tantos, me gustaría saber mas de todos, ¿si se puede?

-esta bien te contare todo mientras te curo.... así que recuéstate y prepara te.......

-en serio, ¿me vas a contar?

-bueno es solo lo que nosotros sabemos de cómo nos conocimos vale.

-esta bien entonces soy todo oídos.

-OK esto paso según así..................

**FLASH BACK**

Después de lo sucedido con sus amigos, ichigo se encontraba en el parque de pie al lado de un árbol era tarde, empezaba a oscurecer y el seguía metido en sus pensamientos_:" por que, después de todo lo que hemos pasado como......son capaces de hacer eso.....rukia con renji,_

_Inoue con ishida y sado ni siquiera me presto atención es increíble"_el pelinaranja levanto la vista, empezaba a llover, buscó donde refugiarse cuando poso la mirada en los columpios que se encontraban cerca y vio una luz de esperanza en la persona que vio sentada en uno de ellos, se dirigió a donde se encontraba la persona.

-oye-le grito

La chica levanto la mirada pera saber quien la llamaba

-hey....Senna

La peliazul lo miraba de forma inexpresiva cuando súbitamente le pregunto:

-¿Quién eres tu y como sabes mi nombre?

-he...que quien soy yo-repito el shinigami mientras se detenía y con una risa nerviosa le decía-vamos si soy ichigo tu amigo....sabes...

-lo siento no conozco a ningún ichigo así que no te me acerques- le respondió mientras se paraba

El pelinaranja intento sujetarla pero recibió una bofetada por parte de ella

-aléjate, pervertido-le dijo mientras se iba del lugar

Ichigo se volvía a quedar solo y volvía a pensar:_"otra vez solo por que......"_el pelinaranja se sentó en el columpio y se quedo ahí un tiempo asta que una vos le pregunto:

-¿estas bien?

-eh...que

-te pregunte que ¿si estas bien?

-eso no te importa-le respondió volteando a ver a la persona que se encontraba a un lado de el en el columpio contiguo.

Era una chica la que ahí estaba, tenía el cabello largo en dos coletas a ambos lados, era rubia de ojos azules y llevaba una blusa negra y falda del mismo color

-bueno si no me importara no te preguntaría, ¿no crees?

El chico no respondió

-pero dime que te pasa

-pero ¿quien eres?

-eso no importa mucho, vamos cuéntame....

-tu no sabes ni siquiera quien, como y que soy

-claro que si, tu eres kurosaki ichigo el shinigami sustituto, un shinigami solo de nombre por que tu tienes mas poder que cualquier otro en este mundo y en la S:S, el que derroto a aizen, así o quieres que te diga tu color favorito también-dijo dándole una sonrisa- ¡vamos cuéntame!

-¿como diablos sabes todo eso?

-eso no tiene importancia en este momento ichigo, solo quiero saber que te pasa, ¡anda cuéntamelo vale!

El chico le contó todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalle, ella lo escucho atentamente sin decir ni una palabra y sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-y ¿tu que opinas? -le pregunto al terminar su historia

-bueno lo mejor que puedes hacer es contarle a tu familia a lo mejor ellos te comprenden y te pueden ayudar, después de todo son tu "familia"-le dijo en tono sarcástico y enfatizando la ultima palabra mientras se paraba del columpio y empezaba a alejarse -pero si te interesa.....estaré aquí a las doce en punto-

-hey espera.... ¿quien eres?- le pregunto kurosaki

-una amiga....una buena amiga que si se preocupa por ti ala que puedes llamar Yami.-y dicho esto una ráfaga de viento distrajo al shinigami y para cuando la volvió a buscar la chica ya no estaba

-eso...fue...raro- y dicho eso se fue a su casa a seguir el consejo dado por esa extraña que lo escucho y le dio un consejo tal ves útil.

Ahí se encontraba ichigo tendido sobre la cama pensando en lo sucedido y en la propuesta que le había hecho la extraña, vio el reloj las 11:00, tenía que pensar en lo sucedido y en lo que podría suceder pero lo ocurrido lo tenía perturbado.

"_ja, es algo escalofriante que una extraña a la que nunca había visto tuviera razón, mis hermanas no me entendieron y mi padre....bueno, el pensó que solo era algo de la edad y ninguno de los consejos que me dio me sirven y ahora que"_penso el pelinaranja mientras miraba al techo cuando le cruzo por la mente cierta frase dicha por yami:"pero si te interesa.....estaré aquí a las doce en punto"volvio a mirar el reloj...11:35

"_pero si voy que pude pasar....."_El chico cerró los ojos y de un momento a otro se encontraba parado en el costado de un edificio ya que cuando se encontraba desesperado le pedía consejo a su espada

-oye viejo zangetsu, ¿donde estas?

-me llamaste ichigo-le respondió una voz atrás de el

El pelinaranja volteo y se encontró con el espíritu de su zampaktou

-supongo que viste todo lo sucedido?

-si

-y... ¿que dices?

-que te puedo decir cualquier elección que tomes será la correcta....

-vamos no digas tus sermones viajados viejo-le grito a lo lejos una vos-vamos ichigo si yo fuera tu iría al encuentro con yami

-este....dark....tu eres mi contraparte hollow así que técnicamente eres yo.....-le respondió el shinigami

-bueno eso si pero, yo dijo que vallas será divertido de todos modos- le respondió apareciendo al lado de zangetsu.

-pero que pasara si es una trampa... ya no tengo amigos.

-hey vamos ichigo piénsalo esa decisión puede cambiar tu vida

-pero viejo zangetsu lo se pero aun así....

-de que te preocupas, nos tienes a mi y a este viejo para ayudarte si hay problemas, o no

-eso es verdad lo havia olvidado por completo

-mira te ago una simple pregunta.... ¿eres feliz en este mismo momento?-dice zangetsu

-no

-bien.... ¿crees serlo algún día con lo sucedido?-pregunta el dark

-No

-entonces que esperas se te hace tarde-le dijeron con una sonrisa en el rostro

-gracias viejo, gracias dark-y dicho esto volvo a la realidad vio el reloj 11:50 si se apuraba llegaría a la cita

Salio por la ventana para no despertar a su "familia" y para nunca volver, y se hecho a correr hacia el parque donde no sabia que le depararía el destino

Al llegar vio a una sombra en el centro de este y supo que era yami, la chica lo volteo a ver y lo saludo mientras el chico llegaba al punto

-valla al parecer tu familia no pudo ayudarte-le dijo en tono sarcástico con una sonrisa en el rostro

-si y vengo a buscar la ayuda de una amiga...

-curioso por que yo vengo a ayudar a un amigo

-ja te llamas yami ¿cierto?

-si a tus ordenes-le respondió haciendo una reverencia de la edad media-bien partamos

La chica se dio media vuelta pero antes de ponerse en marcha ichigo la detuvo

-hey antes quiero preguntarte varias cosas....

-todo a su tiempo ichigo-lo interrumpe-pero ten por seguro que responderé todas tus dudas

-¿me lo prometes?

-si...pero confías en mi?-le cuestiono esta

Ichigo trago saliva antes de responder-si, si confió en ti

-bien eso es todo ¿podemos irnos?

El chico asiente-¿pero a donde?

-Tu tranquilo pero dime ¿estas listo?

El chico vuelve a asentir

-Bien eso era lo que quería oír, ahora prepárate....-y dicho esto ella lo abrazo

-erm ¿que haces?-le pregunto el shinigami

-tranquilízate cierra los ojos y déjate llevar

-es que yo......mmmmm

-relájate confía en mi, cuando llegue el momento aprenderás a hacerlo pero ahora no podrás llegar sin mi así que tranquilo y cierra lo ojos

El pelinaranja la obedece y cierra los ojos, en ese momento yami se transforma en una especie de agujero negro que se traga a ichigo y ambos desaparecen de este mundo

Ichigo abre los ojos y se encuentra con un castillo impresionante nunca antes visto por ningún ser vivo o shinigami y al lado suyo se encuentra yami que lo volteo a ver y le da una sonrisa

-¿que? ¿Impresionado?-le pregunta la chica al ver la expresión en el rostro del shinigami

-....s....si-le responde este

-no deberías, ya que a partir de ahora este será tu nuevo hogar

-¡¿que?!.....ha...hablas en serio- le dice sorprendido

-si hablo en serio así que vete acostumbrando

-pero...ahora que lo pienso.... ¿donde estamos?-pregunta mientras mira a su alrededor

Estaban en un lugar un tanto oscuro y a lo legos se veía una especie de desierto de hielo

-hey... ¿que es este lugar?....

-OK ya te lo había dicho, este es tu nuevo hogar así que....-yami se para enfrente de ichigo, le da un beso en la mejilla, se arrodilla y le dice-¡bienvenido al infierno!

-in...in... ¡infierno!!!!-grita sobresaltado-eso...quiere decir que este castillo es....

-si, este es el castillo de nada menos y nada más que del señor del inframundo: HADES

-¡pero eso es imposible!, ¡no puede ser!

-apréndete esto ichigo-le dice yami en un tono serio-nada, absolutamente nada es imposible

El asta entonces shinigami se quedo callado tras estas palabras

-bien, entremos- le dijo la rubia volviendo a usar el tono de siempre

Las puertas del impresionante castillo se abren con un chirrido escalofriante que le eriza los vellos al chico, ambos entran y al pelinaranja se queda sorprendido al ver tal belleza combinada con tanta oscuridad

-es...es....increíble-balbucea este

-¿te gusta?-le pregunta yami

-...si...

-me alegra, ichigo ahora si puedo responder todas tus preguntas

-¿eh?....-le responde ichigo reaccionando pues no podía creer que estuviera en el palacio del rey del infierno-disculpa ¿dijiste algo?

-si te dije que ahora si respondería tus preguntas, así que si quieres puedes sentarte-le dijo mientras le señalaba una silla de madera que se encontraba cerca

-ah, gracias-el pelinaranja tomo asiento-bien primera pregunta ¿Por que sabes quien soy yo?

- fácil, te estuve investigando por un tiempo, eso es todo

-OK...segunda pregunta ¿por que me trajiste aquí?

-¿por que? dentro de poco lo sabrás, ichigo, todo a su debido tiempo

-bueno como sea...y tercera pregunta, ¿quien o que eres tu?

-ya te lo dije soy yami, tu amiga y por un tiempo tu confidente, pero bueno me toca a mi....

-¿que?

-si es mi turno de hacer las preguntas, ¿estas de acuerdo?

-ya que me queda

-bien, primera cuestión ¿que piensas hacer ahora que as dejado a tu familia y "amigos"?

-no estoy seguro, supongo que "entrenar"-respondió un poco dudoso ichigo

-bien, eso me lleva la segunda pregunta ¿te vengaras de la Soul Sociedity?

-¿vengarme?

-si, vengarte de esos mal agradecidos.-se detuvo esperando que el digiera algo pero al notar la expresión de duda en la cara de ichigo prosiguió-vamos píensalo: después de todas las veces que los ayudaste a derrotar a todos sus enemigos, después de todo fuiste tu quien derroto a aizen y no ellos y solamente te ven como "el shinigami sustituto" ¡por favor! se nota cuanto te lo agradecen y de acuerdo a lo que tu me contaste esa tal Rukia nunca te dijo que te agradecía ni nada, en cambio se beso con el que tu llamas Renji, al que tu considerabas como un amigo mas, ¿cuantas veces les salvaste la vida a todos? Y así te pagaron-le dice irónicamente

-tienes razón-le respondió ichigo mientras recordaba y apretaba los puños-esos malditos bastardos...

-y repito la pregunta.... ¿te vengaras de la S.S?

-SI!!!!-le respondió firmemente mientras una sed de venganza se apoderaba de su ser

-bien ahora la tercera y ultima pregunta

-¿Cuál?

-¿estas listo para empezar a entrenar para tu venganza?

-no estoy listo, estoy preparado, pero ¿tu me ayudaras?

-¿que? acaso no soy tu amiga.....

-cierto, entonces empecemos......

Ambos dan un salto hacia atrás y se ponen en posición de batalla

-aquí vamos-dice yami en tono desafiante y ambos se abalanzan sobre el otro

Después de un año dos meses yami e ichigo se encontraban en la sala del trono y esta ya estaba dañada: tenía tres columnas dañadas y una echa añicos, el piso tenía grietas por donde quiera. Yami tenía varia rasgaduras en la falda y blusa además de las medias desgarradas y el ahora ex-shinigami solo llevaba el pantalón de shinigami pues la parte de arriba estaba destrozada, ambos sujetaban una espada, claro que ichigo sujetaba a tensa zangetsu y yami una espada cualquiera, ambos estaban dando una increíble batalla:

Ichigo estaba atacando a la chica y asta se defendía con la misma velocidad de su atacante y cuando yami se la volteaba y ella empezaba atacar ichigo se defendía por igual. La batalla termino cuando ambos terminaron con la espada en el cuello del otro:

-has....mejorado....mucho....-dijo entre jadeos la rubia ojiazul

-gracias.....-le respondió igualmente ichigo

-bien-dijo tranquilizándose y separándose del pelinaranja mientras avienta su espada y esta se hace añicos mientras va cayendo al suelo

-tu entrenamiento conmigo a terminado así que ya puedes empezar a preparar tu venganza contra el "mundo"

-bien,

- pero espera, no vas a poder tu solo contra toda la S.S

-pero si no estoy solo, te tengo a ti

-no me refería a eso

-entonces claro que podemos....

-no -lo interrumpe

-bueno tal vez no, entonces estas ¿planeando algo verdad?

-eso es cierto, te tengo una sorpresa...

-¿una sorpresa?

-Si esta detrás de esa puerta-señala una puerta a lo lejos-ahí esta lo que e planeado para ayudarte

-bien si tu lo dices-ichigo camina hacia la puerta, la abre y se queda atónito ante lo que ve-no....puede...ser

-claro que lo es idiota- le dice un peliazul sentado en un taburete con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas extendidas

-¡ITSIGO!!!-grito una chica peliverde de muy buen cuerpo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos

del pelinaranja

-hey ¿como es que ustedes están aquí?

-bueno como te lo había dicho esta es tu sorpresa-Le dice yami recargada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados

-¿en serio? yami

-pero aun falta de saludarte una persona-dijo mirando a un rincón al que ichigo volteo a ver y ahí estaba una chica que jamás pensó en volver a ver después de lo sucedido-S....Senna

En efecto el rosario de la memoria se encontraba en un rincón apoyada contra la pared cabizbaja pero al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por el chico ella echa a correr a sus bazos sin mirarlo a los ojos mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro

-ichigo....ichigo....lo siento, perdóname- le rogaba mientras hundía la cabeza en el pecho del chico

-hey....senna ¿como es que tu?

-yami me devolvió la memoria, agregando los recuerdos de cuando me viste en el parque, con lo sucedido y al ver lo que te había echo no tenia ninguna duda, tenia que verte-diciendo esto mientras mira a ichigo a los ojos

-ya tranquila....esta bien...no te preocupes-la tranquilizo mientras le limpiaba una lagrima-pero díganme por que están ustedes aquí

-bueno lo que pasa es que tu amiguita nos visito a cada uno de nosotros-empezó a explicar grimjou

-si, y nos contó todo lo sucedido así que....-prosiguió nelliell

-nosotros vinimos a ayudarte en tu venganza, vinimos a ser tus amigos....-concluyo senna mientras observaba a nell y a grimmjou asentir con la cabeza

-pero yo no quiero amigos que les quede claro eso desde ahora....-les dijo en un tono serio

-no serán tus amigos nunca mas, desde ahora tu y todos los que te ayuden serán tus "hermanos de sangre y guerra"-dijo de repente yami que asta ese momento había permanecido callada

-eso es verdad, ¿lo sabían?

-si lo sabemos y estamos consientes de ello-le respondió nell

-hey grimmjou ¿estas de acuerdo tu también?

- yo solo vine para ver que tan fuerte te as vuelto kurosaki-le responde el ex-espada sin darle la mayor importancia

-nunca cambias verdad...

-mmmmm. Eso no te importa kurosaki

-entonces que así sea, desde ahora seremos "hermanos"

Todos los presentes asintieron ante las palabras de ichigo

-bueno parece que están en buenas manos-dijo yami mientras se paraba y daba un paso para entrar a la habitación –así que es hora de irme

-¿a que te refieres yami?-le pregunto ichigo volteándola a ver

-así como lo oyes tengo que partir

-pero ¿a donde? o ¿por qué?

-es que tengo un asunto pendiente que arreglar, pero no te preocupes, cuando sea el momento regresare

Y sin decir nada mas la chica abre el agujero para desaparecer ante la mirada atónita de los demás

-¿que rayos le pasa a esa chica?-dice grimmjou

- al parecer que ya se ha ido ichigo a si que hay que empezar con los preparativos, ¿te parece?-pregunta una senna separándose de el pelinaranja y mirando hacia la puerta

-supongo, hay que empezar de una vez-le responde mientras empieza a caminar hacia fuera de la habitación

-hey, espera ichigo-le dice nell

-¿que sucede?

-no planeas vengarte con la ropa de shinigami rota que llevas ¡verdad!

-ah ¿no?

-no...hay que hacerlo bien

-tienes razón nell-la secunda senna

-esta bien pero ¿que tienen planeado...?

Una hora después.

-este...... ¿por que nos vestimos así?-pregunta kurosaki con la ropa ya cambiada

-hey yo estaba mejor con mi ropa de espada blanca-les encara el peliazul

-vamos chicos si nos vamos a vengar hay que hacerlo con estilo ¿no creen?-les responde Senna también con diferente ropa- además...de que te quejas grimmjou si lo único que hicimos fue pintar tu ropa de negro.

-pero aizen...-empezó a decir ichigo

-pero aizen nada-le interrumpe nell-tu eres mejor así que manos a la obra...

-y.... ¿no han vuelto a ver a esa tal yami?-pregunto sado

-por lo que yo se...no-le respondió ayame

-OK ahora se por que nell, senna y grimmgou están con el, pero y que hay de el tal draconiano y tu

-hey tranquilo la historia no a acabado

-vaya han pasado dos meses desde que yami se fue-dice ichigo un tanto melancólico sentado en el trono del castillo-y a pesar de que llevo un año cuatro meses viviendo aun no me acostumbro....

El pelinaranja dio un suspiro en el momento en que cierta chica entra a la sala del trono

-¿que te pasa fresita? ¿Estas triste?-le pregunta mientras se acerca a el

-no senna, no estoy triste y te he dicho que no me llames "fresita"

-esta bien pero por que no vas a dar una vuelta al infierno....

- -voy a ver que encuentro-dijo el pelinaranja

El chico salio por la puerta principal y recorrió varios kilómetros esta llegar a lo que paresia ser un campo de flores.

-aunque sea el infierno nunca creí que pudiera existir algo tan hermoso aquí-dice el ex-shinigami

al caminar varios metros mas vio algo que contrastaba el paisaje, vio lo que paresia ser el cráneo de lo que parecía ser un demonio, al acercarse noto que el resto del cuerpo seguía pegado a el, pero al dar unos paso mas vio con terror que el cuerpo estaba destajado

-pero que demo.....-alcanzo a decir antes de que un ruido sordo lo hiciera voltear

Y como a veinte metros de distancia se encontraban doscientos demonios parados sobe tal cantidad de cuerpos que ichigo no pudo contarlos y el chico pudo distinguir a dos personas en el centro de todos con varias rasgaduras y cortes en el cuerpo, ambas personas solo llevaban un taparrabos, el mas alto de los dos tenia el cabello asta donde terminaba la espalda y suelto de tal manera que le tapaba toda la cara y el otro con el cabello asta media espalda y de igual manera que la otra persona, ambos estaban llenos de sangre, lodo por todo su cuerpo haciéndolos ver mas salvajes.

Ichigo pudo notar que sus uñas estaban largas y muy afiladas

Ambos estaban peleando contra todos los demonios que se encontraban.

Ichigo contemplo como ellos solos se encargaban de todo con solo usar sus garras, por que eran eso, despedazaban a los demonios de una manera tan brutal que le temblaron las piernas al observar todo el espectáculo, después haber acabado con todos sus oponentes ambas personas se quedaron quietos y al percatarse de la presencia del pelinaranja lo voltearon a ver y aunque ichigo no pudo ver sus ojos sentía una brutal aura demoníaca y un instinto asesino que jamás creyó encontrar en un ser viviente, pero el se mantuvo firme

De pronto el rubio sonrió dejando ver un par de colmillos mas grandes que los normales, parecían los de un animal salvaje_"Ellos no son humanos ni demonios, ¿que son ellos?" _pensó el pelinaranja y solo pudo ver como ambos se abalanzaban contra el y empezaron a atacarlo con sus garras pero el solo las esquivaba en lo que pensaba que eran_"raro, son débiles comparados conmigo pero fueron capaces de acabar con esa cantidad de demonios"_

Ellos al percatarse de que el pelinaranja no estaba peleando enserio se enfurecieron y atacaron con más ímpetu pero eso no fue nada para ichigo,_"tal ves..." _pensó mientras sonreía pero esta acción provoco que los tipos que lo estaban atacando se enfurecieran mas. Así ichigo los llevo a un acantilado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta por tanta decisión a atacarlo al llegar ichigo les dijo

-no quiero pelear con ustedes, así que no me ataquen

Los tipos no respondieron y siguieron atacando

-vamos háganme caso, si me ayudan yo los puedo volver mas fuertes

De nueva cuenta no recibió respuesta, y el rubio intento atacarlo y lo agarro desprevenido

Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue detenerlo con la mano mientras ponía una cara de decepción

-ni modo yo quise ayudarlos- dijo y acto seguido lo aventó contra la pared de roca del fondo

El pelirrojo al ver esto se abalanza con increíble coraje pero ichigo lo recibe con un golpe en el estomago que lo manda a caer al lado de su compañero

-que decepción-fue lo que dijo antes de golpear la pared de roca solo con la empuñadura de su espada para que una avalancha de rocas cayera sobre sus atacantes.

El ex-shinigami se acerco a los escombros para marcar una cruz en las rocas, pero cual seria su sorpresa al ver salir de entre estos al más alto sujetando firmemente a su compañero de la muñeca y al agarrar al pelinaranja por el cuello de la camiseta

-NO!!.....SUBESTIMES....A....UN.....DRACONIA!!!!-exclamo este dejando oír por primera ves su voz antes de desmayarse sobre las piedras

"_vaya.......parece que no son tan salvajes después de todo"_penso ichigo contemplando al tipo tendido sobre las rocas_"tal vez puedan servirme al final de cuentas...."_

-vaya....creo que fresita ya se tardo...-decía una chica preocupada en el comedor

-tranquila Senna, seguro que itsigo solo se quedo a jugar por hay-la tranquilizo una peliverde un tanto pensativa

-si, tal vez sea eso.....

-ustedes dos no deberían preocuparse tanto por kurosaki, el se puede cuidar solo-les dijo un grimmjou casi dormido sobre la mesa mientras bosteza-ah....vaya aburrimiento, además el les a dicho miles de veces que no lo llamen"itsigo" ni "fresita" me equivoco

-lo sabemos pero....-intenta excusarse Senna pero el ruido de la puerta la distrae y sale corriendo al vestíbulo principal para ver a ichigo llegar-por que tardaste tanto, me tenias......ichigo......¿quienes son ellos?

La chica señala a dos sujetos que llevaba cargando ichigo uno en cada hombro

-ellos.....-le respondió sin darle la mayor importancia mientras observaba salir a nell y grimjou del comedor y quedarse viendo a los tipos que llevaba cargando-son solo dos estupidos que me atacaron

Ichigo dejo caer a los sujetos que llevaba dejando ver las heridas de sus cuerpos

-pero ¿que les paso?-cuestiono Senna un tanto preocupada arrodillándose al lado del pelirrojo

-mmmmm...nada en especial-respondió ichigo

-pero entonces ¿por que tienen tantas heridas?-inquirió nell

-por casi nada...solo les cayo un barranco encima-le respondió sin la mayor preocupación

-y nada mas-dijo el ex-espada-que débiles....

-no te creas grimmjou, antes de eso se enfrentaron contra doscientos demonios ellos solos sin otra arma que sus garras y aparte del mar de cadáveres incontables que había en el mismo lugar

-ellos solos contra doscientos demonios-repitió Senna-in...increíble

-sor....sorprendente-le secundo nell mientras miraba al más alto-¿y aun así te atacaron?

-así es además de que cuando les callo el barranco el alto fue capaz de salir de la montaña de escombros arrastrando a su compañero

-vaya...-dice grimmjou un tanto sorprendido-tal ves no sean tan débiles

-como sea, nell, Senna los pueden cuidar asta que recuperen la conciencia por favor

Las chicas asienten, nell agarra al del pelo mas largo y lo recarga en su hombro, mientras que Senna se lleva arrastrando al otro sujeto

-gracias, por favor llénenlos a alguna habitación de la torre norte

-si-dicen ambas chicas y desaparecen

Momentos después aparecen nuestras queridas chicas en un pasillo, por el cual solo se distinguen algunas puertas, por las cuales nell y senna entran cada una en una diferente para dejar a sus acompañantes en una habitación a cada uno.

Cuando nell abre la puerta se acerca a la cama para depositar suavemente a su invitado en la cama, la chica se cerciora de que su inquilino esta todavía inconsciente y al darse cuenta de que este lleva solo un taparrabos la chica se sonroja un poco y lo tapa con la cobija asta el pecho

-sigo sin creer que tu, ayas peleado contra doscientos demonios, intentase atacar a ichigo y por si fuera poco sobrevivieras a un deslave. Simplemente es increíble-dice nell sin dejar de observarlo mientras este dormía.

Mientras tanto en la habitación contigua:

Una enérgica Senna azota la puerta arrastrando al visitante de una pierna para llevarlo a un lado de la cama y aventarlo como un objeto cualquiera.

-salvaje, no puedo creer que mi fresita te haya traído...-dice una molesta Senna-....pero el sabrá por que, aunque no dudo que seas un pervertido si solo llevas ese taparrabos.

Y acto seguido le arroja una cobija al azar y sale del cuarto al mismo tiempo que nell

-que salvajes ¿no crees nell?- le pregunta el rosario a la ex-espada

-algo...-le responde esta-pero yo creo que son lindos

-¿Que parte de ellos?-le cuestiona con sarcasmo Senna-pero bueno, con este ajetreo no hemos comido así que vallamos al comedor

La peliverde asiente y ambas ponen marcha al dicho lugar

-bueno es hora de ir a verlos-le dice nell a senna-hoy es el cuarto día desde que están inconscientes

La peliazul suspira y le responde con fastidio-por que, de seguro esos salvajes despertaran en cualquier momento y......

-pero eso es nuestro trabajo, nos lo encargo ichigo-la interrumpe la peliverde

-si tanto le interesan a fresita que el los vaya a cuidar-rezonga esta

-lo siento pero no se me da lo de cuidar a los enfermos, por eso se los pedí a ustedes-le dice alguien detrás de Senna

-AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!.......fresita!!!!!-grita ella-por que no me avisaste que estabas detrás de mi

-tonta...-le responde el pelinaranja-si te hubiera dicho que estaba detrás de ti no te hubiera asustado, pero ya vasta de platicas pueden ir a ver a nuestros invitados, por favor

Las chicas asienten y desaparecen del lugar.

Nell aparece en el cuarto del invitado más alto y se acerca a la cama para ponerle un pañuelo en la cabeza pero se da cuenta de que su invitado tiene la cobija asta la cintura así que la va a tomar cuando una mano le agarra fuertemente la muñeca

-¡no te muevas! que demonios crees que haces-le dice el invitado ya despierto y observando a la ex-espada

-tranquilo, solo te estaba tapando-le responde un tanto preocupada

-¿en donde estoy?-le pregunta mientras se sienta en la cama

-en el hades-le responde mientras se lleva el puño al pecho

-no te creo, e vivido toda mi vida aquí y nunca oí hablar de el......

El inquilino se intenta parar pero se tambalea por el dolor....

-hey espera no te pares!!!!

Nell intenta acostarlo pero se cae con el sobre la cama quedando a centímetros de su cara y en una posición un tanto comprometedora (el chico tendido sobre la cama y ella sentada sobre el)...la chica busca los ojos de su invitado pero no lo ve por el pelo de este que le tapa la cara y por buscarlos se acerca mas a su cara

En ese instante se abre la puerta de la alcoba y entra un peliazul

-hey nell dice ichigo que si ya.......-se queda mudo ante la escena y da un paso para salir de esta-lo siento no quise interrumpir- y dicho esto cierra la puerta

-¿podrías bajarte?-le pregunta el chico

-eh....-nell se da cuenta en que posición esta y se baja de un brinco un tanto roja-lo....siento

-como sea....-se vuelve a sentar-donde esta mi...

-tu acompañante...-lo interrumpe nell-esta en la otra habitación

-bien...llevadme con el-le dice mientras intenta pararse otra vez

-he, tranquilo a el lo esta cuidando una amiga así que no te preocupes por el

-no, no me preocupa el, sino tu amiga....

En eso se escucha un estruendo en la habitación contigua

-vez...lo que me temía....vamos-le dice

La peliverde lo apoya en su hombro y se van a la habitación de al lado,

En la otra habitación Senna se encuentra pegada a la pared con cara de susto mientras que su inquilino esta parado obre la cama moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro sin que se le vean los ojos por el cabello al igual que su compañero

-¿donde estoy?-pregunta

-tranquilízate-le dice Senna-estas en el hades

-¿hades???-repite el chico-y eso con que se ¡come!....como sea

El invitado se abalanza hacia la puerta para escaparse cuando esta se abre de un golpe dándole en la cara al salvaje

-pero que animal-dice senna golpeándose levemente la cara con la palma de la mano

El animal se para como puede para ver quien fue su atacante y al darse cuenta quien es se queda tranquilo

-valla......quien te viera-se mofa este al ver a su acompañante recargado en una chica

-cállate-le responde este de manera cortante-que yo no fui el que quedo inconsciente con tan solo unas piedritas encima.

-demonios, tenias que recordármelo verdad-se queja el salvaje

- tu empezaste a molestar primero, ¡hermanito!

-her.....hermanos.......... ¿son hermanos?-preguntan ambas chicas ala vez

-si, hay algún inconveniente por eso-pregunta el que esta sostenido por nell

-no no hay ninguno-responde senna anticipándose a nell.

En ese momento aparecen ichigo y grimmjou en la puerta

-vaya parece que ya despertaron-exclama el pelinaranja haciéndose notar ante los presentes.

-¡TU!-exclaman ambos invitados al mismo tiempo

En ese momento el que estaba en suelo se para de un salto dando un giro mortal invertido hacia atrás para quedar enfrente de la cama pero por el dolor coloca una rodilla en el suelo mientras intenta apoyarse en esta, mientras que el otro de un movimiento suelta a nell dando otro salto pero este da un giro de 360 grados en el aire cayendo a un lado pero por el mismo dolor que sufre queda en la misma posición que su compañero solo que coloca uno de sus brazos a la altura de su abdomen

-hey, hey tranquilos-exclama ichigo

-maldito bastardo-dice el que estaba con nell

-infeliz-grita el que estaba bajo el cuidado de senna

En ese momento ambos sacan sus garras y se lanzan contra el ex–shinigami para tratar de atacarlo, pero antes que pudieran acercarse a este fueron detenidos por grimmjou que ante esta reacción lo único que hizo fue golpear a ambos en el abdomen y mandarlos contra una pared dejándolos otra ves inconscientes.

-kurosaki creí que habías dicho que eran fuertes-se queja este después de haberlos derrotado con un solo golpe

-¡imbecil! están todavía lastimados- grita nell dándole un golpe a este mientras corre a asegurarse de que sus invitados sigan vivos

-creo que te excediste un poco grimmjou -dice ichigo-nell puedes volver a llevarte al que te toca cuidar de nuevo a su habitación y tu senna podrías colocar el tuyo en su cama.

-esta bien ichigo-dice nell mientras vuelve a colocárselo en el hombro y empieza a salir de la habitación

-¡como quieras fresita!-dice senna mientras agarra del cabello a su invitado y lo arroja contra la cama-¡pero ni creas que lo seguiré cuidando!

-vamos no seas tan exagerada senna-dice ichigo

-¿exagerada yo? Pero es que si este es un verdadero salvaje, cuando despertó me aventó contra la pared

-bueno, entonces-dice ichigo volteando a ver a grimmjou

-ni se te ocurra-se limita a decir el peliazul

-entonces que hacemos con el ¿senna?-dice el pelinaranja

-ash, esta bien tu ganas, lo volveré a cuidar, ¡pero con una condición!

-¿Cuál es?-pregunta ichigo

-ya veras

Mientras eso ocurría en una habitación, en la otra llegaban una nell con su inconsciente acompañante para volver a colocarlo en la cama, una ves que lo coloco y lo empieza a tapar, una ves terminado se le queda viendo alo que ella piensa que es su cara cubierta por el cabello

-vaya otra ves inconsciente-le dice sonriendo nell

-te equivocas-le responde el salvaje que esta cuidando

-¿estas consiente? ¿Pero como es posible?

-un draconia nunca deja solo a un draconia, si uno cae, todos caen con el, si uno vive, todos viven,-se excusa el que esta en la cama

-creo que ya comprendo, pero....

-si me disculpas........... ¿Este?...............

-me llamo nelliell, pero me puedes decir nell-le responde la chica-y ¿tu eres?...........

-soy drager, BLACK DRAGER NO DRACONIA.

-mucho gusto-le contesta nell dándole una sonrisa

-nelliell voy a descansar, ¿me podrías avisar cuando mi hermano despierte?

-OK no hay problema-dice esta mientras toma camino para salir del cuarto. y al llegar ala puerta para ya salir le da un ultimo vistazo a su inquilino. Para después cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y recargarse pensando para ella misma"_no es tan salvaje como pensaba"_

Después de aproximadamente 12 horas, aparece nell en la habitación y se acerca a la cama donde duerme su invitado para despertarlo.

-Drager, Drager-le susurra mientras le coloca una mano en el hombro para despertarlo-despierta.

-¿que sucede?-dice algo adormilado

-tu hermano ya despertó-le contesta nell

-OK, gracias-le dice intentándose parar pero no puede por el dolor que todavía sufre

-tranquilo, no te esfuerces si quieres te ayudo

-no, no es necesario-dice este poniéndose de pie pero cayendo al suelo inmediatamente

-vamos, no te molestes-dice la peliverde acercándosele y ayudándolo a pararse

-ya que, entonces vamos.-mientras los dos se encaminan al cuarto contiguo

Mientras tanto:

El hermano de Drager abre los ojos para encontrarse con una peliazul viéndolo con la barbilla recargada en la mano derecha

-eh....¿que?-dice desorientado este-¿donde se supone que estaba?

Se intenta parar pero algo lo detiene y es cuando se da cuenta de que se encontraba atado completamente a la cama

-¡¿pero que demonios?!!!!-grita retorciéndose para intentar salir-suéltame!, suéltame !! Suéltame!!!

-no-se limita a decir despreocupadamente Senna-no lo are

- pero por que?!!!-cuestiona el atado-vamos suéltame!!!

Se pone a patalear como niño chiquito pero sin ningún resultado

-ya te dije que no lo haré-le dice in tanto impaciente-eres muy salvaje.

-¿quien?....¿yo?-pregunta-yo no soy salvaje...soy un DRACONIA!!!!

-draconia???-Repite la chica-que es eso?

-es mi Estirpe....pero algo mas importante....-Senna nota como se le queda viendo a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos-¿quien eres tu?

-yo soy la que te a estado cuidando idiota!!!-le grita muy alterada Senna

-si, si eso lo se pero...-le dice sin inmutarse-.... ¿tu nombre?

-ha por hay hubieras empezado-le responde ya calmada- soy Senna, y ¿tu eres?

-yo no dijo mi nombre a cualquier basura que me lo pregunte-dice muy digno y con aires de grandeza pero recibe un golpe en la cabeza

-es de buena educación decir tu nombre idiota!!!-lo regaña la chica-así que?....

-esta bien-le responde fastidiado-soy kyuto, THE DEMONIED KYUTO NO DRACONIA

En ese momento se habré la puerta dejando ver a dos personas

-ah....-va a decir Kyuto

-no empieces-Drager mira a su hermano y sin ocultarlo comienza a reír-jajajajajajajaja!!!! Idiota te amararon jajajaja

Kyuto se limita a contestarle -que malo eres hermano

-pero te lo tenias merecido por armar semejante alboroto

-por lo menos yo no necesito de chicas para caminar-le dice con cara de satisfacción

Nell siente como drager la ve aunque no pueda ver sus ojos y regresa a ver a su hermano

-oye al menos la chica que me acompaña es bonita

Kyuto voltea a ver a Senna y regresa la cabeza agachándola- tienes razón

-SI SERAN IDIOTAS!!-grita una senna furiosa golpeando al que estaba mas cerca

-nelliell podrías dejarme solo con mi hermano-dice Drager sin inmutarse

-si-le responde nell aun sonrojada por el comentario anterior

La ex-espada acomoda a drager cerca de la cama de kyuto en una silla y ambas chicas se encaminan hacia la puerta pero antes de salir Drager les dice

-Disculpa nelliell ¿no tendrás hojas de sangre de conejo endemoniado del desierto de hielo?

-¿que?-exclaman ambas chicas

-¿que si no tienen algo con que se calme mi hermano?- dice un Kyuto amarrado ala cama

-ya te entendí pero..... ¡ no creo que tengamos eso aquí!-exclama una sorprendida nell

-creo que tengo algo que te puede servir -dice senna y sale corriendo del cuarto para minutos después volver con un pequeño paquete en la mano izquierda

-¿que es eso senna?-pregunta una curiosa nell al ver tan extraño objeto

-son cigarrillos, son un producto del mundo humano nell-le contesta ala peliverde sin importarle que drager la observe atentamente

-¿eso es sangre de conejo endemoniado? -Pregunta un impaciente drager

-no pero creo que te pueden servir-dice mientras le da uno al salvaje bajo el cuidado de su amiga.

Este por su parte al momento de recibirlo lo empieza a inspeccionar como un animal salvaje ante algo extraño, lo hule, lo toca y se lo intenta comer pero es detenido por una senna que comienza a explicarle.

-no, no, no, mira esto se llama cigarrillo. se coloca en tus labios únicamente pero sin morderlo, después se enciende con fuego la punta que no esta en tus labios, para después darle lo que se llama una calada, o jalas el humo que se desprende hacia tu garganta pero no te lo vayas a pasar, ese humo después se saca, agarrando el cigarrillo entre dos dedos de cualquier mano, ¿entendiste?

-creo que si-contesta drager sonando dudoso.

-OK entonces-dice senna haciendo una técnica de fuego en un solo dedo y acercándolo al cigarrillo que drager tenia., para después salir junto con su amiga al pasillo

Al quedarse solos los dos draconia en el cuarto drager voltea a ver a su hermano mientras intenta agarrarle el estilo alo nuevo que acaba de aprender.

-¿y que vamos hacer hermano?, ¡por que supongo que tienes algo planeado, verdad!-pregunta un kyuto después de unos minutos

sacando el humo y volviendo a darle otra calada al cigarrillo- por el momento vamos a quedarnos aquí asta que nos recuperemos por completo, para después buscar una explicación del por que nos trajeron aquí-acabando de decir esto suelta el humo

-creo que ya le agarraste el modo, ¿verdad?

-es mas sencillo de lo que parece, y es un poco mas fuerte que las hojas de sangre

- si pero a mi ese humito que sacas me produce asco-dice kyuto tratando de que el humo no le afecte,

-todavía eres un niño, jajá jajá-responde este mientras vuelve a poner el cigarrillo en su boca

- no soy un niño tengo 7000 años y tu solo tienes 14000 a si que no es mucha diferencia

-esta bien lo que tu digas, pues bueno ya me retiro ¡hermanito!

-espera solo una cosa antes de que te vayas

- que es lo que quieres?

-¡ráscame la nariz! , es que no alcazo-dice retorciéndose

-y dices que no eres un niño, ráscatela tu solo

-es que no puedo-dice haciendo pucheros

-mmmmm.- es lo único que contesta drager, para solamente saca una de sus garras y corta las cuerdas que amarran a su hermano

-gracias, gracias-dice kyuto mientras se rasca la nariz

- a por cierto antes de que se me olvide, pregúntale a tu cuidadora donde te puedes asear

- a no es justo-contesta este poniendo cara de fastidio

Mientras drager se acerca lentamente a la puerta para después abrirla y salir.

-drager ya saliste, ya terminaste de hablar con tu hermano-dice nell acercándose a este para que se vuelva a poyar en ella.

-Si ya termine, quisiera ir a mi cuarto

-esta bien, apoyate en mi por favor si-dice nell

-esta bien, gracias-contesta drager para ir con ella asta su cuarto ante la atenta mirada de senna.

Unos momentos después nell y drager entran al cuarto y nell coloca a este sentado en la cama.

-Bien creo que es todo verdad-dice la chica tratando de mirar a su nuevo amigo

-nelliell quisiera pedirte algo

-si dime en que puedo ayudarte

- me puedes decir si por aquí hay un rió cerca donde pueda acicalarme

-acica........... ¿Que?

- si ya sabes donde pueda quitarme esta suciedad,

- a ya donde te puedas dar un ¿baño? ¡No!

-un ba.....ño

- si bañarte, mira aquí en la otra puerta que esta ahí enfrente puedes bañarte

-mmmmm. ¿Por ese cuarto pasa un rió?

-jajá jajá, no mira deja te explico, ven.

El draconiano se para y acompaña a la peliverde al cuarto de baño, ambos entran y Drager se pone a investigar todo el lugar, desde la regadera asta la tasa en donde se asoma y acerca para observar mejor

-espera-le detiene nell-así no se usa

-ha ¿no?-le responde el draconiano-¿entonces?

-luego te digo pero primero lo primero-le dice mientras lo jala a la regadera-mira lo que haces aquí es girar las dos manijas que están en la pared, la de la izquierda es la fría y la derecha la caliente,

-¿fría? ¿Caliente? ¿Que es eso?

-es la temperatura del agua

-tem....pera....tura?

-si, mira-le dice mientras gira una de las manijas y cae un chorro de agua el cual después de un tiempo empieza a sacar vapor

-vamos, tócala-le pide nell

Drager mete la mano y la retira inmediatamente.

-lastima....-le dice mientras se le queda viendo

la peliverde gira la otra manija y empieza a salir el agua fría

-vamos, tócala otra vez-le vuelve a pedir

el draconiano la toca pero la vuelve a sacar inmediatamente

-congela-dice volteándola a ver por segunda ves

-con esas dos llaves regulas el agua para que te puedas bañar, ¿entendiste?

Drager se le queda viendo nell y voltea a la regadera así como cinco veces seguidas y aunque ella no le ve los ojos deduce que no le entendió

-jajá jajá-lanza una risita nell-creo que también te ayudare en esto-le dice mientras regula el agua a una temperatura aceptable-ya esta, puedes entrar

Drager se va a meter cuando es detenido por nell

-espera, cuando uno se baña entra sin nada que lo cubra-y señala el taparrabos de este

-ahhhh-dice este mientras extiende una de sus garras y la dirige a su cintura para cortar lo que lo cubre, nell entiende el movimiento y se da la media vuelta sonrojada y cerrando los ojos.

-espera...eso se hace cuando estas solo

-pero tu dijiste.......

-déjame salir para que te lo quites-dice mientras va saliendo del baño- a si ves esa piedra rosa que esta hay verdad- dice la peliverde señalando el jabón- se usa para limpiar tu cuerpo de la suciedad

-¿Cómo se usa?-dice drager

-se frota por todo tu cuerpo para después quitártelo con el agua. Vale

-entiendo

Mientras esto le sucedía a Drager su hermano tenia los mismos problemas:

Senna entra al cuarto para ver con terror que su inquilino se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama

-¿qui....qui....quien te desamarro?-pregunta aterrada mientras se pega a la pared

-tranquilízate, humana-le dice muy sereno Kyuto-no te are nada

-¿en serio?-pregunta desconfiada Senna

-si en serio....-y cambia su aire sereno por uno salvaje y asesino y voltea a ver a su cuidadora-o acaso.... ¿desconfías de mi?

-no, no, no para nada-responde apresuradamente

-bueno-le dice volviendo a su aire sereno-¿me dices algo?

-¿que?

-me puedes decir.... ¿por donde pasa tu rió?-le pregunta un tanto apenado

-¿rió?-repite esta-¿para?

-ya, sabes...-le dice empezando a lamer su mano-donde puedo acicalarme?

-acicalarte?-le pregunta pero entiende la seña que hace este-ah, te refieres a asearte

Kyuto asiente

-por hay-le dice señalando la puerta del fondo

-¿por hay pasa un rió?-pregunta acercándose al lugar

-no-le responde esta mientras lo empuja dentro y cierra la puerta después de que su invitado entra

Senna espera a oír el ruido de la regadera pero lo único que oye es una especie de chapoteó

-¿que rayos hace? -se pregunta y abre la puerta para ver a un kyuto jugando con el agua del excusado

-ya encontré tu rió- le dice sin dejar de chapotear-pero es un poco pequeño

-¡¡¡NO SEAS PUERCO!!!-le grita Senna mientras le suelta tremendo golpe en la cabeza a su inquilino_"ah...por lo que veo tendré que_ _enseñarle a bañarse" _piensa esta y empuja a kyuto a un lado, abre las llaves de la regadera y le dice

-vamos entra

El chico asiente y al apenas tocar el agua con la mano la retira inmediatamente

-auch! quema!-le dice chupándose la mano

Senna suspira y mueve otra vez las llaves

-prueba ahora-le dice

Kyuto vuelve a meter la mano y hace el mismo movimiento de ase poco

-congela

-ay que payaso eres- dice con cara de fastidio mientras pone el agua a temperatura promedio-bueno creo que ya

El chico esta a punto de meterse pero es detenido del brazo por su cuidadora

-este....kyuto verdad.....este cuando la gente se mete a bañar lo ase sin ropa

-¿ropa? ¿que es eso?-pregunta el pelirrojo volteando a todos lados-¿se come?

-claro que no idiota-le responde señalando el taparrabos un poco roja-me refiero a eso

-ah... a eso te referías- como si fuera lo más natural del mundo se da media vuelta para meterse a la regadera y antes de que Senna pudiera hacer algo este ya se había quitado lo que le cubría dejándole ver a su cuidadora su "parte posterior"

-PERVERTIDO!!!!-le grita esta tapándose los ojos –eso se hace cuando ya estas solo

-ah...y ahora?-pregunta este empezando a voltear pero Senna lo detiene de un golpe

La chica se dirige a la puerta y antes de salir le dice

-antes de que se me olvide, cuando te metas al agua te tallas con esa piedra rosa que esta hay-le señala el jabón-te tallas todo el cuerpo y también la cabeza ¿me oíste?

Y la chica sale del baño

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de aproximadamente treinta minutos y de que una nell estaba esperando en la cama por si a su invitado se le ofrecía algo le pareció oír como el agua de la regadera dejaba de caer para darle lugar a un silencio que la puso nerviosa.

-¿que estará haciendo drager ahí adentro?- se pregunto nell tras unos momentos y se acerca poco a poco hacia la puerta

-nelliell, ¿me puedes decir que ago con esta cosa amarilla que dejaste al lado de donde sale tu rió?-se escucha la voz del invitado detrás de la puerta

-ah, con eso secas todo tu cuerpo de los restos de agua y al final se pone en el lugar donde tenias tu taparrabos, para que puedas salir a tu cuarto.

En ese momento se abre la puerta dejando a una sorprendida nell ya que su invitado si cambiaba con una ducha, ahora ante nell se presentaba un sujeto con un cuerpo bien formado, apenas se podían distinguir pequeñas cicatrices en pequeños lugares, pero lo que sorprendió a nell fue el color del cabello que asta ese día podía verlo, era rubio, su invitado tenia el color del cabello como el sol y el oro, ante esta nueva revelación lo único que puedo hacer fue quedársele viendo como hipnotizada

-nelliell, ¿estas bien?-pregunta el rubio a su cuidadora ya que esta parecía en otro mundo-hola, disculpa. – y se puso ante los ojos de la chica para que esta lo notara

-¡eh!, ¿dijiste algo drager?-responde la peliverde y poniéndose roja al notar la cercanía del ahora rubio.

- si, puedo preguntarte por que este taparrabos se cae tan fácil -dice mientras quita ambas manos de lo que todos sabemos era una toalla que ahora llevaba a la altura de la cintura y la deja caer para después recogerla y volver a taparse-viste que tan fácilmente se cae

Una nell totalmente roja ante lo que le acaba de pasar no puede articular palabra, lo único que cruza por su cabeza es que su rubio amigo esta muy guapo, todo pero todo su cuerpo incluyendo lo que le acaba de enseñar.

-oye disculpa nelliell me puedes contestar- pregunta el rubio.

Saliendo del shock que acaba de sufrir le contesta agachando la cabeza después de los pensamientos que acaba de tener-ese no es un taparrabos drager, solo es una toalla, espera aquí, y por lo que mas quieras ¡quitate!, digo ¡no te quites! la toalla asta que regrese con algo de ropa la cual podrás usar vale,

-OK vale

Dice mientras sale de por la puerta para recargarse en ella y notar que esta totalmente roja por lo que le acaba de mostrar sin querer su rubio visitante mientras piensa que "si es salvaje, pero un salvaje muy apuesto"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto:

-hay ese salvaje tonto ¿que hace hay dentro?-se preguntaba senna mientras esperaba impacientemente en la cama de kyuto-oye salvaje ¿ya sales?

-a como molestas-dice kyuto mientras sale con la toalla en el hombro y sacudiendo la cabeza para secarse el exceso de agua dejando a una atónita Senna tan roja como tomate por ver le "el salvaje" a kyuto, la chica se encarrera contra el draconiano y le propina tremendo golpe que lo manda a rebotar contra la pared

-oye...como que ya te gusto pegarme ¿no?

-¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!........-le grita la peliazul mientras se tapa los ojos-la toalla se pone en la cintura

-ah...como no me dijiste no supe como usar el taparrabos

-¡¡¡¡NO ES UN TAPARRABOS!!!!-le vuelve a gritar-se llama toalla y sirve para secarte!!!

-¿secarte? ¿Que es eso?, ¿se come?

-no...-le responde con un poco mas de paciencia

-¿entonces? ¿Que es esto?-le pregunta mientras se para y agarra la toalla con ambas manos aun sin taparse

Senna se vuelve a poner roja y da de inmediato media vuelta

-ah...olvídalo-dice mientras se dirige a la puerta-no tiene caso enseñarle a un salvaje, pero mas te vale que te quedes aquí mientras voy a buscarte algo para que te pongas

Y sale del cuarto y se recarga en la puerta mientras piensa"_un salvaje siempre será un salvaje"_y es cuando se da cuenta de que Nell también esta recargada sobre la puerta de su invitado por igual sonrojada como ella y esta se da cuenta de que Senna la esta viendo y le regresa la mirada

-son unos salvajes ¿no crees?-le pregunta la peliazul a la ex-espada

-si son salvajes-le responde pero en un tono pícaro agrega-¡pero este salvaje...esta muy bien!

Senna se le queda mirando con cara de ¿tu crees eso? Y ella agrega

-es rubio natural.... ¿y el tuyo?

-pelirrojo

_________________________________________________________________________

**Bien eso es todo por ahora vale nos vemos.**

**YA-HA!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE BEGIN II:**

-son unos salvajes ¿no crees?-le pregunta la peli azul a la ex-espada

-si son salvajes-le responde pero en un tono pícaro agrega-¡pero este salvaje...esta muy bien!

Senna se le queda mirando con cara de ¿tu crees eso? Y ella agrega

-es rubio natural.... ¿y el tuyo?

-pelirrojo

30 minutos después:

Nell entra al cuarto del rubio para encontrar a este haciendo flexiones parado en una mano obviamente con la toalla en el suelo, lo cual ase que Neliell se sonroje

-A....aqui....esta tu ropa-le dice por demas nerviosa mientras la deja en la cama

-gracias-le reponde el Draconiano mientras se pone de pie

En eso Neliel se voltea e intenta salir del cuarto pero la voz del rubio la detiene

-mmmm...nell-le llama el susodicho

La peliverde voltea para encontrar a su inquilino sosteniendo con la mano derecha el pantalon y con la izquierda la playera

-mmmmm...¿como se usa esto?

-ah mira-le responde mientras se acerca a la cama procurando solo ver la ropa y no a su inquilino-esto va asi......

Mientras tanto, en la habitacion contigua:

-¡Salvaje!-grita una semimolesta Senna abriendo la puerta –aqui esta tu ro.....

Pero no puede acabar la frase por el shock que le acabade dar al encontrar la habitacion "patas pa'rriba"con los muebles tirados al igual que las cobijas, las cortinas sobre el enorme ropero que habia en una pared, las ventanas rotas y al habitacion vacia

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SALVAJE!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS????!!!!!-grita una iracunda Senna mientras se acerca a la ventana

-¿Que quieres...humana?-le reponde el pelirrojo con un tono serio mientras sale del ropero metiendole un gran susto ala pobre chica que casi salta por la ventana

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE DIABLOS Y CENTELLAS CREES QUE HACES!!!!!-le reprocha antes de golpearlo con tanta fuersa que destruye el ropero

-....auch.....-se queja kyuto-con...una...draconia...eso....dolio.....

-¡¡¡Lo tienes merecido!!!-le grita el rosario de la memoria mientras le arroja la ropa a su invitado-no me voy ni por 10 minutos y TU maldito salvaje, destruyes la habitacion

Senna se voltea indignada y se retira de la habitacion para que Kyuto se vista

5 minutos despues:

-¿Ya acabaste salvaje?-pregunta una Senna visiblemente mas tranquila entrando a la habitacion para encontrarce a Kyuto con la playera de taparrabos y el pantalon en las manos-¿se puede saber que haces?-le cuestiona mientras intenta contener su furia sin exito

-ehhh.......¿no se ponen asi estos trapos?

-¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!!-le grita mientras se intenta calmar-¿Que acaso nunca has usado algo mas que tu taparrabos?

-ehhh......no-le contesta titubiante el pelirrojo

-mira-le dice Senna con toda la calma de la que era capas-esto se pone.....

Ya con Neliell:

-¿Drager...ya acabaste?-pregunta la peliverde detras de la puerta mientras ve salir a su amiga de la habitacion continua-vaya, Senna ya acabaste con....mmmm...¿como se llama?

-Kyuto, se llama Kyuto-le reponde una cansada Senna mientras se masagea la sien-y gracias a el, ahora odio mas a los salvajes

En ese instante las puertas de las alcobas se abren de golpe dejando ver a un Drager vestido con la ropa al estilo sado(un conjunto de camisa, pantalon de vestir y botas color cafe oscuro) y a Kyuto vestido con el uniforme de Ichigo.

_-vaya...el salvaje se ve bastante bien con la ropa de mi fresita, me acuerda cuando nos conocimos en el centro comercial-_piensa Senna sonriendo

_-mmm...no me gusta verlo con tanta ropa.....hey, esperen, como puedo pensar en algo asi_-piensa Neliell mientras agita la cabeza de un lado a otro con la intencion de alegar esos pensamientos, pero sin ningun resultado

Los draconianos se voltean a verse y se comiensan a inspeccionar con la mirada(obiamente todavia detras del grañero que les habia alaciado aun mas)

-mmmm...increible, hermanito....nunca te abias visto tan bien-le argumenta drager a su hermano en tono sarcastico

-Quisiera decir lo mismo...pero....no puedo...-le responde el pelirrojo en el mismo tono

-oye, Nell-le susurra Senna a su compañera quien seguia en sus pensamientos de lo poco que le gustava ver a drager con tanta ropa

-¿Que sucede Senna?-le reponde despues de 5 minutos

-¿crees que tengan hambre?

-no se. ¿por que lo preguntas?

-bueno...tienen dos semanas de estar dorminos y aunque sean demonios puede que esten hambrientos, ¿no?

-mmm...tienes razon-

-ehmmmm......Nel....¿que pasa?-pregunta drager despues de un rato de siliencio

-eh..nada-responde titubiante por tenter al rubio tan cerca de ella-solo nos preguntabamos si no tenian hambre

-Por supuesto que no, los draconianos podemos pasar "aullidos" sin comer-les dice en tono de supremacia que tenia anonadadas a las chicas, pero un gruñido preveniente del estomago de su hermano las regreso a la realidad

-este...perdon pero yo si tengo hambre.....-argumenta el demonio mientras se rasca la cabeza

-¿por que kami?, por que me diste un hermanito asi-se lamenta el rubio mientras se aguanta las ganas de estamparce en la pared

-oye no te quejes, ¡si sabes que soy tu adoracion!,-dice adoptando una pose que para las chicas es de burla.

-mira mejor callate antes de que me arrepienta de haberte sacado de los escombros-responde el rubio dandole a entender que esta molesto.

-ok,ok, ¡que caracter!-exclama girando la cabeza mientras se rasca la oreja y dice en voz baja-¿ya casate no?

-que me quieres decir con eso-dice mientras se truena los nudillos de la mano derecha

-nada,nada-dice mientras da unas pasos acia atras-solo digo que te pones de malas cuando no comes

-mira quien habla, el que destrullo todo un pueblo solo por que no tenian aves del paraiso en sangre de colibri del infierno del hielo,¡verdad! O acaso fui yo el que lo hizo-responde el rubio con aire de aberle ganado a su pelirrojo hermano

-si,si lo hice ¿y que? Tenia hambre,-responde cruzando los brazos-pero yo no fui el que torturo y casi mato a 40 demonios por no tener hojas de sangre de conejo endemoniado del desierto de hielo,solo quiero que quede claro eso,ok-termina señalandolo y apuntandolo con el dedo

-ahora si sacaste boleto-dice drager mientras se le arroja encima y empiesa una pelea entre los hermanos ante la atonita mirada de dos chicas

-senna que hacemos,¿los separamos o dejamos que sigan?-preguanta una nell preocupada

-no se tu pero yo tengo hambre y la comida huele deliciosa-dice dando media y toma camino hacia la cocina.

-senna espera no me dejes sola,ayudame a llevarlos aque coman algo no seas asi-le grita una nell con ojos al borde de las lagrimas,para despues voltearse- que no ves que se estan matan.....

En el suelo se encontraba Kyuto con una mano en la cara de su hermano intentando detenerlo, mientras Drager lo tiene agarrado del cuello con la mano izquierda entanto que la derecha la tiene levantada lista para darle un golpe pero parece que ambos estan olfateando algo.

-¡¡¡COMIDA!!!-exclama el pelirrojo apartando del camino a su hermano y parandose a una velocidad endemoniada para alcansar a su cuidadora

-este no entiende, ¡por que kami,por que a mi!-dice Drager alzando la vista al techo

-este....¿te encuentras bien?-pegrunta la peliverde mientras se aserca al rubio

-si, no te peocrupes, pero es que mi hermano es......grrrrrr-se escucha el ruido del estomago de drager-creo que si tengo hambre

-Ok, vamos a comer-dice nell soltando una risita y poniendose en marcha seguida del rubio

En el trayecto no mencionaron palabra alguna pero al llegar al comedor se encontraron con Ichigo, Senna y Grimjou sentados en la mesa con la cuchara a diez centimetros de la boca mirando fijamente "algo", al acercarce un poco mas pudieron observar a Kyuto devorando la comida de una manera tan atros que hacia ver al mismisimo "Goku" como un niño a la hora de comer, ya que solo se veia entrar un plato lleno de comida entre el cabello que le cubria la cara y en ese mismo instante salir volando para darle paso a otro plato

-Kuyto.....-dice Drager apretando tan fuerte el puño derecho y juntando tanto reatsu que llamo la atencion de todos en la habitacion menos de su hermano quien seguia comiendo como si nada e inclusive haciendo dar un paso hacia atras a Nell quien espera no precenciar una amasacre-¡¡¡¡MAS TE VALE QUE ME HAYAS DEJADO ALGO!!!!

Todos los precentes quedaron anonadados antel grito del rubio, pues esperaban un reproche de el hacia su hermano por su forma de comer

-mmmmpmmmp-le responde el pelirrojo escupiendo unos trozos de comida

-te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena-lo regaña Drager mientras esquiva "la comida voladora"

El draconiano menor traga (casi atragantandose, hay que aclarar)y tranquilamente responde mientras señala hacia un rincon-si...ahi esta tu comida

Todos voltean hacia el lugar señalado y ven una copa de _**Sake**_ con tres granos de arroz y lo que parecia ser el esqueleto de un pescado con una poca de carne

-¡¡¡Eres un hijo de......!!!!!

-¡¡¡hey!!! ¡¡¡mas tranquilo que es la misma!!!-lo interumpe Kyuto señalandolo con la mano izquierda mientras sostiene un tason de arroz con la otra

-¡¡¡ora si te mato!!!-le grita el rubio a punto de aventarse sobre el, pero es detenido por la peliverde

-relajate, no te preocupes, hay mas comida-lo tranquilisa mientras que los otros tres que asta le momento solo abian estado mirando asienten al tiempo que Ichigo chasquea los dedos y aparecen 2 demonios con forma de humanos vestidos como chefs_(ho, vamos, es el castillo del rey del inframundo, ovio que debe de tener sirvientes)_

-¿llamo.....señor Ichigo?-pregunta uno de ellos

-eh...si-responde titubeante el pelinaranja-¿pueden traer mas comida?

-a la orden-responde el otro y desaparecen

-je...toda via no me acostumbro a eso...-dice con una sonrisa nerviosa

-ni yo-lo secunda Senna

-ja...humanos-susurra Grimjou mientras se pone a comer

-hey, un segundo....-dice Ichigo mientras inspecciona con la mirada a sus invitados-¿por que traen mi ropa?

-¿y que querias fresita?-le responde Senna mientras toma un poco de agua-¿que los dejaramos andar por el castillo con su taparrabos?

-pues....

-por supuesto que no, itsigo-dice Nell mientras se sienta y empiesa a comer-tranquilo Drager, la comida no tarda

-¡siiiiiiiiii!-responde el rubio mientras ve al pelinaranja y este solo le sonrie

-pero, es mi ropa, que me voy a poner si ellos la traen

-tranquilisate, ya se nos ocurrira algo-dice el rosario de la memoria-mientras ay que comer

En ese instante aparecen los cocineros con 5 charolas repletas de platillos distintos y los ponen sobre la mesa

-¿algo mas señor Ichigo?-pregnta un de ellos

-...no...ehh...-empiesa a decir Ichigo

-se pueden retirar –termina Grimjou

-de acuerdo, senor, con su permiso-y dicho esto ambos sirvientes desaparecen

-espero te guste lo que prepararon los sirvientes de Itsigo-dice nel mirando a Drager-ya se que no es lo que acostumbras comer.

¿por cierto?, ¿que comen?-pregunta Senna viando directamente como "devora" la bestia pelirroja

-mmmpdphhmmp-contesta este

-¡¡¡¡CON UNA DRACONIA!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE TRAGES PRIMERO!!!-grita Drager

Kyuto traga con un sonoro "uuggggg"-esta bien, esta bien, pero es que esto esta delicioso mientras vuelve a llenarce la boca de comida

-asta no provar, no te creere-dice mientras se sienta, acomoda el plato frente a el y separa los palillos-itadakimasu!!!-llevandose una pequeña porcion de comida a la boca

-bueno, este salvaje si tiene modales-exclama Senna mientras mira a Kyuto con desesperacion-no todos son como la bestia que tengo enfrente

-te dije que no ereean tan salvajes-dice Nell para voltear a ver a Drager que en ese preciso momento grita

-¡¡¡¡¡ESTO ESTA EXQUISITO!!!!¡¡¡¡¡ES LO MEJOR QUE E PROBADO EN TODA MI VIDA!!!!!-mientras arroja los palillos e imita a su hermano

-(lo que el salvaje dijo fue:"verdad que si")

Ahora todos en la mesa estaban mas que asombrados por la forma de comer de sus invitados en especial del rubio

-te lo dije Nell,"un salvaje es un salvaje"-dice Senna con una risita y un tic severo en el ojo derecho

-creo que tienes razon-exclama Nell ante la decepcion de ver a su rubio amigo devorando literalmente todo a su paso.

Despues de media hora de que Ichigo y los demas acabran de comer y una hora mas para que los demonios dejaran de tragar y dejarn sin nada la cocina e inconcientes a los chefs

Se observaba a un Ichigo, Senna y a Nell tomando te, a un Grimjou dormiendo sobre la silla y a un rubio y un pelirrojo totalmente sadisfechos

-ahhhh, qeu bien comi, hacia bastantes "aullidos" que no comia asi de delicioso-dice un Drager sujetando su abdomen

-odio decirlo pero.....-empieza a decir Kyuto pero un erupto lo interrumpe-tienes razon, ahhh

¡¡¡NO SEAS PUERCO!!!!-grita Senna mientras le da un puñetaso en lo que piensa que es su rostro(_como se movio tan de rapido....ni kami lo sabe_)

-comi mucho....-dice el pelirrojo intentandose parar sin ningun resultado-no me puedo mover....-otro erupto y el draconiano menor queda totalmente nockaut

-baboso.....jajajajajaja-se mofa su hermano desde la silla donde esta

Mientras todos miraban con una gotita en la nuca la escena.

-oye NelL....¿crees que ellos se quedaran asi vestidos toda la vida?-pregunta ichigo

-yo espero que si, ¿o sera que ¿quieres verlos en taparrabos por el castillo?-responde la ex-espada

-no, no es eso, sola mente que traen mi ropa,-se defiende Ichigo

-no te preocupes por eso fresita, tengo solucionado eso-responde una Senna desde el otro lado de la habitacion

-¿asi?, ¿como?-pregunta con incertidumbre Nell

-iremos de compras al mundo humano-dice mostrando una cartera

-¡¡¡hey!!!¡¡¡esa es mi.....!!!-exclama ichigo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos buscando algo

-si- responde tranquilamente la peliazul-Nell, vamonos, agarra a tu salvaje y sigeme

Y dicho esto el rosario de la memoria agarra del pie a un todavia inconciente Kyuto y lo arrasta con sigo

-de acuerdo-exclama Nell y camina acia conde esta el rubio- vamonos Drager

-¿a donde?-pregunta el demonio mienras observa como su hermano es arrastrado por su cuidadora

-no lo se....pero vamonos....-le responde mientrs va detras de su compañera

-ok, ya que me queda-dice este mientrs se pone de pie y sigue a la peliverde.

Momentos despues, en un parque de Karakura se ve dos pequeños remolinos de arena y se deja ver una escena un poco comprometedora ya que Senna trae agarrado a Kuyto del pantalon y Nell agarrada de la mano de Drager.

-¿Como hiciste eso Nell?-pregunta el rubio

-es asi como se entra y sale del hades, ustedes tambien tendran que aprenderlo-responde la peliverde

- y espero que sea pronto, no pienso volver a viajar con esta bestia-responde una Senna sujendo con fuerza el pantalon de Kyuto quien estaba tratando de safarse , sin ningun resultado

-sueltame, sueltame-dice desesperado el pelirrojo para quedarse quieto un segundo y preguntar-¿donde estamos?

-estamos en el mundo humano, asi que...¡comportate!-le responde la ex-shinigami

-¿mundo humano?....Nell...¿que es el mundo humano?-cuestiona Drager

-es de donde viene Ichigo-responde la susodicha

-ahora si.....¡vamos de compras!-exclama una energica Senna pero los voltea a ver y dice-pero primero....vamos a la estetica(_Nota: en mexico es donde las personas se cortan el cabello, no se como se diga en otros paises)_

-¿a?-cuestina Nell

-para que no llamen la atencion con el pelo cubriendoles el rostro-le responde mientras jala del pantalon a un Kyuto que empieza a dar sarpasos al aire mintras grita

-¡sueltame! ¡sueltame!

-en marcha, Drager-dice una Nell agarrando de la mano a Drager mientras se pone roja

Despues de 10 minutos caminando, y los cuales fueron una eternidad para Senna ya que Kyuto cada vez que veia algo se echaba a correr en esa direccion llamandole la atencion desde una paloma asta un grupo de rastafarios, para asi llegar a la estetica

-bueno... aqui estamos-dice Senna mientras suelta a Kyuto que se estampa contra la pared

-¿les puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunta una chica rubia en la puerta mientras ve como el pelirrojo se pone de pie

-si-responde la ex-shinigami-venimos a que les corten el pelo a nuestros amigos

La encargada se les queda viendo a los Draconianos que le regresan la mirada y pregunta:

-¿pero donde habian estado? ¿por que tienen el pelo asi?

-ehhh....pues....-titubea una Nell visiblemente nerviosa

-lo que pasa-interfiere el rosario de la memoria-es que son un par de rokeros extranjeros que estaban de gira por mexico_(si como no)_ pero ahora quue han venido a japon, quieren un cambio de look

Nell voltea a ver a su amiga con cara de:"¿de donde rayos sacaste esa historia?" y esta solo le da una sonrisa picara

-mmmmm....-dice la encargada mientras ve a los demonio mientras Drager sigue agarrado de Nell escuchando atentamente y Kyuto quien habia acabado de cazar una paloma pues.....traia la boca llena de plumas

-esta bien-responde finalmente la rubia –sera un trabajo duro pero veamos que podemos aser

-¿en serio?....gracias-dice una Senna mientras agarra a su "encargo"por el pantalon y lo avienta dentro de la estetica

-vamos Drager-dice la peliverde mientras da un paso asia adentro pero es detenida por su amiga

-no, no ,no-le dice esta mientras mueve el dedo indice de su mano izquierda en forma negativa puesto que con la derecha esta sujetando ala ex-espada-tu vienes conmigo

-¿para?-cuestiona esta

-para ver donde comaprarles la ropa-responde la peliazul se acerca a su amiga para susurrarle al oido-y de paso compramos ropa para nosotras

Tras aver oido eso, Nell empuja a Drager al interior de la estetica y le dice a la encargada

-bueno, los dejamos en tus manos , bye

Y tras desir eso ambas chicas desaparecen del lugar

30 minutos despues Aparecen dos chicas con unas cinco bolsas cada una

-por cierto senna.¿de donde sacaste dinero para comprar esto?-pregunta nell-no que solo traiamos dinero paar comprarles ropa a ellos.

-jeje,!digamos que fresita no va a tener regalo de navidad¡-dice sacando un sobre donde se podia leer la frase"DINERO PARA REGALOS DE NAVIDAD"

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!-exclama la peliverde-en verdad si que te pasas con el pobre de itsygo,¿que crees que diga cuando se de cuenta de que le robaste ese dinero,¿crees que se moleste mucho por eso?

-¡no, ya lo superara!no te preocupes por......-empiesa a decir pero se calla al darse cuenta de que hay un gran barullo enfrente de ellas.

-¿que ocurre senna?-pregunta la ex-espada mientras la mira preocupada,y voltea al mismo lugar que su compañera para quedarse con la misma cara de sorpresa que su amiga

-¿que diablos ocurre hay enfrente?¿por que hay tanta gente si cuando llegamos estaba vacio?-se cuastiona asi misma la peliazul mientras se acerca a la multitud pra darce cuenta de que la mayoria son mujeres

-disculpa,¿pero que pasa para que alla tanta gente?-pregunta Senna a un par de chicas pelinaranjas con "grandes defensas delanteras"_(falta decir que son Matsumoto e inoue, que pequeño es este mundo, y el de tite kubo, tambien)_

-¿que? ¿¿no te as enterado?-responde la subteniente-hay dos chicos super guapos hay adentro

-y parese que estan perdidos-completa orihime en tono picaro y volte a tratar de ver a los chicos

-¿dos chicos guapos?-pregunta Senna a su amiga volteandola a ver

-¿que estan perdidos?-Cuestiona Nell regresandole la pregunta mientras la volte a ver igual

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡POR KAMI, QUE NO SEAN ELLOS!-exclaman al mismo tiempo mientras entran en la muchedumbre abriendose paso asta el frente

Al llegar ala puerta de la estetica lo primero que observan es a un tipo rubio alto con el rostro descubiento, bien parecido con los ojos cerrados y los caninos mas alargados de lo normal que esta recargado en la pared mientras un pelirrojo con rastas asta los hombros que esta inspeccionando todo lo que se le crusa en frente les esta dando la espalda.

-¿por que no te puedes estar quieto una sola ves en tu draconiana vida? Pareces un maldito mocoso como te estas comportando.-escuchan las chicas de la primera fila decir al rubio.

-¡bueno y que querias es la primera ves que venimos al mundo!-responde sin voltear a verlo y seguir con lo que esta haciendo-no todos somos unos amargados que no saben lo que es la curiosidad.

-wow,no puedo creer que alguien con tu intelecto conosca esa palabra

-jajajajaja,que gracioso eres,pero por si no te as dado cuenta en este lugar hay muchas cosas que ni tu conoces,¿apoco no tienes curiosidad por saber que es todo esto?-responde el pelirrojo por fin deteniendose de la inspeccion que estava realizando asu alrededor.

-¡claro que me da curiosidad inutil,!pero por si no te acuerdas nell y tu cuidadora tienen que regresar por nosotros y dijieron que no querian que llamaramos la atencion,!cosa que tu no estas haciendo!- contesta el rubio abriendo los ojos para quedarsele biendo fijamente asu hermano.

-claro como ati te toco una chica linda y guapa le ases caso ¡verdad!, pero ami que me toco una loca violenta, yo no tengo por que seguir sus ordenes-responde dondose la vuelta para mostrar tambien los ojos a la multitud que estaba presente.

Ante el asombro de la multitud femenina que estaba presente y ante el desconcierto de las dos cuidadoras observan que los ojos de ambos chicos son totalmente diferentes alos conocidos,ya que la pupila era rasgada como de gato de un color dorado mientras que la retina era roja.(_nota:para aquellos que se los quieran imaginar, son como los ojos de naruto cuando se transforma en kiuby,me gustan esos ojos,)_dandoles un aspecto muy salvaje que tenia a mas de una suspirando.

-wow que sexis se ven con esa mirada-exclama matsumoto.

-estan como para comerselos a besos,estan mas guapos que ishida-responde inoue

Tras esas palabras las cuidadoras salen del shock en el que se encontraban por el resiente descubrimiento para mirarse entre ambas y saber que hacer.

-¡maldicion,maldicion!y ahora que demonios hacemos senna,¿como los vamos a sacar de aqui sin que llamen mas la atencion?-le cuestiona nell con una mirada de preocupacion asu amiga

-no lo se pero hay que pensar rapido por que si esto continua asi se nos va a salir de las manos el asunto y ya no podremos hacer nada.-contesta mientras pone una mirada analitica

-sabes lastima que tienes novio, por que yo me los voy a llevar a conoser la cuidad y "algo mas"-escuchan decir a la teniente en tono picaro

-¡diablos! Y ahora que nell....-exclama la peliazul volteando a ver a su amiga para ver que ya no esta-nell..

Ante al mirada atonita de la ex-shinigami y el resto de las fansgirls precentes, la peliverde camina decididamente hacia el rubio y le planta un beso mientras lo abraza

-cariño, ya regrese- le dice a un anonadado Drager que no ase otra cosa mas que asentir

-maldicion...-susurra Senna-... pero es lo unico que puede funcionar..¡Kyuto!

El pelirrojo que solo habia estado observando lo sucedido con una cara de asombro y envidia voltea a ver de donde vino la voz y al percatarse de que es su cuidadora solo consigue cerrar los ojos en espera de un golpe,pero lo siguiente lo deja perplejo

-vamonos...."amorcito"-carraspea el rosario de la memoria mientras agarra de la mano al demonio menor y empieza a caminar mientras este se toca por todos lados como buscando asegurarse de estar completo

-vamonos, corazon, todavia tenemos que comprarte ropa-dice la peliverde mientras jala literalmente a un todavia perplejo rubio

-aja....-es lo unico que consigue articular

Y salen caminando antelos murmullos, los reclamos, alguna que otra mala palabra, un botellaso y varias miradas asesinas hacia la tienda de de haverse asegurado de que ya solo unas pocas fansgirls, entre las que destacan Matsumoto e Inoue, los sigen se puede apreciar a una Nell completa mente roja abrazada del rubio quien tambian mostrava un lijero rubor y a un Kyuto con una cara de incomodidad con una Senna quien no parava de maldecir por lo bajo asta que llegan a la tienda de ropa

-humana...¿podrias quitar tu codo de mi costilla?-se queja el Draconiano menor

-no molestes...no hago esto por gusto...-le reponde Senna con una sonrisa forsada,muy forsada

-bueno, ya llegamos-anuncia Senna mientras entran al local y suelta a Kyuto con un empujon

-hola, me llamo Airy, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?-pregunta una las encargadas

-hola, bueno buscamos un cambio de look para nuestros amigos-dice Nell mienras se suelta del rubio

-bueno...mmmm.¿y como que son?-cuestiona Airy

-rockeros-responde sin titubear la ex-shinigami

-ok, tengo el look perfecto para ellos, me los prestan un segundo-dice la encargada jalando alos demonios de las muñecas mientras las dos amigas solo asienten

Despues de 10 minutos salen Kyuto y Drager ya cambiados,Drager con el chaleco negro señido, el pantalon del mismo color con flamas plateadas y unos tenis tambien negros,Kyuto con una playera sin mangas negras con una costura china en el hombro derecho_(si recuerda la vestimenta de sunrey la costura del cuello),_un pantalon de mesclilla negro con un tigre blanco que abarca toda la pierna izquierda,unas botas militar del mismo color y un collar de picos rojo.

-bien..creo que luccen estupendos.¿o no lo creen chicas?-pregunta Airy

-esta...emm..bueno-empiesa a decir nell completamente roja

-creo que si...-responde Senna-bien¿cuanto va a ser?

-si me acompañas a la caja,te dire cuanto es-responde la encargada encaminandosa hacia la caja seguida por Senna,dejando a los demonios y a la ex-espadaen el recibidor

-oye, no te ves nada mal,hermanito-argumenta Drager-te ves decente

-tengo que admitirlo,-reponde Kyuto-tu tambien,

-por esta unica ves, concuerdo contigo, aun que siento que me falta algo....

-si, yo tambien

-ok, ya nos podemos regresar-interrumpe la peliazul

Y los cuatro ponen marcha al parque pero en el camino se encuentran con un puesto de varios articulos.

-este...Nell...¿que es esto?-pregunta Drager señalando unos lentes negros con el armason plateado

-son lentes-responde esta

-¿lentes? ¿que son lentes?-cuestiona el rubio

-jaja,mira sirven para cubrirte los ojos y se usan asi-le dice mientras los toma y se los coloca mientras le acerca a un espejo

-guau, me gustan...me veo...muy "dragon"

-jaja, queras decir"bien"

-¡eso!

-humana....-dice el pelirrojo

-¿que?-responde molesta su cuidadora

-¿que es esto?-cuestiona mientras agarra un paliacate_(nota:es el cuadrado de tela de varios colores, solo por que creo que no en todos los paises se dice asi, si sabes mas o menos a lo que me refiero dime como se llama,por fa)_ negro y lo empiesa a oler

-se llama paliacate, y se puede usar donde quieras

-ahhh, -titubea mientras se lo pone en la frente pero sin amarrar y todo extendido-¿asi?

-ahh...-suspira la chica mientras se lo coloca bien-sera mi buena accion del dia

Despues de aber pagado los lentes, el paliacate y una que otra cosita aparte para ellas dos van al parque para ir de regreso al hades.

-hora de irnos-dice Nell mientras se desaparecen para ir al inframundo

Ya en el Hades, Senna y Nell guian a los hermanos hacia las habitaciones de los invitados

-bueno, ahora descansen, nosotras vamos con itsigo para avisarle que ya regresamos-les dice la peliverde

-ahh-bostesa el pelirrojo-tengo cansansio

-como sea, asta mañana-dice Senna mintras pone marcha a la habitacion del pelinaranja

-asta mañana,Kyuto, Drager-se despide Nell evitando mirar al rubio mientras sigue a su amiga

-asta mañana-responde el mayor de los Draconia tambien con la mirada en el suelo para no mirar a la chica y abrir la puerta para entrar a su habitasion cuando una mano lo jala del cuello del chaleco y lo obliga a voltear

-bien...¿que vamos a hacer?-cuestiona Kyuto,quien ahora mostraba un semblante paresido al de su hermano,serio,

-¿de que?-responde un tanto asombrado Drager mientras se alsa los lentes por la mirada de su hermano

-vamos, no te hagas el idiota conmigo,se que tienes un plan-le reponde el pelirrojo sin cambiar su semblante-estoy mas que seguro que no nos hemos ido de aqui solo por que te agrada tu cuidadora, vamos, dime la verdad,que ya estoy harto de que la humana esa me golpe

-¡Jajaja! valla, parese que despues de todo si as cresido-dice mientras se recarga en el marco de la puerta y crusa los brazos-es verdad,no nos hemos ido por una sencilla cosa

-¿que cosa?-cuestiona el menor de los hermanos.

-el por que diablos nos trajo el chico pelinaranja, o que tu no tienes curiosidad por saber.

-....mmmm....entonces..¿cual es el plan?-le pregunta mientras mete las manos en los bolsillos.

-sencillo,cuando estemos seguros de que esten dormidos, iremos a preguntarle-responde mostrando una sonrisa un tanto malevola para darse la vuelta y colocarse los lentes de nuevo-asi que preparate.

Y dicho esto, cierra la puerta.

-valla....pense te habias hablandado-dice volviendo a su tono infantil-pero me equivoque,no por nada querian que fueras su comandante....

Y se va a su cuarto.

A la una de la madrugada aproximadamente_(como sabran, en el infierno no hay forma de saber si es de dia o de noche pero para que se den una idea)_se puden ver 2 sombras corriendo por todo el castilllo buscando algo.

-¡diablos! ¿como se supone que lo encontraremos?-dice una de las sombras

-si seras idiota hermanito, lo encontraremos por su olor, ¿o acaso tu no te lo grabaste cuando traiamos su ropa?-responde la otra sombra sin dejar de correr

-la verdad....no, a mi ni seme ocurrio

...idiota.....como sea-dice mientras se detiene en una puerta-ya llegamos.

-¿seguro?-cuestiona la otra sombra tambien deteniendose.

-si¿o dudas de mi?-responde le rubio abriendo la puerta para entrar seguido de cerca por su hermano

Al entrar observan la silueta de un Ichigo acostado en su cama, pero el acercarse se detienen al sentir el frio filo de las espadas en su cuello.

-¿que crees que haces, salvaje?-pregunta Senna molesta detras de Kyuto mientras le agarra el brazo izquierdo y lo pone detras de el al mismo tiempo que le sostiene su Zampaktou en el cuello.

-lo siento mucho Drager, pero no dejare que le hagas nada a itsigo-dice Nell en la misma pocicion que su amiga .

-Nell....no te metas-responde el rubio sin inmutarse.

-no molestes humana...esto no te incumbe-argumenta el pelirrojo a su cuidadora.

-¿que no moleste?, ¿quien diablos te crees?-le grita la peliazul.

-Drager....¿por que lo hacen?-pregunta Nell.

-Nell, te lo repito, esto no te incumbe....apartate.

-no-es todo lo que responde la peliverde

-entonces....perdoname-le dice Drager para desapareser de su vista y golpearla en la boca del estomago ocacionando que ella perdiera el aire y callera de rodillas.

-¡¿quien te crees?!-Grita el rosario de la memoria volteando a ver al rubio.

-ja...perdiste.... humana-es todo lo que escucha antes de perder la coniciencia por el golpe dado por el pelirrojo en su nuca-nunca pierdas de vista a tu oponente.

-Kyuto....no tenias porque noquearla, solo la hubieras dejado imposibilitada para detenerte-argumenta Drager.

-lo se, pero fue por todos los golpes resibidos desde que llegamos aqui-le responde.

De repente los draconianos mueven la cabeza para evitar lo que paresen dos rayos azules.

-¿que creen que hacen, imbesiles?-se escucha la voz de grimjou, quien sale de entre las sombras

-nada que te incumba-responde Drager-pero que bueno que aparesiste.

-¿y por que?-cuestiona este.

-por que tu....-empieza a decir Kyuto .

-....nos las debes-termina Drager.

Lo siguiente pasa en menos de 30 segundos: Kyuto desaparese de la vista de Grimjou y solo escuha su voz detras de el:

-are you ready?

-yes-responde el rubio.

Antes de que el peliazul logre reaccionar solo siente el antebrazo de Drager en su cuello al mismo tiempo que siente como las piernas se le levantan del suelo cortesia de una tripeada de Kyuto_(nota:para aquellos que conosen la WWE, es el movimiento que usaban lance cade y trevor murdok,lazo el mismo tiempo que tripeada)_y al dar el rebote en el suelo sentir como dos codos perforaban sus costillas

-argh...-es lo unico que logra decir al momento que escupe una poca de saliva.

Ichigo que ya esta sentado en la orilla de la cama por el ajetreo solo ve como Drager y Kyuto se levantan de los lados de Grimjou con el resorte al mismo tiempo_(nota:como Shawn michaell,si no sabes de que hablo....POR KAMI!!! VE LA WWE!!)._

-bravo....-dice mientras aplaude para llamar la atencion de los Draconianos que lo voltean a ver- se ve que no me equivoque al traerlos al hades.

-¿a que te refieres con que no te equivoscaste?-cuestiona un desconfiado Kyuto con el semblante serio.

-sabes que si nos lo proponemos te podemos destruir-dice Drager.

-no lo creo-responde el pelinaranja soltando un poco de reatsu,ocacionando que los Draconiano sintieran por primera vez en su vida lo que era temerle a alguien.

-ja...ja-se rie forsadamente el pelirrojo-no te creo....

Drager pone su mano en el hombro de su hermano ocasionando que volte a verlo y solo mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-no...por mas que nos duela..pero....jamas...podremos siquiera tocarlo.....con nuestro poder actual.

-maldicion....-contesta Kyuto golpeando la pared dejando un hoyo-pero tienes razon...

-yo les ofresco algo señores...algo que ustedes buscan....-empieza a decir el ex-shinigami sustituto-no les puedo dar el poder.....pero les puedo ofrecer ayuda para que ese jamas desaparesca de sus vidas....y ayudarlos a conseguir mas.....

-¿ayuda?-cuastiona Kyuto mientras que su hermano solo esta quieto escuchando lo que les proponen

-asi es, yo le ofresco mi ayuda...si ustedes aceptan ser....¡mis hermanos de sangre y guerra!

-mmmm-es todo lo que responde el pelirrojo y desaparese para aparecer frente a Ichigo con su semblannte normal.

-esta bien....acepto-le dice mientras le extiende la mano.

-....ok...-es todo lo que responde Ichigo y le va a responde el apreton de manos pero el pelirrojo le retira la suya.

-espera- le dice-para asegurarme de que no rompas el pacto.....lo haremos Draconiano.

Y dicho esto....saca la uña del dedo indice de la mano izquierda y se rasga la palma de la derecha ocasionando que le salga una poca de sangre y se la vuelve a ofrecer.

-...¿con que un pacto Draconiano eh?-le cuestiona el pelinaranja-esta bien.

Para acto seguido desenfundar un tercio de Zangetsu que se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama y para igual haser una cortada al tomarla del filo y estrechar la mano de Kyuto.

-bien....es un pacto de draconia-es todo lo que dice este.

Ichigo voltea a ver al rubio y ofrecerle tambien su mano.

-no....para un Draconia....un pacto con otro es como si lo hubiera hecho con uno-es toda la respuesta de este.

-bien...creo que es hora de dormir-dice Kyuto y boztesa para despues apretar su mano derecha y tronar sus nudillos y asi sanar su herida.

-...diablos....quisiera poder hacer eso- argumenta Ichigo mientras se venda la mano.

-bueno hermanito....asta mañana-dice Kyuto pero es sujetado por este.

-espera, todabia no terminamos.

-¿eh?-responde este mientras empieza a enumerar con los dedos-....haber....ya buscamos respuestas.....ya las obtubimos....ya hicimos el pacto....achis....¿que nos falta?

-enmendar lo primero que hicimos-le responde mientras carga en brazos a Nell para llevarla a su cuarto.

-¡ey! ¡yo no pienso hacer eso!-le responde, pero su hermano solo lo mira con una cara de molestia y amenaza-esta bien.... pero yo no la voy a cargar en brazos.

Y dicho esto le levanta y la coloca sobre su hombro derecho y sale de la habitacion.

-¡hey!...¿y Grimjou?-pregunta Ichigo.

-el se puede levantar solo-le reponde el rubio y sigue a su hermano

En el trayecto, Nell se despierta para darse cuenta que va en los brasos de Drager e instintibamente abrasada de su cuello

El draconiano mayor se da cuenta de que ella se despierta y le dice-tranquila....ya no pasa nada,ya esta todo resuelto.

-ah,ok,........mmmmmmmm......este drager¿para donde vamos?-pregunta una nell ante la insertidumbre de saber a donde se dirigen

-ah,eso ...pues vamos hacia tu cuarto nell-responde el rubio sin ninguna preocupacion.

-¡hacia mi cuarto!¿solos tu y yo?-cuestina nell con una notable sonrojo.

-si,ya que te lastime hace rato es lo menos que puedo hacer,por cierto te pido disculpas por haberte dado ese golpe.

-ah...no te preocupes-le responde

Despues de un incomodo silencio de varios minutos Drager pregunta:

-este...Nell....¿que fue eso que hiciste en la tarde en el mundo humano?

-....ehhh...¿a que te refieres?

- si ya sabes...a eso de juntar tu boca y la mia.....¿por que lo hiciste?-le dice un incomodo rubio.

-ahhh....-le responde la peliverde poniendose totalmente roja por el recuerdo-...nada....no....te preocupes....no fue nada...olvidalo....quieres.

-ok.

A un lado de la pareja va Kyuto con senna en el hombro, pero esta se despierta y al darse cuenta de con quien va, empieza a patalear.

-¡bajame salvaje! ¡¿que me intentas hacer?!

-calla humana, o te vuelvo a dejar inconciente-le ordena el pelirrojo

-esta bien-responde molesta mientras deja de patalear y abre los ojos-¿a donde vamos?

-hacia tu cuarto.

-¿QUE? ¿QUE?¿COMO QUE A MI CUARTO? ¡QUIEN TE CREES!-le grita

El demonio menor bufa molesto y arroja al suelo a su cuidadora que cae de senton.

-auch...maldito salvaje...-se queja esta.

-¡DRAGER!....!LA HUMANA YA ESTA DESPIERTA! YA PUEDE CAMINAR SOLA! ASI QUE....HAY LA DEJO-le grita a su hermano y da media vuelta.

-¡kyuto!-es lo unico que argumenta el rubio .

Este voltea a ver a su hermano y ve que Nell ya esta despierta,asi que solo suspira y ve a la humana.

-solo por que si no lo hago.....tendre problemas-y la vuelve acolocar sobre su hombro-pero si me vuelves a patear...¡¡¡TE LANSO AL DESIERTO DE HIELO!!!...¿ENTENDISTE? .

-si-escupe esta con mucha molestia.

Nell alsa la cabeza sobre el hombro de Drager para ver la situacion de su amiga.

-no se llevan muy bien ¿verdad?-pregunta mientras se le queda viendo al rubio.

-para nada-responde este-y menos con el caracter de mi hermano.

-lo bueno es que tu eres diferente-le dice sin darle mucha importancia, pero se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y solo se sonroja.

-emmm....si...-es todo lo que responde Drager y siguen caminando.

-no era necesario que me contaras eso-dice Sado todavia sentado en la cama-pero bueno, aun no me has dicho como fue que tu entraste al "equipo", pero...-se callo por un segundo antes de continuar-¿contigo son solo 6 y tu me dijiste que eran 7?

-bueno-le respondio ayame-es que tu no as conocido a moka

-¿moka?

-si, la novia de Kyuto

-¿novia? ¿Kyuto?-cuestionaba incredulo el moreno

-si, como supongo que estas completamente confundido, te contare.....

Sucedio seis meses despues de que Drager y Kyuto desidieran ser los hermanos de sangre y guerra de Ichigo. Como te conte, a Kyuto le facino la comida asi que.....

En el distrito comercial de Karakura, por eso de la media noche, se puede observar un pequeño remolino negro en el centro de un parque, que al desvaneserse, deja al descubierto a un pelirrojo con rastas que se empieza a mover cautelosamente entre las calles

-que raro-dice este mientras se detiene en lo que parese ser una tienda de articulos deportivos-en este lugar no hay nada abierto y tampoco hay comida

En ese momento Kyuto escucha un golpe sordo y empiesa a buscar el origen del mismo, esta llegar a una callle en la que se observa a una chica de cabello largo color platiado, ojos con el mismo color que el demonio menor solo que sin la rasgadura, y con un traje de porrista de color rojo con chica parese estar besandole el cuello a un chico de aproximadamente 20 años de pelo acastaño que ahora tenia la mirada perdida e intentando safarse de ella, sin la chica lo suelta este se vuelve polvo y desaparese mientras que ella se limpia algo verde del labio

-maldito humano-dice esta-todo lo que tuve que aser para esto y no tenias casi nada de energia espiritual

Y tras decir esto, la chica empieza a caminar pero se da cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo

-¿quien eres?-pregunta directamente a este que se encontraba en un techo cercano

-por que habria de decirtelo-le responde este sin inmutarse-solo eres una simple Bound

-¿que? ¿como sabes que soy?-le cuestiona visiblemente molesta mientras desenfunda unas peculiares armas en forma de tenedores de nombre sai_(ya saben, los de electra o los de Rafael de las tortugas ninja)_

-que armas tan extrañas-comenta el demoniom que ahora se encontrava en frente de la chica minetras le sujeta la mano derecha y observa sus armas

"_Cuando llego aqui"-_penso la bound al instante en que se safava del agarre de Kyuto y daba un salto asia atras para quedar como a unos 3 metros de distancia del pelirrojo

-eres bueno –le argumento la chica-lastima que tendre que matarte

Y sin darle tiempo a su oponente de responder se lansa a toda velosidad con la sai derecha por delante , pero el pelirrojo solo se ase a un lado para esquivar el ataque ocasionando que la peliplateada clavara su arma en la pared que estaba detras del chico

-lo siento, pero Ichigo me prohibio que atacara a una mujer

-¿pense que habias dicho que era una Bound?-le pregunto esta desafiante al momento de desencajar la sai-asi que vamos, divierteme un poco,¿ quieres?

Y lo vuelve a atacar con una convinacion de patadas y ataques con las sais que el pelirrojo solo se limitava a esquivar

-diablos-comenta de repente el pelirrojo al acabo de unos minutos de estar ezquivando los ataques de la chica-pense que esto seria mas divertido

-¿que? ¿acaso no te divietres?-inquiere la Bound-por que yo si

-la verdad....no-contesta en seco Kyuto

-¿por que lo dices? Si lo unico que ases es esquivar mis ataques

El pelirrojo solo esbosa media sonrisa que ase que la chica se enfuresca.

-ahora veras-le dice mientras empiesa a liberan un poco de reatsu y se vuelve a poner en posicion de ataque

-creo que es hora de ponerme....-empieza a decir el pelirrojo mientras se truena los nudillos pero entra en shock total al recordar algo....

_** Flash back**_

_Se ve a los dos hernmanos practicando en uno de los jardines de castillo._

_-esto es aburrido-dice Kyuto-creo que ire por algo de comer_

_-¡hey! calmate si acabas de comer ase poco, y creo que fue suficiente_

_-pues yo creo que no lo fue-le dice mientras se soba el estomago que ya soltaba un gruñido_

_El rubio bufa molesto y le dice_

_-esta bien, solo espero que los chefs no te vuelvan a corretear por haberte robado la comida como el otro dia_

_-no te preocupes, no planeo ir ala cocina_

_-¿entonces? ¿a donde?-cuestiona Drager con cara de incertidumbre_

_-al mundo humano, adonde mas-le responde mientras le da una sonrisa un tanto burlona_

_El rubio sispira y grita al cielo-¡¡¡KAMI!!! ¡¡¿POR QUE A MI?!!-pero se vuelve serio hacia su hermano y le advierte -pero mas te vale que no te metas en problemas por que si no....te las veras conmigo ¿capichi?_

_-siii-le contesta a desgana su hermano minetras de media vuelta y comienza a alejarse y agrega-sabia que "ne doit pas" aver visto ese video de italiano de Ichigo_

_-mira quien lo dice, el que ve las novelas en frances con Senna_

_-bais ta mere__-es toda la respuesta por parte del pelirrojo _

_-__"¡hey! Calma che e la stessa", y ese "si" no me agrado-le dice mientras se truena los nudillos_

_-¡si!-contesta dando media vuelta en pocision de firmes_

_-asi estamos mejor_

_** Fin del flash back**_

**-¡**DEMONIOS!-exclama Kyuto ocasionanado que la chica se sobresalte-esto entra en lo que mi hermano cataloga como problemas, asi que si no quiero acabar como aquellos que no tenian cigarrillos sera mejor que me valla ya

Y dicho esto, el pelirrojo se transforma en un miniremolino negro y desaparese del lugar dejando a una Moka con una cara mezcla de asombro y enojo por la "huida" de su oponente

Ya en el hades, se puede ver la silueta del pelirrojo que entra en una de las habitaciones de puntitas_(o puntillas como quieran)_ y observa la figura de su hermano quien parese estar dormido en la cama opuesta a la suya

-uff....-dice este mientras simula quitarse el sudor de la frente-pense que tendria problemas por llegar a esta hora

Y se acerca a su cama para dormir un poco pero al meterse entre las cobijas solo escucha el tronido de los nudillos de alguien.

-por kami, que no sea lo que creeo que es .....-dice Kyuto al borde del sueño pero vuelve a escuchar un tronido que ahora habia sido la espalda de alguien

-Kyuto-lo llama una voz suavemente-despierta

-no quiero ir hoy a matar hollows, mama, quiero quedarme en la cueva.....

-¡¡¡KYUTO!!!-le grita su hermano al momento de tirarle un valde con agua fria-¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!

-¡¡¡HAY MAMA DRACONIA!!!! ¡¡¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES???!!!-exclama el pelirrojo al momento de pararse

-¿yo?-pregunta su hermano con aire inocente-nada, solo despertandote

EL draconiano menor le envia una mirada que Drager capto como un "pudrete"

-ademas-continua el rubio mientras adopta un aire que hace sudar frio a su hermano-¿por que tanto sueño?, ¿no sera que me desobedesiste y te metiste en problemas anoche en el mundo humano? ¿O si?

-ehhh....-tirubea el demonio menor-...no

-¿seguro?

-ehhh...si.

-mas te vale, ahora vamos a entrenar-ordena el rubio y empieza a salir de la alcoba

-¿que? pero si ni siquiera hemos desayunado...ni almorzado-se queja Kyuto ajarrandose el estomago

-pense que ayer habias ido al mundo humano por comida, si no comiste,¿entonces que paso?-analisa Drager deteniandose en el marco de la puerta

-ehhh...bueno....veras....-comienza el pelirrojo y comiensa a pensar en algo para salvar su draconiana vida-es broma, vamos a entrenar

Y dicho esto sale de la habitacion detras de su hermano intentando evitar a toda costa que este oiga los gruñidos de su estomago mientras piensa:_"maldicion, no le puedo contar lo que paso con la bound, asi que tendre que entrenar sin haber comido nada" _

Despues de tres horas se podian observar a Drager y Kyuto en medio de unos de los jardines del castillo y con este ultimo en el pasto respirando agitadamente

-¿que pasa hermanito?-cuestiona con fingida preocupacion el rubio-no recuerdo que tubieras tan poco aguante

-ca....lla...te –responde entre jadeos Kyuto

-ay-dice mientras suelta un suspiro-creo que por el momento le dejaremos aqui,

-gra....cias-le responde mientras se tranquiliza y se pone de pie-creo que ire a comer algo

-as lo que se te de la gana, yo ire a nadar un rato al lago del castillo_( que increible castillo ,¿verdad?)_-dice mientras se da media vuelta y empieza a tomar direccion al lago

-bueno....creo que ire a ver si ora si encuentro comida-y dicho esto se transforma en el remolino negro y desaparese del hades

Media hora despues de haber aparesido en Karakura se puede observar al pelirrojo que lleva en la boca una hamburgesa mientras que con la mano izquierda sostiene una charola con un vaso de refresco, dos raciones de papas fritas y otra hamburgesa, mienras que con la derecha lleva una gran caja con albondigas de pulpo y en la cabeza va balanceando una pizza tamaño familiar _(osease la mas grande)_. En eso percibe un aroma muy familiar y al buscarlo lo encuentra en lo que podria jurar era una humana cualquiera.

" _este aroma me parese bastante familiar"-_piensa Kyuto

En ese momento se observa a un grupo de cuatro chicas platicando comodamente mientras van caminando por el centro comercial asta llegar a un lugar con varias mesas y cuando el Draconiano se acerca ve a una chica con el uniforme del instituto de Karakura, de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, de aspecto gentil y asta inocente

"_esta chica.....¡si! no hay duda, es el aroma de la bound de la otra vez...pero su aspecto es muy diferente,¿que demonios pasa?."-_piensa y se acerca sigilosamente aun con todo lo que trae encima para esconderce detras de una jardinera desde donde podia ver y oir todo

-¿escuchaste lo de Aaron?-pregunta una de las chicas que tenia el pelo negro

-hay si, que horrible- la secunda otra de pelo castaño oscuro

-no ¿que le paso?-cuestiono la ultima chica que era morena de cabello oscuro

-desaparecio-contesto la primera en hablar-desde anoche no lo encuentran, ¿que crees que el aiga podido pasar moka?

-no lo se midori-respondio un tanto seria la susodicha-pero es una lastiam, por que queria que fuera mi novio

-si, parese que tienes mala suerte, por que todos los chicos que conoses desaparesen, se lastiman, quedan en coma o algo asi-dice la morena

-en verdad que es raro, ¿no creen?-comenta la del pelo casaño oscuro

-es verdad Aiko-responde Midori-es un poco raro ¿no?

-yo no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre-les dice la morena mientras se va en direccion de un puesto de comida cercano-¿me acompañan?

-yo voy contigo Asakura-responde Aiko y se levanta

-yo tambien voy-comenta midori y regresa a ver a moka-¿no vienes?

- no gracias , no tengo hambre-contesta esta-vallan ustedes

Despues de haber visto a sus amigas alejarse lo suficiente, Moka discretamete agarra una piedra del suelo y la arroja en direccion a una jardinera cercana

-¿que diablos haces aqui?-pregunta la ahora pelirrosada practicamente al aire con voz dulce aunque visiblemente molesta

-¡vaya! Entonses si eras tu,-responde el pelirrojo mientras sale de su escondite solo con el vaso de refresco vacio, puesto que todo lo demas ya se lo habia acabado y agrega sarcasticamente-¿por que no me sorpende que no tengas hambre?

-contesta. ¿que haces aqui?-vuelve a preguntar la chica ahora con la voz mas amenasadora mientras que sus ojos verdes se tiñen de rojo y lo ven fijamente- ¿vienes a atacarme cobardemente ahora que estoy con mis amigas despues de haber huido?

-¡hey!-exclama bastante molesto Kyuto al tiempo que arroja el vaso contra una pared cercana y rebota hacia un bote de basura-quiero que te quede claro que no "hui", pero esque si no llegaba a tiempo me iria muy mal,"_que de hecho, me fue"_y mas importante aun, soy un "Draconia" y nunca te atacaria por la espalda

-espera un segundo,¿dijiste Draconia?-cuestiona una sorprendida moka sin pararse de la silla donde esta mientras ve al demonio acersarse y quedarse parado al lado suyo-¿que diablos es eso?

-bueno, me sorprende que siendo una Bound no lo sepas,-le responde con arrogancia el demonio-es la estirpe de demonios mas poderosos que hay....-pero se queda callado un momento y luego agrega con tristesa-...habia, ahora solo somos mi hermano y yo

-bueno, si solo quedan tu hermano y tu, entonces no eran tan poderosos-argumenta con indiferencia Moka

Ante este comentario Kyuto estubo apunto de abalansarce sobre moka pero una voz se lo impidio.

-moka ¿quien es tu amigo?-inquirio Aiko con un helado en la mano en tono picaro mientras observa de pies a cabeza al chico-¿y por que no nos lo habias presentado?

-si moka, ¿quien es el y por que esta hablando contigo? –cuetiona midori quien llevaba un coktel de frutas

-bueno chicas....veran..-empeso moka pero fue interrumpida

-¿no sera que el es tu nuevo novio?-pregunto Asakura sin mucho interes mientras comia unas bolas de pulpo

-¡¡¿QUE?!!-gritaron al unisono Aiko y Midori-¡¡¡¿EL NUEVO NOVIO DE MOKA?!!!

-¿que?-pregunto anonada la Bound con un ligero rubor en las mejillas-no, claro que no

Mientras tanto Kyuto se habia mantenido al margen al no enterder lo que decian.

-por supuesto que no-siguio Moka-solo es un amigo

-aja-dijieron las tres chicas en un tono de "si te creemos"

-como sea, el no es mi novio, pero de todas formas tengo que hablar con el-y tras decir esto Moka empieza a caminar y le dirije una mirada a Kyuto que este entiende como un reto y la sigue

-¡luego nos invitas a la boda!-se despide burlonamente Aiko

Luego de 10 minutos caminando sin decir nada, los dos llegan a una bodega abandonada, y al entrar, Moka se transforma en la Bound que es y se vuelve desafiante mente

-¿listo para seguir con lo que dejase en la noche?-le pregunta a Kyuto mientras saca sus armas y se pone en pocision de ataque

-¿supongo?-responde secamente este mientras mete las manos en los bolsillos

-te advierto que me molesta ser subestimada,

-¿subestimarte?, no, no te estoy subestimando, se que una simple Bound como tu no podra contra mi

-lo siento, pero no soy "una simple Bound"-y dicho esto se lansa al ataque mientras que el demonio se pone a esquivar, de nuevo, los combos de la chica

Despues de aproximadamente unos 15 minutos de seguir con lo mismo el pelirrojo se detiene de golpe

-¿que te pasa?-inquiere la chica- no me digas que ya te das por vencido

-por supuesto que no-responde este-solo que otra ves ya me aburri

-¿por que? ¿porque ya te diste cuenta de que no me puedes ganar?-cuestiona arrogante Moka

-no, es todo lo contrario, se que no me puedes ganar-es toda la respuesta de Kyuto quien seguia con las manos en las bolsas del pantalon-por cierto. ¿a que te referias con lo de que no eres una simple bound?

-a nada que te interese-le responde y le lansa una estocada de frente esperando por fin darle pero el demonio la detiene sujetandole la muñeca y desviando el ataque

-si no me interesara no te preguntara ¿no crees?-le argumenta Kyuto recordando lo que alguna vez le dijiera ichigo a el y mirandola con unos ojos llenos de seriedad

_** Flash back**_

_Se podia ver al pelirrojo acostado en el pasto del jardidn del castillo despues de uno de los entrenamientos con su hermano,del que por supuesto habia salido vencido_

"_maldicion, por mas que me esfuerso nunca le gano ¿por que?-pensaba este-¿sera que de verdad no sirvo como draconiano?_

_Pero fue sacado de sus cabilaciones por el crujido de la hierva cerca de el._

_-¿que sucede Kyuto?-le pregunto Ichigo mientras se sentaba al lado de el_

_A decir verdad,ni Kyuto ni Drager habian interactuado mucho con su "hermano de sangre y guuerra" desde que hicieron el pacto_

_-nada que le interese-le respondio mientras se ponia de pie con un gran ezfuerso y sin siquiera mirarlo, no es que lo apreciara ni mucho menos respetara pero como siempre habia oido que asi se le dirigia la servidumbre supuso que debia contestarle asi_

_-bueno, si no me interesara no te preguntaria ¿no?- fue toda la respuesta de este mientras se formaba media sonrisa en su rostro-aparte, no me llames tan formalmente, no me gusta, asi que ¿que te pasa?_

_Por primera vez en toda su vida le dijo lo que pensaba a alguien y no sabia el por que pero habia algo en ese chico que le hizo hablar_

_-la verdad es que, siempre que me enfrento a mi hermano, siempre pierdo. No importa cuanto me esfurese-confeso algo triste el demonio_

_-bueno,si algo e aprendido en esta vida, es que de tus derrotas siempre aprendes algo, o¿ no te as dado cuenta de que cada ves que peleas contra Drager le cuesta mas trabajo vencerte?_

_-no....a decir verdad no...-respondio casi en shock este-no me habia dado cuenta_

_-no te preocupes Kyuto, se que si te sigues esforsando algun dia lo venceras-le dijo el pelinaranja mientras se ponia de pie-acuerdade de que para eso estas aqui, par aserte mas fuerte_

_Y dicho esto se fue caminando en direccion al comedor. En ese momento el chico dijo algo que muy pocas veses decia:_

_-gracias....Ichigo_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Al ver aquellos ojos rojos que demostraban determinacion y un poco de verdadera preocupacion la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y comensar a contarle su historia

-veras-le dijo-no soy una bound de verdad,

-¿a que te refieres?-cuestiono el demonio mientras soltaba a la chica

-tengo poderes de bound, pero en realidad si soy un vampiro.

Al ver que Kyuto no decia nada decidio continuar

-¿supongo que sabes que es un vampiro no?-inquirio ella

-claro-fue la respuesta de el pelirrojo-eran demonios que llegaron al mundo humano y al ver que aqui ya no eran inmortales buscaron la forma de volver a serlo y la encontraron, al beber sangre humana.

, mi abuelo fue el vampiro mas recordado en el mundo humano, su nombre,Dracula, pero cuando su hijo, osea, mi padre se caso con una bound, que no eran mas que simples experimento hechos por los shinigamis, se enfurecio tanto que los mato a ambos, a mi padre y a mi madre-explico con voz triste pero al llegar a este punto sus ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas pero aun asi continuo-eso fue cuando apenas tenia como 6 mese de nacida, entonces, me encontraron unos ricos que me criaron como a su propia hija, tuve una vida normal esta que me di cuenta de que mis padres y mis hermanos envejesian y yo me seguia viendo de 19 cuando supe que no era normal, por que cuando ellos tambien se dieron cuenta, -su voz se empeso a quebrar-me acusaron de bruja y quisieron quemarme- se tubo que contener varios minutos por que el llanto no la dejaba continuar tanto asi que tuvo que dejarse caer de rodillas antes de continuar-me empezaron a perseguir y mi supuesto "hermano" me acorralo en un callejon, cuando me intento atacar, yo me defendi,y cuando le hice una herida y oli su sangre, no pude contenerme y fue cuando empeze a sentir el deseo de consumir mas-de nuevo el llando no la dejo seguir-y cuando llego mi familia...solo..solo recuerdo que todo se me nublo..y cuando desperde, todos...todos habian muerto a mis manos y les habia succionado toda su sangre.... despues de eso, e estado huyendo y bebiendo de la gente por mas de 400 años y....-en ese momento se callo, agarro con mas determinacion que nunca su sai y se lanzo contra Kyuto que habia estado esacuchando paciblemente todo lo que la chica le habia contado y grito a todo pulmon-¡¡¡Y TU NO VAS A CAMBIAR ESO!!!

Mientras tanto en el hades todos estaban preocupados por que desde hacia 5 minutos empezaron a comer y el Draconiano menor no habia echo acto de precencia en el lugar

-¿creen que le haiga pasado algo?-preguntaba ichigo un tanto preocupado

-no creo-fue la respuesta de Drager quien estaba comiendo como si nada-el se puede cuidar solo

-pero Drager,¿no te preocupa ni un poco tu hermano?-cuestiono Nell

-Nell, si me preocupara todas las veces que ese idiota a desaparecido, creeme, yo ya lo hubiera matado

-pero aun asi...esto es raro....-dijo ichigo reflexibamente-no siento su presencia en ningun lado, como si no estubiera en el inframundo

-entonses ese idiota no a regresado-susurro Drager para si mismo pero alguien lo escucho

-¿como que no a regresado? Eh Drager-pregunto Grimjou- ¿a donde fue?

-fua a conseguir comida-dijo secamente el rubio-al mundo humano

-¿QUE FUE AL MUNDO HUMANO?-y aunque no lo crean la que grito fue nada menos que Senna-¿Y TU LO DEJASTE IR?

-ehhh...si

-¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡¡¡SABES LO QUE LE PUEDEN HACER HAY!!! Y ADEMAS ¿CON QUE DINERO?

-en el mismo orden, no estoy loco, me preocupa mas lo que el les pueda hacer a ellos y....creo que con el dinero que tu le robaste a Ichigo.

En ese momento Senna se quedo en shock mientras que dos pensaminetos cruzaban por su mente:"_tragame tierra" y"mi dinero"_

-¡¡¡Y TU NO VAS A CAMBIAR ESO!!!

En ese instante Kyuto ve como Moka se lansa en direccion a el con la sai por delante y solo mete las manos en los bolsillos al momento de recargarse en la pared de atras como en espera de su la estocada nunca llega, en cambio, la sai queda a solo un centimetro de su cuello, el solo ve como el arma empiesa a temblar seguida de varios sollozos

-¿por que?.....por.....que...-balbuseaba Moka-por que no te quitas....por que me sigues subestimando

-no, ya no te estoy subestimando-dice el pelirrojo profundo pero amable-ahora, te comprendo

-¡¡NO!!¡¡¡TU NO ME PUEDES COMPRENDER!!!-grita mientras se vuelve a caer sobre sus rodillas-...no..no puedes.....

-claro que si-le argumenta este-inclusive e pasado por mas que tu

-no...no...es cierto...-decia llorando la peliplateada

-chica....¿cuantos años tienes?-le pregunta un Kyuto entre preocupado, firme y amable

-419-fue toda la respuesta que dio la vampira

-jajaja...-se rie suavemente sin que esta sea burlona- niña...yo tengo 7000

-¿en...en serio?-cuestiono esta saliendo un poco del llanto por el shock

-si, creeme, y e pasado mas de 5000 sintiendo lo que es la soledad

-pe...pe..-intentaba formular la pregunta pero no podia

-veras... creo que sabes lo que significa perder de un dia para otro a tu familia...y en dos ocaciones, pero creo que no sabes lo que es perder a toda una tribu, que eran como mis hermanos, quedarte con tu unica familia vagando por los 7 infiernos, peleando por sobrevivir, matando y aniquilando a todo aquel que intente matarte,basicamente matar o morir, durante 5000 años, ¿o si?

Al no recibir respuesta el chico cotinuo

-Sentir que eres una carga para aquel que es tu unica familia, sentir que eres insignificante a su lado, y que nunca podras superarlo, por mas que te esfuerces, sentir la melancolia de estar practicamente solo aun estando acompañado por mas de 5000 años-dijo con un tono triste mientras se dejaba caer al suelo para quedar viendo de frente a la chica-saber que aunque el sea exigente con uno se preocupa por ti, aunque no lo demuestre jamas

En ese momento Kyuto toma suavemente de la quijada a moka y leventa su rostro para verla alos ojos

-¿pero sabes que? Desde ase 6 meses que no estoy solo, por que aunque no lo creas, encontre gente igual o mas loca que yo, por eso, si tu quieres, puedo hacer que esa soledad desaparesca para siempre, que jamas vuelvas a estar sola. No mientras yo este a tu lado

En es instante, se levanta un remolino de viento dejando ver a tres figuras, Ichigo, Nell y Senna, al mismo tiempo que aparese un remolino de fuego negro dejando ver a un rubio con los brazos cruzados

-¡ven! Se los dije, no tenianos por que habernos preocupado por una bestia como el- declara un molesto drager

En ese instante, Kyuto estaba con una rodilla en el suelo sujetando gentilmente la barbilla de la chica que estaba con las dos rodillas en el suelo y tambien ambas manos.o al menos eso fue lo que pudieron ver Ichigo y Nell antes de ver al pelirrojo incrustado en la pared cortesia de el rosario de la memoria,

-¡¡¡¿QUE DIABLOS LE INTENTAS HACER A ESTA CHICA, SALVAJE?!!!-le grita mientras se acerca lentamente a el y lo levanta para arrastrarlo de regreso con Ichigo y cuando pasa al lado de la vampiro se detiene y dice amablemente-lo siento mucho, si este salvaje te quiso hacer algo, pero no te preocupes, recibira su meresido

-pero....este...-trata de decir la chica pero no sabe que decir

-no te preocupes, yo me are cargo de este salvaje-y se empieza a ir en direccion del pelinaranja-lamento mucho las molestias

Moka que no sabia que aser, ya que las palabras del pelirrojo habian causado una reccion que jamas habia sentido

-pe...pero..-intentaba decir algo pero de su boca no salia nada

-no te preocupes-le dijo amablemente Senna-nos vemos..

Pero antes de desapareser siente como Kyuto se libera de su agarre, separa lentamente y se acerca a la chica que todavia esta arrodillada y se posiciona en frente de ella en postura de defensa del estilo de karate_(ya saben, de lado, con la mano derecha a la altura del pecho y la izquierda a 10 centimetros enfrente de la cintura )_

-¡¿que diablos crees que haces?!-grita iracunda Senna mientras se hacerca para golpearlo pero es detenida por alguien que la agarra de el cuello de la blusa-¿pero que?

-no te recomindo que te le acerques-le advierte Drager- no en este instante

-¿pero por que si solo es un maldito salvaje?- cuestiona esta-¡sin ofender Drager!

-si, un salvaje que en este momento se mueve por instinto

-¿como sabes eso Drager?-inquiere Nell

-solo mira sus ojos-es toda la respuesta que resive

Y efectivamente al ver bien los ojos de Kyuto se podia observar que estos solo eran rojos opacos y sin la pupila rasgada que lo caracterizaba

-interesante reaccion-dice Ichigo que solo habia estado viendo lo acontecido-¿tu que opinas Drager?

-que para que se levante en esa situacion, y haga lo que este haciendo quiere decir que esa chica le importa , por que es la primera vez que lo veo asi.

-¿entonces?-cuestiona Ichigo-¿que hacemos?

-supongo que llevarla con nosotros

En ese momento el rubio desaparese y aparese enfrente de su hermano y ante la sorpresa de Moka, lo golpea en el abdomen y lo carga sobre su hombro derecho ya inconciente.

-¡¡¿que crees que le haces?!!-logra decir Moka al momento en que empuña su sai y se abalanza sobre Drager. pero este, detiene el arma con solo dos dedos de la mano izquierda y se le queda viendo a la chica para inmediatamente decirle

-creo que ya se que es lo que vio mi estupido hermano en ti, eres igual de impulsiva que el-y suelta el sai para dar la media vuelta y ver a Nell-¿podrias hacerme el favor de llevarla contigo?

La peliverde solo asiente y Drager voltea la cabeza para ver a la vampiro-sientete orgullasa, un draconia no hace por cualquiera lo que hizo este imbecil por ti-regrea a ver a Ichigo y agrega-los veo en el Castillo-y tras esto desaparese en un remolino de fuego negro dejando a una impactada Moka

-¿que fue todo esto?-escupe Senna despues de varios minutos en silencio

-creo que dos razones son tu respuesta,-dice Ichigo mientras voltea a ver a moka que no salia de su asombro-la primera es...bienvenida a la familia, y la segunda y mas importante, que al pareser le gustas a Kyuto, vamonos

Y dicho esto desaparesen el y Senna en una nube de humo dejando a Nell y a moka solas en la bodega

-No sabes que afotunada eres- le dice Nell mientras se acerca a la vampiro-as conquistado el corazon de uno de los demonios mas poderosos de todo el inframundo-da un suspiro y agrega-hojala yo pudiera

-no...-responde en un susurro apenas audible para Nell-yo no lo conquiste, el me connquisto a mi-termina diciendo para ponerse en pie y acercarse a la peliverde

Y dicho esto ambas desaparesen en un minitorbellino.

-¿entonces asi es como terminaron juntos?-pregunto sado

-si-fue toda la respuesta de la pelimorada

-y entonces...¿como es que tu acabaste aqui?

-bueno, esa es una historia muy diferente-le responde seria para inmediatamente cambiar a una actitud de chica enamorada _(con todo y los ojos con corazones)_-¡es la historia de mi principe azul! Y como me conquisto

-ok-responde sado con una gotita al estilo anime en la nuca

Despues de mas o menos un mes de que Moka se volviera parte de la familia y novia de Kyuto ante la sorpresa de todos.

Se ve a un rubio caminando por todo el castillo en busca de algo asta que llega al recibidor en donde se encuentra Grimjou

-oye, ¿sabes donde esta mi estupido hermano?, se suponia que teniamos entrenamiento hoy, y no lo encuentro-dijo Drager

El peliazul bosteza y contesta-si, si se donde esta, se fue al mundo humano con Moka,

-ese idiota, desde que esa vampiro esta aqui, a dejado sus obligaciones de lado, eso le traera problemas en el futuro

-¿de que te quejas? Si sabes que a el no le gusta entrenar, y ahora que tiene novia la toma como excusa, segun el - fue la respuesta del Espada

-es que ese es el problema, esa maldita vampiro lo hace como quiere, y solo le trae mas problemas de los que puede soportar-dice un molesto Drager

-¿envidia o coraje?-se burla Grimjou

-¡como sea!-bufa molesto-me voy a entrenar un rato- y tras decir esto sale del casillo a una velocidad asombrosa

Despues de media hora de ir corriendo a toda velocidad se detiene para observar donde se encuentra despues de correr sin direccion.y solo ve rocas asta donde alcansa la vista

-¡demonios!, creo que debi haberme fijado hacia donde corria, no recuerdo esta parte del infierno-dice el rubio mientras observa a su alrededor-como sea,despues de haber tenido este leve calentamiento creo que ahora si me pondre a entrenar-dice mientras empiesa a estirar su cuerpo preparandoce para su entrenamiento, pero, es sacado de su concentracion por unos gritos.

-¿y ahora que?-se pregunta a si mismo con cara de fastidio-"_pense que ahora que no estaba Kyuto podria entrenar con todo mi poder, pero veo que no"_

Al buscar el origen de los ruidos se topa con lo que paresen ser 4 demonios con forma de humanos que patean a un bulto en el suelo, con algo de curiosidad se acerca un poco mas y escucha lo que estan gritando:

-¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!-grita uno de ellos

-¡UNA INUTIL!-le secunda otro

-¡el amo te compro para que lo satisfacieras en todo lo que el quisiera! ¡¿eres una sucubus no?! ¡cumple con tu deber!-le reclamba un tercero minetras la seguian pateando

-¡SI! ¡MALDITA PU.......!- grita el cuarto, pero no acaba la frase por un extraño ruido, como cuando algo crusa el aire a gran velocidad

Los demas lo voltean a ver segundos antes de que este se consuma por completo por unas llamas negras

-¿que diablos....?-preguna el primero con una cara de incredulidad-...Steven...

-saben.-le interrumpe una voz-creo que los numeros son desiguales, 4 contra 1 no me parece justo, asi que creo que lo emparejare un poco

Al voltear a ver el origen de la voz, los ahora tres demonios se topan con un rubio recargado en una roca de 2 metros mientras juega en sus manos lo que parecen 3 piedras pequeñas

-¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES?!-grita el segundo

-yo, nadie-dice el rubio mientras ve de frente a los demonios-solo que, como ya les dije, no me gusta que unos demonios inferiores como ustedes, se pasen de "listos" con alguien

Y dicho esto lansa las tres piedras restantes en direccion a los demonio que no pueden siquiera reaccionar ante el ataque y, al igual que su compañero, se consumen en un instante al momento en que las piedras se incrustan en sus cuerpos

Al acabarse de desintegrar los cuerpos Drager se aserca al bulto y pregunta

-¿estas bien, amigo?

-si.....-responde una voz debil al momento de pararse dejando caer la capucha y mostrar un largo cabello morado

-ahhhh...eres mujer-dice un estupefacto Drager mirandola de pies a cabeza-yo pense que eras....hombre-sacude violentamente su cabeza y agrega-pero bueno, creo que estas bien

-si muchas gracias por salvarme de ellos-le dice la pelimorada

-vale, nos vemos-y dicho esto da media vuelta y se empieza a alejar pero un ruido lo hace voltear, para encontrarse con que la chica ya se encontraba en el suelo-creo que no estas del todo bien-se acerca a ella y la levata en brazos-mejor te llevo con Ichigo, el sabra que hacer-y dicho esto, emprendio el camino hacia donde el suponia que estaba el castillo

Deaspues de varios minutos caminando, el rubio se detiene de golpe y exclama:

-¡rayos! debi haberme fijado para donde corria, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde esta el castillo-en ese momento da un paso hacia su lado derecho justo a tiempo para esquivar lo que parese ser una enorme espada

-¿quien diablos te crees para llevarte a mi esclava?-dijo un hombre detras de Drager

-¿tu esclava?-repitio este

-si, mi esclava, pague por esa tonta asi que ahora devuelmela antes de que te mate aqui mismo, ¿me as oido, insolente?-ordeno el atacante que era un hombre de 2 metros,gordo y de aspecto repulsivo-yo pague por esa tonta asi que es mia.

-¿tuya?¿que tu pagaste por ella?-contesta un rubio muy tranquilamente-eso a mi no me importa la verdad, y aun aunque intentaras atacarme saldrias muy perjudicado ¿sabes?

-jajajajajajajaja, ¿perjudicado yo?, no me hagas reir estupida basura, creo que no sabes con quien estas hablando, mi nombre es alexander, el gran y poderoso asesino de almas. el omnipotente exterminador de seres y la gran pesadilla de todas las criaturas, bestias y demonios de todos los infiernos, asi que el unico perjudicado aqui seras tu.

-mmmmm,como si me importara quien demonios eres, para mi solamente eres una estupida bestia que se siente un dios entre los insectos. una basura con un poder que es inutil y un estupido que piensa que es la grandeza personificada, asi que para mi no eres mas que solo un insecto con grandes alas que piensa que es un que te lo dire una sola ves, largate antes de que acabe con tu insignidicante vida, quedo claro-termina fulminandolo con una mirada que era de total repulsion hacia ese ser.

-tu pequeña escoria por lo que parece creo que quieres morir,asi que creo que cumplire tu deseo,asi una ves que estes muerto me llevare mi premio y tus huesos seran para que mis bestias se los devoren y utilizare tu craneo como un florero-dice mientras vuelve a levantar su espada para atacar al sujeto que tiene enfrente pero al buscarlo no lo logra ver-donde diablos te as metido e basura, corriste por tu vida pedazo de cobarde

-jajajajajaja, estoy atras de ti estupido-escucha decir al rubio para girar y verlo de frente

-asi que escondiendote de mi no es asi ba...-pero empiesa aver como si el rubio se fuera de lado para sentir segundos despues como toca el frio suelo y terminando de ver al rubio como si este estubiera de lado totalmente-pe....pe..ro cu....ando esta ba....sura me ataco-termina soltando una gran cantidad de sangre.y escuchando un gran golpe que produjo su parte inferior al caer.

-te lo adverti, la escoria como tu que solo habla por hablar me cae mal, ademas nadie es dueño de nadie, nadie es dueño de la vida de los demas, cada quien es el dueño de su vida y sus deciciones asi como esta chica decidio escapar de ti, tu decidiste morir por tu propia que di adios maldito-termina diciendo mientras que deja de sujetar ala chica que lleva en brazos para levantar solamente el brazo derecho y lanzar un llamarada de fuego que calcina al instante asu enemigo-no merecias que te matara con una de mis espadas por eso hice que tu cuerpo ardiera en el peor de los fuegos del infierno.-dice mientras empiesa a caminar.

-gra.....gracias por haberme defendido de ese sujeto-escucha la suave voz de la chica que lleva en brazos.

-no es nada,no tienes por que dar las gracias-contesta el rubio dandole una sonrisa que hace que la chica se sonroje bajo la capucha.

Despues de varios minutos caminando por el infierno el rubio logra reconoser el decierto de hielo y esboza una sonrisa

-¿que sucede?-inquiere su acompañante que todavia venia en sus brazos-¿por que sonries?

-por que acabo de darme cuenta en donde estamos-responde el rubio-sujetate fuerte, en un degundo estaremos en casa

-casa-repite la chica en tono triste pero segundos despues siente una gran corriente de aire producto de la velocidad del rubio y cuando la deja de sentir abre los ojos y se encuentra con una imponente......roca

-¿esta es tu casa?-cuesitiona incredula Ayame sin apartar la vista de la piedra

-no, me equivoque, lo siento-responde Drager secamente y desaparese del lugar, para segundos despues estar parado enfrente de su "verdadera" casa-esta si es

La pelimorada contempla el lugar incredula y voltea a ver a su "protector" que esta como si nada

-¿esta es tu casa?-pregunta ella despacio

-si, esta es, ¿por?-le responde minetras entra en el castillo

Mientras tanto del otro lado del palacio de hades:

Se podia observar a Kyuto moviendose como ladron en el castillo como esperando no encontrar a "alguien"

-diablos, no lo veo, ¿donde estas hermano?-susurra detras de una columna

-creo que en el vestibulo-susurra alguien detras de el

-¡AHHH! ¡¡¿ICHIGO?!!-grita sobre saltado el demonio menor-¡¡¡¿que ases aqui?!!!

-solo esta paseando por el castillo cuando te vi y pense en asustarte-le responde como quien comenta el clima ichigo-por cierto ¿y ahora por que huyes de drager?

-bueno-responde Kyuto recordando-veras......

_** FLASH BACK**_

_En la mañana despues de que mi hermano se parara,yo segui durmiendo, esta que ecuche una vos_

_-Kyuto, Kyuto, vamos levantate, quiero que me acompañes al mundo humano de compras-me dijo la voz_

_-¿que? no,noquiero ir al mundo humano-dije todavia dormido miaentras me ladeaba_

_-vamos, Kyuto-me insistio la voz-no hemos ido al mundo humano desde que llegue aqui_

_-pero Moka-le dije al reconocer su voz-tengo sueño, ademas de que hoy tengo entrenamiento con mi herma....._

_En ese momento la tome de los brazoz y desapareci _

_** Fin de flash back**_

-¿por que te fuiste?-pregunto el pelinaranja

-por que precisamente tenia entrenamiento con Drager-respondio como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-ahh-dijo captando las palabras Ichigo-bueno, ¿y te fuiste con tu pijama?

-si, de hecho, pero cuando llegamos y visitamos la primera tienda compramos esta ropa para mi-dijo dando una vuelta para que el ex-shinigami pudiera apreciar sus ropas.

El demonio menor llevava ahora un pantalon de mezclilla negro sin imagen ni nada y una camisa de manga larga color rojo sangre desabrochada dejando ver sus bien definidos musculos abdominales

-valla...-dijo Ichigo-pero ¿y por que le huyes?

El Draconiano trago saliva y respondio-por que simepre que falto a un entrenamiento me hace tener una sesion doble de pelea con el como casigo, asi sean las 2 de la madrugada

-oh......pobre de ti, pero al parecer tu hermano ya esta en el castillo asi que nos vemos-dice dando media vuelta

-espera, no le diras donde estoy ¿o si?

-mmm....sabes que normalmente no lo haria-respondio el pelinaranja ocasionando un suspiro por parte del demonio-pero....

-pero.....-repitio con cautela Kyuto

-en vista de que TU novia agarro mi dinero para ir de compras, me temo que tendras que aceptar las consecuencias de SUS actos- le dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo ante la cara de total sorpresa de Kyuto

-¡¡Diablos!!-maldijo el pelirrojo y desaparecio en su torbellno negro

Drager se encontraba caminando por el vestibulo en direccion al Gran salon donde suponia debia de estar Ichigo con Ayame todavia en brazos

-etto...¿a donde vamos....ehh....?-cuestiona la succubus mirando al rubio

-Drager. Me llamo Drager-respondio este secamente-vamos a ver a un amigo mio

Al entrar al gran salon se puede observar a Ichigo que recien estaba entrando a la habitacion por la puerta contraria, a un Grimjou sentado en una silla dormido y a Nell viendo pensativamente el fuego de una de las chimeneas que cuando ve al demonio mayor entrar en el cuarto lo saluda alegremente

-Drager, Buenos dias-pero repara en lo que parese ser un bulto que trae consigo el rubio-err...¿que es eso?-pregunta señalandolo

-bueno....-empezo a decir el Draconiano mientras bajaba a su acompañante ante la sorpresa de todos los precentes

-Drager...¿Quien es ella y que ase aqui?-pregunto Ichigo con una mirada tan fria que congelaria asta al mismo viejo capitan del escuadron uno

-ella es Ayame y la trage por que puede sernos de ayuda-fue la respuesta en seco de este

-sernos de ayuda-repitio laconicamente el pelinaranja-y exactamente que es lo que puede aser

-bueno...-empeso a decir el rubio pero fue interrumpido por la pelimorada

-tengo la habilidad de curar instantaneamente a cualquier persona y puedo transformar el reatsu en un arma precente

No hubo respuyesta por parte del pelinaranja solo un desello que salio de su mano en direccion a la chica. Drager intento detenerlo pero la mano del ex-espada lo detubo sugetandolo de el cuello trasero de su ropa .Ante la mirada de todos Ayame extendio su mano y atrapo facilmente la flecha de Reatsu del ex-shinigami y cuando la solto todos observaron como la energia que antes solo tenia la forma de una flecha se habia vuelto una de verdad

-interesante-susurro Ichigo mientras observava la flecha en el suelo-parese que no te equivocaste al traerla aqui Drager-volta a ver a la succubus y con voz normal agrega-Bienvenida a la familia, desde hoy esta es tu nueva casa

Y en esta ocacion ante la sorpresa de todos , Ayame se lanza sobre Drager que se encontraba parado y de brazos cruzados en medio del salon para plantarle un labios ante la atonita mirada de todos

-¡gracias!, ¡gracias!-gritaba la chica mientras seguia besando al rubio que estaba comletamente anonado-¡gracias! Es lo mejor que alguien a hecho por mi, ¡desde ahora mi corazon es tuyo!

-etto....-empeso a decir Ichigo que estaba bastante sorprendido

-¡gracias!-seguia diciendo Ayame pero suelta al rubio y gira sobre los talones para ver al pelinaranja-gracias a usted tambien...etto...¿como se llama?

-Ichigo-respondeio este-pero no seas tan formal, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia-le dice con una sonrisa y agrega mientras se gira para ver a Nell-Nell podrias llevar a Ayame a su.....-pero no completa la frase al ver la tremenda aura asesina que en ese momento desprendia la peliverde mientras fusilaba con la mirada a la nueva miembro de la familia

-si....no te preocupes Ichigo, YO la llevo a su cuarto-le dijo Nell con una voz aparentemente dulce pero cargada de un odio que ubiera intimidado asta al mismo Aizen

-"_diablos,tendremos problemas"-_penso Ichigo al ver la forma de responder de su amiga ya que nisiquiera habia utilisado "ese" nombresito con el, asi que el pelinaranja da un pequeño puntapie a alguien que se encontraba abajo de la mesa-eh Kyuto

-¿que quieres?-respondio este en un susurro-no ves que no quiero que mi hermano sepa que....

-se que estas escondido debajo de la mesa desde que llegue, hermanito-interrumpe Drager con una sonrisa pero con voz seria

-¡diablos!-maldice el pelirrojo-y bien ¿que quieres?

-ehh...si, podrias acompañar a las señoritas por favor-le pide el lider del grupo

-¿que? ¿Por que?-se queja Kyuto que ya habia salido debajo de la mesa-¿no pueden ir solas?

Pero una mirada furtiba de ichigo le indica que mire a Nell y al aserlo puede observar el aura asesina y la mirada que esta le dirije a Ayame, que por su parte ya habia captado y miraba de igual forma a la ex-espada

-ok-responde secamente el demonio menor

Y toma rumbo a donde esta Nell pero al pasar al lado del lider este ultimo le susurra

-solo asegurate de que no se maten

Cuando Nell, Ayame y Kyuto emprenden camino para las habitacioes pasan al lado del pasar, Ayame le da un ultimo beso y un "gracias",al pasar Nell, no le dice nada pero Drager siente como un escalofrio le recorrre la espalda y al pasar kyuto, este lo rodea y escucha que su hermano le dice serenamente como quien comenta el clima:

-nos vemos a la 1 de la madrugada para tu sesion doble conmigo, hermanito, y mas te vale que asistas,por que si llegas a faltar solamente tu conoces las consecuencias.

El pelirrojo solo suspiro con resinganacion y siguio caminando detras de las chicas que se seguian sosteniendo la mirada y de ves en cuando salian chispas

Mientras tanto Grimjou que no habia hecho nada mas que detener a Drager le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro y le dijo con una sonrisa y voz burlona:

-estas en problemas

-¿por?-fue la respuesta del rubio con cara de incertidumbre

-bueno, Drager-dijo Ichigo-siempre e creido que eres mas intelijente que tu hermano asi que toma asiento-mientras ponia una silla enfrente de la mesa de sala que habia en frente

-ok-fue todo lo que dijo el hermano mayor antes de caminar asia la silla y girarla antes de sentarse

-bien-el pelinaranja se sento en otra silla enfrente de el y empezo con la explicacion-supongo que sabes que es el amor.....

Despues de una hora y media se podia observar a un Grimjou sentado enfrente de la mesa con los pies arriba de esta, con una cara de risa que no podia con ella y a Ichigo con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas asta los codos, el pelo totalmente desalineado,con ojeras(_increiblemente)_ y con una expresion de total y completa desesperacion

-haber-le dijo a Drager-esta manzana se llama Drager-y mientras lo decia sacaba una manzana amarilla de la nada-este limon se llama Nell-haciendo lo mismo puso el limon en la mesa-y esta uva se llama Ayame-igual la puso sobre la mesa-¿entendiste?

-aja......

-bien-dijo prosiguiendo-el limón quiere mucho a la manzana, mas de lo que la manzana se imagina-y mientras decía esto acercaba el limón a la manzana-pero parece ser que a la uva, que de hecho la acaba de traer la manzana, también le gusta la manzana-dijo mientras separaba la manzana del limón y la acercaba a la uva-¿entendiste?

-aja….

-entonces-separa a la ava de la manzana y la ajunta con el limón-va a ver una pelea entre el limón y la uva por ver quien se queda con la manzana, ya que ambas quieren mucho a la manzana y l amanzana no se a dado cuenta ¿entendiste?

-aja…..

-por lo tanto, para que no pase nada malo, la manzana tendrá que elegir si se queda con la uva-junta a la manzana con la uva y los separa del limón-o con el limo-ase lo mismo pero con el limón para que asi la uva y el limón no se acaben matando, por que les guste o no, son familia y todo gracias a la manzana que convenció a la naranja-dice al tiempo que saca una naranja de la nada-¿entendiste Drager?-le pregunta mirándolo con cara suplicante por un si

-ahhh…no-fue la respuesta del susodicho al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza

Ichigo toma la manzana y se empieza a peger en la cabeza con ella al tiempo que grita-¡¡¡¿POR QUE LA MANZANA ES TAN IDIOTA?!!!

-Ichigo… ¿estas bien? ¿Quieres pure de manzana? ¿o por que agredes a la manzana?

EL pelinaranja esta a punto de abalanzarse sobre el rubio pero es detenido por Grimjou que tenia lagrimas en los ojos por tanta risa

-Kurisaki, deja que yo se lo explique-dice mientras se limpia las lágrimas aun con la sonrisa en la cara. Ganándose una mirada de "lo dudo" por parte del mencionado

Grimjou camina asta el lado de Drager y le dice mientras le pone una mano en el hombro

-Drager, lo que ichigo te quiere dar a entender,-dice mientras suelta una risita-es que Nell y Ayame se van a pelear para ver quien se vuelve tu "Moka" ¿quedo claro?

EL draconiano se quita los lentes mientras abre desmesuradamente los ojos y exclama-¡¡¡Diablos, no puede ser!!!

Ichigo se encontraba con al misma racicion que el rubio y solo le reclama al peliazul

-no podiste haberlo que ase como una hora?

-no, era divertido verte sufrir

-I hate you-fue toda la respuesta de este

**Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo, al fin lo termine después de recuperar m****i compu después de haberla tenido como por 5 meses muerta, y otros 3 en coma, espero les guste este capitulo.**

**Solo les quiero decir que ya voy a tratar un poco mas seguido de subir capítulos conforme me vaya teniendo el tiempo, ya que se me avecina el examen de ingreso a la prepa. Aparte de que ya conseguí quien me este "fregando" para que escriba mas seguido ¿verdad Drager-onichan?**

**Pues bueno seria todo por el momento. Espero rewies para saber que les pareció este capitulo si les gusto o no. y para saber con quien quieren que se quede este ichigo, ya que yo tengo ya mai moka.**

**Saludos bye. **

**P.D: No le squiero dar fecha para subir el siguiente capitulo, solo espero que sea pronto, por que si no me va a ir como en "feria"**

_**(voz lejana)**_**¡Kyuto! Mas te vale empezar a escribir el siguiente capitulo de una vez si no quieres que te ponga una sesión triple de entrenamiento conmigo**

**Ven se los dije….T_T **


	8. Chapter 8

** CHAPTER 8: ADVERTISEMEN**

**-**así que, ¿fue así como terminaste en el equipo?-pregunto Sado

-si-fue toda la respuesta por parte de Ayame

-entonces…eso quiere decir ¿que tu y Nell se odian?

-¿Qué?, no, claro que no-respondió ofendida esta-esa buja peli verde y yo somos las mejores amigas-le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-pero no me acabas de decir que….

-si, cuando se trata de Drager, somos las peores enemigas, pero fuera de ahí somos muy amigas

Sado se le quedo viendo con una gotita de pena en la nuca y Ayame al notar esto le dijo con desenfado

-¿Qué querías? Solo somos 4 chicas en el hades, seria muy aburrido si estuviéramos todo el tiempo peleadas ¿no?

-…..pues…

-como sea, te quiero preguntar una cosa desde hace rato

-¿Qué?

-¿tu por que estas aquí?

-bueno….pues veras-empezó el moreno-yo estoy aquí por….

Y así el de raíces aztecas le conto todo lo sucedido referente a Ichigo y a el

-valla, no a sido nada fácil para ti ¿verdad?-dijo sorprendida la peli morada

-si de hecho-contesto Sado-sigo sin entender como fue que perdí contra Drager

-¿Qué no es obvio? es que MI Drager es invencible-le dijo con corazones en los ojos-no tenias ninguna oportunidad contra el

-pero….si e estado entrenando desde que se fue Ichigo, y aunque le conecte mi "directo" y "la muerte" no le paso nada

-¡hey! ¡Alto! Dijiste "directo" y la muerte"

-si

-¿y que rayos es eso?

-son mis ataques mira-le dijo mientras transformaba sus brazos-con la izquierda utilizo la muerte y con la derecha el directo

-mmmm, dime una cosa-le dijo Ayame después de observar por unos minutos sus brazos-¿Cómo atacas?

-¿Cómo que como ataco?

-si, me refiero a que, por lo que veo, necesitas hacer un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo si no, no sirve

-si, eso ya lo sabia y e estado mejorando mi agilidad pero aun así me cuesta mucho trabajo

-espera aquí, no tardo-le ordeno la succubus y desapareció detrás de una puerta dejando atrás a un intrigado moreno

La chica vuelve después de cinco minutos con lo que perece una laptop y le empieza a conectar varios cables a Sado, en los brazos, pecho y cabeza

-emm…Ayame-dice Sado

-no hables-le interrumpe la chica-recuéstate

El chico obedece y le peli morada empieza a escribir en la laptop. Después de aproximadamente 10 minutos la succubus anuncia:

-¡listo! ¡Ya esta! Ye se la forma de ayudarte

-¿Qué hablas en serio?

-si-le responde alegremente-pero va a tardar unos cuantos días así que….¿que te perece si te doy un "tour" por el castillo?, digo, ahora que este va a ser tu hogar, debes de conocerlo ¿no?

-claro-responde tranquilamente el moreno y se para de la cama-¿por donde empezamos?

-¿Qué te perece si empezamos por mostrarte cual va a hacer tu habitación?-le dice alegremente mientras sale de el cuarto

-por mi esta bien

Y así ponen marcha a la torre norte del castillo, Después de 20 minutos caminando en un incomodo silencio para Sado, la peli morada se detiene en una puerta cualquiera y exclama

-¡ya llegamos! esta será tu alcoba ahora que estas aquí en el Hades-y entonces abre la puerta-entra para que la conozcas

Al entrar Sado, este queda totalmente asombrado al ver la habitación:

Se trataba de una recamara finamente decorada con muebles hechos a mano, todos hechos de finas maderas, el ropero de una esquina de caoba, la mesa de noche estaba echa de cedro y el escritorio que se encontraba junto al ropero de encontraba una exuberante cama matrimonial con finos bordados al igual que las cortinas que tapaban una ventana cercana

Al ver que el moreno no sala de su asombro por la habitación le dice burlonamente

-¿Por qué el asombro, sado? ¿Tengo que recordarte que estas en la casa del rey del inframundo?,-y agrega mientras empieza a caminar-vamos no tengo todo el día y tengo mucho que mostrarte

Sado sale de su incredulidad y alcanza a su guía, después de varios minutos en silencio sado decide expresar una duda que le carcomía por dentro desde que llego

-Ayame-la llama-dime un acosa

-¿Qué?

-por lo que e visto y oído, todos ustedes son muy poderosos ¿ no?

-claro

-¿pero Ichigo es su líder?

-si

-eso significa que es mas poderoso que ustedes ¿cierto?

- no entiendo a donde quieres llegar Sado-dijo la succubus

-me refiero a que no entiendo como es que en 3 años el se volvió tan poderoso si yo también e estado practicando durante ese tiempo y solo e mejorado un poco-dijo pensativamente Sado mientras caminaban en uno de los tantos corredores

Ante este comentario Ayame se detiene en seco y pregunta con voz seria

-tu respóndeme esta Sado, sinceramente ¿cuantas horas entrenaste estos 3 años?

-pues…sinceramente-respondió reflexivamente-solo entrenaba de 2 a 3 horas a la semana, pero eso que tiene que…

-te propongo esto-le corto fríamente-entrena durante todo un año sin parar, las 24 horas del día, los 7 días a la semana y luego entrena de18 a 19 horas diarias por 2 años, y veremos si no te vuelves así de poderoso

-valla así que es eso….-dijo asombrado el moreno

-si, el a estado entrenando todo ese tiempo, y gracias a eso se ha vuelto mas poderoso de lo que cualquier shinigami habría soñado

-valla…pero….¿en donde a estado entrenando?-inquirió con curiosidad el de raíces aztecas

-¿Cómo que en donde?-respondió la peli morada con sarcasmo-pues en el cuarto de entrenamiento

-¿tienen cuarto de entrenamiento?

-claro, de echo esta detrás de esa puerta-dijo señalando una puerta el fondo del pasillo-¿quieres ir a ver?

-por supuesto-respondió el moreno poniéndose en marcha asía el lugar

Al abrir la puerta, el moreno se encuentra con un amplio espació casi comparado con una cancha de futbol reglamentaria o mas grande según calculo el, "¿_a esto le llaman cuarto de entrenamiento?, yo lo llamaría cuarto de guerra", _pensó al ver el lugar, ya que no era para menos, dado que todo el lugar estaba completamente en ruinas, con el suelo y las paredes cuarteadas y sin uno que otro pedazo, en algunas partes del cuarto había montones de escombros que se podían deducir como partes de los pilares que yo no estaban. pero lo que mas llamo la atención del moreno fue que en el cuarto se podían ver pequeños ases de luz acompañadas por grandes estruendos

-¿pero que es eso?-pregunto sado aun en el marco de la puerta

-mmmm... ¿y ahora por que estarán "entrenando" esos dos?-pregunto Ayame detrás de el, mas para ella que para su acompañante

-entrenando-repitió este-¿quien diablos entrena así?

-pues quien mas, Drager y Kyuto-respondió con simpleza la peli morada

-pero…¿como?...si ni siquiera los puedo ver…..como sabes quienes son….

-¿que no los puedes ver?-inquirió la chica-ahh, cierto van muy rápido para ti, y no estas acostumbrado a esa velocidad….mmm…ya se, ponte esto, con esto los veras-le dijo metiendo la mano dentro del cuarto y apareciendo unos anteojos

-¿pero…como?...-cuestiono aun mas sorprendido sado

-¿que? ¿Sorprendido? Este cuarto lo hicieron Ichigo y la tal Yami con una gran cantidad de reatsu, por lo que en si el aire del cuarto esta cargado de este y gracias a mi habilidad para moldearlo puedo aparecer lo que yo quieran en este salón-le explico esta, para luego jalarlo de la mano para meterlo en la habitación-pero vamos rápido que quiero saber por que están "entrenando"

Y así Ayame y Sado entraron a la habitación, pero al entrar sado se va violentamente de bruces.

-¿que rayos..?...¡siento como si mi cuerpo pesara 200 kilos!-exclamo sado parándose muy lentamente y con un gran esfuerzo

-ahh…si, se me olvidaba decirte que también gracias a la energía que hay en el cuarto la gravedad aumenta proporcionalmente a la tierra, y según calculo deberíamos estar como a 15 veces la gravedad de la tierra pero no te preocupes pronto te acostumbraras-le explico inocentemente Ayame

-….y no me lo pudiste haber dicho antes…-susurro sado terminándose de parar y respirando agitadamente cuando en su visión periférica capto cierta cabellera verde que el conocía muy bien varios metros de distancia-Nell?….

La peli morada volteo en dirección de la vista de sado y observo a la "bruja peli verde" junto a Senna partiéndose de la risa y a una Moka agitando unos pompones rojos gritando cosas inentendibles

-me pregunto que será tan gracioso…-dijo Ayame para luego arrastrar al moreno e ir en dirección a las chicas

-oigan chicas, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta risa? ¿Y ahora por que están "entrenando" ese par?-interrogo la succubus al llegar con las demás

-jajajajajajaja-seguía riéndose Nell-hola zorra pechugona, hola sado, jajajajajajaja

-¡hey! pero díganme que pasa que me quiero reir con ustedes-dijo asiendo puchero la chica

-jajajajajajajaja, esta bien, esta bi…jajaj...bien-intento calmarse Senna-yo les diré que paso….ja

_**Flash back**_

_Estábamos Nell y yo entrenando con un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Drager se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación parado sobre su pulgar derecho mientras hacía flexiones cuando entraron Kyuto y Moka juntos platicando muy animadamente_

_-¡hey! No tan juntos que les esta prohibido!-grito Drager_

_-no, no, no, mi queridísimo hermano, en eso te equivocas-le respondió Kyuto moviendo el dedo índice en forma negativa-ahora ya puedo estar a lado de my moka aunque sigo sin poder besarla_

_-¿pero como? Si estoy segura de que fresita te castigo por lo que sucedió con los shinigamis-le dije a la bestia sumándome a la conversación_

_-si en eso tienes razón Senna- me apoyo Kyuto-pero lo que no sabes es que Ichigo ya me levanto la mitad del castigo, gracias a mi "plan infalible para hacer que Ichigo me levante aunque sea la mitad del castigo"-me dijo mientras toma una pose de chico guay mientras Moka le celebraba diciéndole que era el demonio mas inteligente del inframundo_

_-dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste-le dijo Drager ya parado y con lo que parecía un tic en el ojo izquierdo_

_-pero por supuesto que si Drager era la única forma de lograrlo_

_-¿que hiciste?-pregunto Nell un tanto interesada_

_-muy sencillo Nell-respondió el pelirrojo aun con su pose de chico buena onda-solo tuve que…_

_** Historia de Kyuto**_

_-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, -le dije a Ichigo mientras le sujetaba su pierna cuando caminaba por uno de los corredores de l castillo_

_-no-fue toda la respuesta de el_

_-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor-el dije mientras le sujetaba la pierna cuando estaba comiendo_

_-no-me volvió a decir el_

_-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor-le dije mientras le sujetaba la pierna cuando estaba entrenando con Grimjou_

_-ya te dije que no-me volvió a responder mientras esquivaba un zero de Grimjou_

_-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor-le dije afuera de la regadera mientras Ichigo se bañaba_

_-que no-me repitió_

_-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor-le dije a lado de su cama mientras dormía_

_-¡CON UNA CHIN….QUE NO!-me grito mientras se paraba_

_-por favor-le repetí_

_-¡AHHHHH! ¡Esta bien, esta bien! puedes estar con Moka pero solo estar con ella, aun no la puedes besar-me dijo-ahora por favor…¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!_

_-¡SIIII!—grite para luego salir corriendo de la habitación para ir a decirle a mi amada Bound que ya podíamos estar juntos_

_** Fin de la historia de Kyuto**_

_-y así fue como Ichigo me dejo estar al lado de my Moka-termino el relato Kyuto aun en su pose de chico guay_

_-¿y te enorgulleces por eso?-le pregunte-a mi en tu lugar me daría pena_

_-ja...pero a mi no por que lo hice por Moka y por eso vale la pena-me respondió mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Moka_

_-no cabe duda-dijo Drager con un semblante muy serio-eres un imbécil….RO…_

_-¡callate!-exclamo de repente Kyuto muy alterado soltando de golpe a su amada-¡no lo digas!_

_-JI….._

_-¡Drager, no te atrevas!-le amenazo-¡te lo advierto! ¡Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me digas a si!_

_-TO_

_-¡ahhh! ¡me las pagaras!-le grito al tiempo de que se lanzaba contra su hermano con el puño por delante_

_-ja…..eso lo veremos-le respondió este al mismo tiempo que esquivaba el primer golpe_

_** FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Después de que Senna terminara la historia empezó a reírse como histérica nuevamente ahora acompañada de Ayame y de Nell que se seguía riendo mientras Sado se mantenía apacible y con una gotita de pena en la nuca mientras que solo tenia un pensamiento en la cabeza:_"Ichigo tuvo que haberse vuelto loco para estar a lado de estas personas tan extrañas"_

-¡ACHUU!-estornudo Ichigo-diablos, creo que me voy a resfriar

-¡hey! ¡No te distraigas Kurosaki!-grito cierto ex espada mientras disparaba varios zeros en dirección al peli naranja

-este…áyame…-dijo sado a la peli morada-me puedes aclarar lo que esta pasando y de paso decirme…¿en donde diablos están Drager y el tal Kyuto?

-jaja…si…jaja…lo siento Sado….jaja-se disculpo la peli morada mientras se ponía de pie ya que a causa de la risa se había tirado al suelo-lo que pasa es que los hermanos Demonio están peleando y…

-no, eso si lo entiendo-interrumpió el moreno-lo que no entiendo es ¿donde diablos están?

-ponte los lentes que te hice-fue toda la contestación que recibió

-pero para que me servirán unos…

-póntelos-le ordeno secamente

Sado obedeció y al ponerse los lentes (que por cierto eran unos al estilo Kelvin Klein) pudo distinguir a dos sujetos intercambiando golpes y patadas…bueno en realidad solo el pelirrojo atacaba mientras que el rubio solo esquivaba los ataques con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-wow-fue todo lo que pudo articular el de raíces aztecas

-¿que?¿sorprendido?-cuestiono la succubus con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz

-mucho-le respondió mientras se quitaba las gafas y los dos sujetos desaparecían y se volvían a ver los haces de luz junto con los estruendos-¿pero como?

-ya te lo había dicho ¿no? Yo puedo crear cualquier cosa en esta habitación y lo único que hice fue hacer unos lentes de cámara lenta-explico con calma pero al ver la expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro de Sado prosiguió- esos lentes están hecho para ver todo lo que pasa lenta mente y los usaras cada que vengas a entrenar asta que te acostumbres a nuestra velocidad ¿entendiste?

-ehh...si...pero…

Silencio-interrumpió la chica mientas giraba su cabeza-que al parecer ya acabaron

Cuando Sado miro en la dirección a donde todas estaban observando pudo ver como Kyuto se encontraba en el piso jadeando mientras que Drager solo estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en al rostro

-¿Qué pasa hermanito, ya te cansaste?-pregunto con sorna el rubio

-ca…..lla…te-respondió entre jadeos su hermano-dame….cinco…mi….nutos…y…ya ….ve…ras

-ja…ni dándote una eternidad podrías derrotarme-respondió Drager dando media vuelta y poniendo marcha en dirección a la salida mientras prende un cigarrillo y le da una calada antes de posar su mirada en el moreno

-¡Ya acabaste con el, Ayame?-pregunto este

-claro Drager, cielo-respondió la susodicha y agrega en tono pícaro-y ahora voy contigo

-¿pero si yo no tengo nada?

-no me importa, sabes que quiero cuidarte "muy bien"

-¡no obligues a Drager a hacer algo que el no quiere!, ¿escuchaste Zorra pechugona?-interrumpio Nell sumándose a la conversación

-¡tu cállate bruja peli verde que a ti nadie te llamo!-le espeto la agredida para después sostener un duelo de miradas con todo y chispa contra su enemiga

Drager y la mayoría de los presentes (y digo la mayoría por que Kyuto y Moka estaban en su mundo) vieron con una gotita en la nuca el suceso y después el rubio pasa de largo mientras suspira con resignación pero antes de salir gira y ve a Sado para decirle:

-por cierto bienvenido a la familia y si quieres alguien con quien entrenar SERIAMENTE PUEDES BUSCARME –diciendo esto tan alto para que el pelirrojo lo escuchara-pregúntale a alguien donde esta mi cuarto, eso es todo

-ehh….gracias-respondió el moreno aun inseguro y después escucha como Senna le susurra

-si quieres vivir, mas te vale que nunca entrenes con el ¿escuchaste?

Y el moreno solo asintió

-bien, supongo que eso es todo por ahora, ya es de noche así que vámonos a dormir-dijo Ayame mientras se estiraba un poco

-¿que? ¿De noche?-pregunto sado-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-será por que el cielo esta oscuro….-respondió la chica como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-pero…esto es el infierno-respondió el moreno-¿como sabes si es de día o de noche?

-ah si, eso-dijo pensativa la succubus-ehh…tu explícaselo bruja-dijo viendo a Nell que se encontraba revisando a Kyuto bajo la mirada de desconfianza por parte de Moka

-bueno-dijo esta-lo que pasa es que Itsigo y Yami hicieron algo parecido a lo que hizo Aizen en las noches-al ver que Sado no entendía decidió elaborar un poco su explicación-veras, como a Ichigo le parresia raro que no amanecía aquí, puso, junto con Yami, una barrera de reatsu que crea la ilusión de que es de día y cuando ya es muy tarde Ichigo la desase y todo se vuelve oscuro y parece de noche

-¿Y como sabe cuando tiene que desaparecer la barrera?-inquirió Sado

-ah, eso es fácil-respondió Sena que ya estaba por salir de la habitación-fresita tiene un reloj que le regalo su padre antes de todo lo que sucedió con respecto a sus "amigos"

-valla-dijo el moreno-bueno, supongo que tienen razón tengo que descansar para asimilar todo esto-y dicho esto emprendió camino a su dormitorio pensando en que pasaría ahora, pero cuando paso cerca de una ventana una fuerte explosión lo saco de sus cavilaciones, se acerco un poco para ver lo que pasaba pero quedo anonado al ver lo que sucedía allá fuera

Y no era para menos ya que el patio interior del castillo estaba totalmente destruido y en el centro de este se podían ver a dos sujetos, uno peli naranja y el otro peli azul, este ultimo bastante maltrecho y respirando agitadamente, mientras que el primero solo respiraba pausadamente

-bastante bien Grimjou, has mejorado bastante desde la primera ves que nos enfrentamos, ahora ya eres capas de lanzar tres rey Zeros continuos-felicito Ichigo

-maldito kurosaki-respondió este -te estuviste conteniendo

-solo un poco-le dijo con media sonrisa- vamos ya es hora de dormir, mañana seguiremos practicando

-Tsk, ya que me queda-responde el ex espada antes de desaparecer y acto seguido, el peli naranja también lo hace

-rayos, en serio Ichigo tuvo que haberse vuelto loco para estar con esta gente-dijo sado para si mismo mientas volvía a emprender camino asía su dormitorio

-sabes….yo también lo e llegado a pensar-dijo una voz

-¡Ichigo!-exclama el moreno bastante sorprendido mientras hace un ademan con las manos–cu…cu…¿cuando apareciste?

-justo a tiempo pare escuchar que me llamaras loco-responde el chico después de pensar unos instantes-¿enserio lo crees?-le cuestiona con una cara de pocos amigos

-emm…bueno…..este…..-empieza Sado-creo que has cambiado mucho en estos tres años…je…je-se excuso

-mmm…bueno, supongo que tienes razón pero ya dejaremos para después esta charla, por ahora vallamos a dormir

-de acuerdo-el moreno sigue su camino pero se detiene y se voltea-buenas noches Ichigo-se despide con una sonrisa

-buenas noches…Chad-le contesta con la misma sonrisa antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

Al día siguiente:

EL moreno se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando los rayos de sol se filtraron por la cortina de la ventana para despertarlo pero antes de que siquiera se pudiera parar, la puerta de su habitación se abre de golpe abriéndole paso a una succubus bastante enérgica

-¡Sado! ¡ ya despierta que es de día!-grito la chica mientras recogía las cortinas abriéndole paso a un sol bastante brillante-ya levántate flojo

Sado se incorporo lentamente para ponerse de pie y estriarse sin percatarse de la mirada de asombro por parte de Ayame. Ya que con toda la rapidez con la que había echo su viaje de visita al inframundo era más que obvio que no traía nada de ropa, pero con todo lo sucedido el día anterior solo había atinado a quitarse la playera sin mangas con la bandera ingresa que llevaba y dormir con solo su pantalón.

Y ahí estaba ahora con su torso bien formado al descubierto frente a la peli morada que lo miraba de arriba a abajo con ojo critico

-mm..Bastante bien tengo que admitirlo-dijo después de varios minutos-pero no te comparas con mi Drager, ¡es que el es un cuero!

-ehhh…este…¿podrías salir de mi habitación para cambiarme?…-dijo algo apenado el de raíces aztecas al darse cuenta de la situación en la cual se encontraba

-ok, te espero-respondió esta mientras salía de su cuarto

Cinco minutos después:

El moreno y Ayame iban caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo mientras esta ultima tarareaba una canción (la de yura yura para ser mas exactos) y el otro iba pensando en varias cosas así que el silencio no era incomodo pero el moreno decidió romperlo

-este….Ayame, ¿a donde vamos?-le cuestiono mientras doblaban una esquina

-a desayunar, o que ¿no tienes hambre?-respondió de manera casual esta mientras empezaban a bajar por una escalera

Después de eso siguieron caminando en silencio por varios minutos mientras caminaban por pasillos y descendían escaleras lo cual hizo preguntarse a sado mientras bajaban la escalera del vestíbulo del por que no ponían un maldito elevador, después de eso doblaron a la izquierda y se toparon de frente con una gran puerta

-listo, hemos llegado-anuncio la ojilla mientras abría la puerta

-ohh, sado, Ayame buenos días-saludo cordialmente Ichigo desde prácticamente el otro lado del comedor –vamos toma asiento, debes de tener hambre-le invito

EL moreno obedeció y se sentó a una silla vacía a lado de Grimjou en esa mesa rectangular estilo victoriano con los respaldos de las sillas que llegaban como dos cabezas arriba de el, mientras que Ayame se sentaba en otra silla a lado de Drager que se encontraba moviendo la cabeza mientras se quejaba

-vamos Nell ya te dije que me puedo alimentar yo solo

-si, ya lose pero vamos deja que yo te de-le pedía la susodicha mientras agitaba los palillos con un trozó de pescado

-no- fue toda la respuesta de este

-déjalo en paz bruja, no ves que no quiere que tu le des de comer en la boca-le defendió áyame que se acababa de sentar- el quiere que le de yo ¿verdad?-le dijo de forma por demás melosa mientras le acercaba unos palillos con una bola de arroz

-no…-dijo cansadamente el rubio

-Ok Sado, ¿Qué se te antoja comer?-le preguntaba el peli naranja a su nuevo hermano

-mmm no se…..un curry, si se me antoja un curry-respondió este después de pensarlo un poco

De repente, de l a nada apareció uno de los cocineros con un curry y se lo dejo enfrente de sado para luego desaparecer con una reverencia

-que lo disfrutes-le dijo el exshinigami

Así el desayuno paso sin mas inconvenientes, con el duelo entre áyame y Nell por ver quien alimentaba a Drager, Con Moka dándole de comer a Kyuto en la boca, con Senna platicando con Ichico de varias cosas y con un Grimjou comiendo apacible mente sin ponerle atención al resto del mundo. Al término de la comida la mayoría se retiro quedando solo Ichigo Sado y Ayame en el comedor

-y bien Ayame ¿como vas?-preguntó de repente el antiguo shinigami sustituto

-bastante bien, aunque no como quisiera-respondió la susodicha

-¿Y eso?

-es más difícil de lo que parece-respondió la chica-por que tengo que crear pieza por pieza y después unirlas con reatsu, y esa es la parte mas difícil, fuera de eso, voy bien

-mm, ya veo,¿ como cuanto crees que tardes?

-a este paso, como unas 2 semanas

-perdón, pero… ¿de que hablan?-pregunto Sado que no entendía nada de la platica

-no te preocupes Chad-respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa un tanto malévola en el rostro, cosa que hizo estremecer al moreno-dentro de poco lo sabrás, pero por ahora,-dijo levantándose-entrenaras con áyame en el cuarto de entrenamiento así que…¡andando!

Por increíble que parezca, el tono con que ordeno ir a entrenar era algo que Sado nunca había oído en el, fue una orden pero sin la severidad de que caracteriza a estas frases, fue como una petición, no, como una orden débil, en realidad Sado no podía encontrar palabras para describirla (ni yo tampoco) pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban dentro del cuarto de entrenamiento

-este… áyame, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto un tanto preocupado el moreno

-pues que mas…entrenar-respondió esta-lo primero que aremos será entrenar tu velocidad y reflejos así que…..¡EMPIEZA A CORRER!

Esa si fue una orden y el de raíces aztecas no tuvo mas opción que obedecerla, en un principio le costaba bastante trabajo, en especial por que ella le empezó a arrojar cosas después de un rato, pasaron dos días para que fuera capas de correr normalmente y al acabo de unos días mas ya era capas de dar 30 vueltas a la habitación en una hora esquivando los ataques de Ayame, que le aventaba cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera

-Ok, muy bien Sado-dijo Ayame después de 8 días de arduo entrenamiento-ahora empezaremos con tu puntería

-¿mi puntería? ¿y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto Sado un tanto confuso

-oh créeme, tiene mucho que ver-le respondió esta con una sonrisa picaresca que causo la misma reacción provocada por Ichigo la semana pasada-así que, intenta atinarle a los objetivos dijo mientras de la nada aparecían tiros al blanco y Sado intentaba atinarle a todos pero era imposible usando solo su directo

Y así paso otra semana en la que el moreno entrenaba de 8 a 10 horas diarias y el resto del tiempo descansaba o platicaba con Ichigo, valla que había cambiado y bastante en su opinión pero le alegraba el echo de volverlo a tenerlo como amigo, no, como algo mejor, como Hermano. Ocasionalmente, también platicaba con Nell o con Senna, si bien, antes no se conocían, esto le permitió pasar mas tiempo con ellas y tomarles cierto aprecio, con Grimjou era casi igual de no ser por que en un principio lo único que asía el peli azul era asentir o quedarse dormido pero después de varios días se volvió un poco, solo un poco mas abierto, también había estado con Kyuto y Moka que para su sorpresa, fueron los que mas rápido lo aceptaron y lo ayudaban en algunas cosas como cuando le tocaba hacer la limpieza de por lo menos su alcoba y es que era en esos momentos cuando extrañaba su casa y a su pequeña pero cómoda habitación, también intento hablar con Drager y aunque el rubio era algo escéptico mantenían conversaciones algo profundas con el, a pesar de que la única ves que le pidió entrenar un poco, tal y como había dicho Senna, casi lo mata, así que decidió no volver a hacerlo, ya habían pasado mas de 2 semanas desde su llegada al hades, ya era la hora de la comida y para variar , todos estaban en su mundo, al parecer era cosa de todos los días ver casi siempre la misma escena solo que con un platillo diferente cada día, pero esta vez no fue así ya que Ayame no se había presentado por lo que Nell se veía contenta y asta cierto punto preocupada, mas cuando Senna le pregunto a Ichigo la causa de la ausencia de la chica y este solo respondió-lo mas seguro es que este terminando un trabajo que yo le encargue- lo cual causo que mas de uno tuviera la duda presente

Así la comida transcurrió sin mas y cuando Sado se iba a levantar para seguir entrenando Ichigo lo Llamo

-hey Chad, acompáñame-le pidió al tiempo que se levantaba y salía primero que el moreno tomando rumbo al lo que Sado recordaba era la enfermería

Antes de salir Sado miro asía atrás y podría jurar que todos los que estaban en la mesa tenían una sonrisa un tanto diabólica, esta Drager y Grimjou lo estaban asiendo, cosa que hizo que al moreno tuviera otra vez esa mala sensación a la que por alguna extraña razón ya se estaba acostumbrando

Al llegar, justo como el chico predijo, a la puerta de enfermería esta se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a los chicos y revelando a una Ayame con ojeras en el rostro, bastante cansada pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz

-vaya, a juzgar por tu sonrisa diría que ya lo terminaste-declaro Ichigo sonriendo

-si, de hecho iba a buscarlos en este mismo instante-dijo la chica con voz cansada-pero pasen

Los muchachos obedecieron y al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver todo el lugar bastante desordenado, con algunas piezas raras en el suelo, varias herramientas repartidas por igual, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de los dos amigos fue una pequeña caja negra, no más grande que una de zapatos, en medio de la habitación, al aproximarse a ella, Sado con cierta curiosidad mientras que el peli naranja con ansiedad fueron rebasados por la peli morada que tomo la caja y se planto frente a ellos, estaban casi en el centro de la habitación.

-y bien, ¿funcionara?-inquirió Ichigo un tanto impaciente

-pero claro que lo ara-comento ofendida la enfermera -¿o desconfías de mi?

-sabes que eso es imposible-le respondió el exshinigami sin inmutarse mientras se giraba para ver a su antiguo camarada-se que te preguntaras del por que te e traído aquí ¿cierto?

-pues…-comenzó este pero fue interrumpido por su amigo

-te traje aquí por que desde tu primera pelea contra Drager me di cuentas de que tu estilo de lucha no había cambiado mucho que digamos en estos últimos años, por lo tanto, estas en desventaja por que "el enemigo" ya conoce tus habilidades así que pensé "por que no hacer que Chad se reinvente así mismo" así que le pedí a Ayame que construyera unas armas especiales para ti

-"armas especiales"-repitió el moreno-¿Qué clase de armas?

-unas que solo tu fueras capas de controlar-dijo la chica al tiempo que le mostraba la caja y su contenido, que eran: dos pistolas, una Cold modificada (como la que utiliza the Punisher) color negro con acabados en café y una magnum de revolver plateada con el mango de el mismo color que la anterior

-debes de estar bromeando-dijo el chico-¿en serio esperas que pueda utilizar estas pistolas así nada mas?

-claro que no-respondió secamente Ichigo sorprendiendo al moreno-pero por eso has estado entrenando estas dos semanas

-¿Qué?-fue todo lo que pudo articular sado

-je,¿ en serio creíste que te puse a entrenar tu velocidad y tu puntería solo por que si?-dijo el peli naranja con una sonrisa mitad burlona y mitad macabra en el rostro

-Vamos Sado, nosotros no somos tan tontos-colaboro Ayame con la misma sonrisa que Ichigo-nosotros desde un principio planeamos que hacer contigo, así que el hecho de que te hayamos puesto a entrenar desde un principio solo esos dos aspectos fue por que sabíamos que necesitarías para manejar las pistolas

Sado aun tenía una cara de sorpresa mezclada con una de incertidumbre al no entender muy bien lo que le acababan de decir

-vale, como veo que no te quedo claro-empezó Ichigo-vamos al cuarto de entrenamiento para que veas a que nos referimos

Al llegar al cuarto Ayame inmediatamente creo un muñeco de prueba de color blanco -bien Sado-dijo la peli morada- ataca al muñeco con tu directo

-De acuerdo-dijo el moreno transformando su brazo y lanzándose contra el muñeco preparado para conectar el golpe, pero a unos cuantos centímetros este desapareció ocasionando que el ataque creara un gran cráter en el suelo-¿pero que….?

-oh casi se me olvida-dijo Ayame en tono juguetón-ese muñeco esta echo para escapar de cualquier ataque con una velocidad menor a 50 km/h y tu velocidad actual fue de solo de 20km/h

-maldición-fue lo único que dijo el moreno-si no fuera tan difícil moverse en este lugar….-empezó a decir pero de pronto sintió un pequeño retortijón en el estomago y todo su cuerpo se volvió mas liviano, asombrado, volteo a ver a Ichigo que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados

-así que es eso-dijo de repente la chica sorprendiendo a Chad-vale, en estos momentos Ichigo esta neutralizando el reatsu en el lugar, por lo que ahora es un lugar común y corriente así que ataca otra vez y veremos que tan rápido eres en realidad

El moreno asintió y se lanzo al ataque nuevamente ahora a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz, sin embargo, a solo escasos milímetros el maniquí volvió a desaparecer ocasionando que el de raíces aztecas dejara otro cráter

-rayos…..

-35km/hora-anuncio la oji lila–bastante bien

-es demasiado rápido, si tan solo-empezó Sado pero de pronto se volvió a sentir pesado y casi por inercia volvió a ver a Ichigo que solo se limito a sonreir

-bien-dijo el chico-ahora inténtalo con las pistolas

-pero…

-solo hazlo

-de acuerdo

-toma-dijo áyame dándole la cold modificada-esta será tu directo

-Pero, ¿Cómo la uso?-pregunto el moreno mientras observaba el arma

-sencillo, solo dirige tu reatsu a la pistola, entre mas reatsu dirijas mas potente sera la bala-explico Ayame

-bien, inténtalo-dijo Ichigo

Sado obedeció y tomo la pistola, se puso de lado ya que su fortaleza le permitia disparar con una mano, mando un poco de energía espiritual a la pistola y apretó el gatillo. Lo siguiente que vio fue un cráter en el lugar donde estaba el muñeco

-como te podrás dar cuenta, la bala conserva toda la fuerza de tu ataque pero es mas rápida-dijo el peli naranja-así que realmente es un ataque perfecto, bueno, casi perfecto-se corrigió a si mismo

-¿casi?-repitió al moreno-¿Por qué casi?

-por que tanta fuerza hace inestable la precisión del tiro, si no me crees ve el muñeco-le pidió el exshinigami al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amigo

El chico obedece y camina hacia la posición del muñeco, el llegar, ve con asombro que el muñeco estaba casi completo excepto por que le faltaba un brazo

-imposible-susurro Chad-estoy seguro que apunte en medio del muñeco-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Ichigo

-ves, ese es el problema, todavía no tienes una buena puntería, por el echo que de nunca la habías necesitado-atrajo la atención Ayame mientras levantaba el dedo índice al altura de su cabeza, pero al ver la cara de incertidumbre de el moreno le explico-vamos, seamos realistas, ¿Cuánta punterías necesitas para darle a un enemigo que esta a 20cm de distancia?

-tienes razón-acepto Sado-eso significa que tendré que entrenar mi puntería-dijo con fuego en los ojos a causa de su determinación

-así se habla Chad-le apoyo chigo mientras empezaba a salir de la habitación-me gustaría quedarme pero tengo cosas que hacer, Ayame, tu ya sabes que hacer

-hai!-grito áyame mientras levantaba la mano izquierda-bien sado, seguirás haciendo lo mismo que hacíamos la semana pasada solo que ahora será con al pistola ¿te parece?

-de acuerdo-respondió el chico mientras se ponían a entrenar

Ya eran mas de tres semanas en las que no había rastro de Sado, ya habían buscado en todos lados y no encontraban nada

-ahh…sado ¿donde estarás?-decía Rukia acostada en el sofá de su sala mientras veía el techo -_"me pregunto si no tendrás que ver con esto…Ichigo" _–pensó la chica mientras su mirada se ponía vidriosa

-señorita Kuchiki-dijo una voz que ella conocía perfectamente

-¡capitán Ukitake!-exclamo la morena al ver de quien se trataba-¿pero que hace aquí?

-vine por ti, ¿no es obvio?-le dijo el capitán peliblanco con la misma calma de siempre-vamos a tener una reunión de capitanes esta tarde y vine a recogerte

-pe…pero… yo no soy capitán-susurro ella, era cierto, ella era teniente y estaba postulándose para capitana de su escuadrón, pero todavía era teniente

-pero es para que te acostumbres-le respondió dulcemente el capitán pero después su rostro se torno serio-además, en la junta se tratara algo que tal vez te interese

-¿interesante?-repitió la chica-¿de que va a tratar la junta?

-de la posible traición del ex shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo

Ante estas palabras Rukia inmediatamente salió disparada hacia la puerta de conexión seguida de cerca por el capitán

Ya eran tres semanas en las que no sabían nada de Sado, ella si estaba preocupada, después de todo eran amigos ¿o no?, a diferencia de su exnovio, que no había ayudado en la búsqueda de Sado de echo, pareciera que no le importaba, ya que cuando ella hablaba con el de eso, el simplemente respondía-si Sado no es capas de cuidarse solo no entiendo como era amigo nuestro -si eso decía y fueron precisamente esas palabras las que terminaron con su relación.

** Flash back:**

-Oye Ishin-kun-decía Inoue mientras caminaban por la calle-¿crees que sado este bien?

-si Sado no es capas de cuidarse por si mismo no entiendo como es que era amigo nuestro-respondió el de lentes

-pero…-empezo a decir la chica

-pero nada Orihime-le interrumpió Ishida friamente-no hay excusa para dejarse capturar por el enemigo y por lo que dijo Kon no fue capturado, el quiso irse, es un traidor al igual que el imbécil de Kurosaki

Esas fueron las palabras que terminaron con su paciencia, no podía creer que el peli azul llamara traidor no solo a su amigo Sado sino que también a Ichigo, era cierto que después de tanto pensarlo y platicar con Rukia que se había vuelto su mejor amiga, pues Tatsuki se había ido a USA a participar en varios torneos de taekuondo y había decidido quedarse hay por un tiempo, y de contar que paso ese día llegaron a la inevitable conclusión de que había sido su culpa, pero de que ella y Rukia aceptaran su culpa a que Ishida insultara al peli naranja era algo muy diferente que la chica no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

Lo siguiente que paso era algo que Ishida no se esperaba, bueno ni Kami se lo esperaba, solo que el peli azul sintió un ardor en su mejilla derecha, mientras entraba en shock

-escucha muy bien Ishida Urryu-dijo con una determinación nunca antes vista en su bello rostro-nunca en tu vida vuelvas a decir que Ichigo-kun es un traidor ¿entendiste?-le pregunto pero no espero a que el chico respondiera-tu jamás te esmeraste en conocerlo y siempre lo consideraste inferior a ti aun cuando varias veces nos salvo y por lo tanto no tienes derecho a juzgarlo –le recrimino mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba caminar-y en cuando a nosotros, ¡TERMINAMOS!-grito mientras se alejaba dejando a un Aturdido Quinsy que aun no salía de su asombro mientras se sobaba la mejilla

** FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

De eso no más de tres horas, la peli naranja estaba en el sofá de su sala pensando en eso cuando un gato negro entro por la ventana con total sigilo

-valla, quien diría que la dulce y linda Orihime fuera capas de hacer eso-dijo de repente el gato causándole un gran susto a la chica

-¡Yo…Youruchi! –Exclamo aterrada Inoue por la sorpresa-¿pero que haces aquí?

-bueno, vine a llevarte a la reunión de capitanes que será esta tarde-dijo el gato al tiempo que empezaba a cambiar para transformarse e una hermosa mujer de piel morena-asi que es hora de irnos si no queremos llegar tarde-dijo mientras habría una puerta de conexión entre el mundo humano y la SS empezando a caminar

-pero Yorouchi-la detuvo Inoue-yo no soy un capitán, ni siquiera soy una shinigami

-no te preocupes por eso-le tranquilizo la Reyna del shupo-el capitán del primer escuadrón ordeno que todos los seres que alguna vez fueron cercanos a Ichigo se presentaran en la reunión pero por lo que vi ase rato, no creo que a Ishida le interese así que vámonos-dijo poniéndose en marcha seguida de una muy preocupada Orihime que al escuchar que en la junta se pedía la presencia de los amigos de Ichigo supo de inmediato que no era algo bueno

-¿entonces viste lo que paso?-pregunto la chica mientras corrían por el portal

-si

-y….-empezó ella esperando un reproche por parte de Yorouchi

-no podría estar mas orgullosa de ti-le dijo mientras le sonreía y aceleraba el pasos seguida de cerca por una muy animada Inoue

Ya eran tres semanas desde su llegada al Hades, ya eran 3 semanas las que llevaba entrenando y ya era una semana en la que había aprendido a dominar completamente sus armas pudiéndole atinar asta al demonio pelirrojo en movimiento sin las gafas que le hizo Ayame lo cual, según Ichigo, era un gran logro

Ya habían acabado de comer y el moreno estaba charlando con Drager cuando Ichigo los interrumpió

-Chad, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-fue su pregunta

-claro

-no te vallas Drager-dijo el peli naranja al ver las intenciones del rubio-te puedes quedar-al ver que el Draconiano se quedo en la silla prosiguió-dime Chad, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien-respondió el moreno un poco sorprendido

-que bueno-dijo el chico-¿Cómo te ha ido en los entrenamientos?

-de maravilla

- te sientes poderoso-esa no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación

-esto..Ichigo, ¿a donde quieres llegar?-pregunto por fin Sado ya que esa actitud no era común en el

-quiero saber si te sientes lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar a alguien en una batalla-dijo seriamente el peli naranja pero con una ansiedad visible en sus ojos

-….no lo se….-respondió Sado pensativamente, era verdad que se había vuelto poderoso en tan poco tiempo pero ¿realmente seria tan fuerte como para enfrentarse con alguien cara a cara?

-por supuesto que podría-se escucho una voz proveniente de la puerta-después de todo no a estado tomando la siesta en todo el tiempo que lleva aquí

Al escuchar la voz, los tres chicos voltearon a ver a quien estaba en la puerta y lo que vieron los sorprendió, ya que ahí se encontraba Ayame recargada en la puerta cruzada de brazos y con una actitud tan seria que sorprendió asta al Draconiano

-¿estas segura de eso Ayame?-pregunto Ichigo en el mismo tono serio de siempre

-por supuesto-respondió la chica-después de todo es capaz de darle a Kyuto en movimiento, algo que asta a ti te cuesta trabajo

-¡que! ¿En serio?-exclamo Chad al escuchar eso

-tengo que admitirlo-dijo Ichigo-cuando llegue a entrenar con el solo le podía dar ocasionalmente cuando utilizaba mi gatsuga Tenshou

Drager sonrió para sus adentros, era cierto que su hermanito era muy veloz, siempre tenía problemas para vencerlo por eso desde que tenía memoria, la razón por la que lo vencía fácilmente era por que sus golpes eran poco precisos y fáciles de adivinar

-valla, no lo sabia-susurro Sado

-bueno, si estas tan segura de que Sado puede hacerlo-prosiguió Ichigo pero ahora con una sonrisa-¿te gustaría hacer una apuesta?

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?-pregunto la chica visiblemente interesada en la propuesta

-mira, vamos a hacer esto-explico al peli naranja-que Sado valla a Karakura, haber a quien se enfrenta y si consigue derrotarlo-prosiguió-are que Drager tenga una cita contigo. Sin ninguna interrupción y al final podrás hacer lo que se te en gana con el-en ese instante le brillaron los ojos a Ayame pero casi de inmediato la mirada alegre fue sustituida por una de preocupación

-¿y si no lo consigue?-pregunto un poco dudosa

En ese instante se le formo a Ichigo una sonrisa Sádica y en cierta forma desquiciada que asusto a los presentes

-si no lo consigue-dijo Ichigo son una voz tan sádica y burlona que dejaría Orgulloso a su Hollow interno-tu…-empezó-¡no podrás ver. ni tocar a Drager, ni acercarte a la enfermería o al cuarto de entrenamiento, lo único que podrás hacer será pasear por lo jardines del castillo, a, y nada de entrenar ahí! ¿Estas de acuerdo?

La chica se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior calculando sus posibilidades de victoria

-¿estas de acuerdo?-volvió a preguntar el exshinigami

"_que no acepte, que no acepte"-_rogaba mentalmente el rubio-_"por favor que no acepte"_

-acepto-exclamo la succubus con una mirada decidida, Ichigo solo sonrió

_-"nooooooooooo"-_pensó Drager_-"estoy jodido, no quiero ni pensar que me va a ser Ayame si gana"_

-perfecto-dijo-Sado prepárate que cuando den las 3 vas a ir a Karakura, pero antes-dijo arrojándole un sobre a la peli morada-vallan a comprar algo de ropa

-de acuerdo-Ayame jalo de la mano a Sado que no sabia como reaccionar y desaparecieron en una nube de humo

-solo una pregunta-dijo de repente Drager-¿por que me apostaste a mí?

-por que en todo el tiempo que lleva ella aquí, nunca hemos hecho nada para agradecerle lo que hace por nosotros, que es mucho-dijo el chico cambiando su sonrisa sádica por una tierna-bueno, si yo fuera tu iría preparándome para mi cita-aconsejo dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar-por que Sado a mejorado bastante y no creo que pierda-se escucho mientras se perdía por los pasillo

-esa algún día me las paga-susurro entre dientes el draconiano mientras se daba media vuelta y se marchaba del comedor

Ichigo seguía caminando por los pasillos con varios pensamientos en la cabeza, realmente le preocupaba que sado fuera a encontrarse con un capitán y no pudiera ganar pero confiaba en el y lo único que podía a ser seria esperar noticias, también debía de empezar a planear su siguiente movimiento por que estaba mas que seguro que con sus hermanos no seria problema derrotar a la SS , pero…¿Cómo llegaría allá? ¿Cuál seria el plan de ataque? ¿Qué haría si las cosas se complicaban? Esas y varias preguntas mas mantenían ocupado al peli naranja esta que llego su habitación-_"supongo que dormiré un poco, luego iré a entrenar y después pensare en eso"-_pensó pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una enorme sorpresa en su cama

-Ya….

-Apúrate Sado que ya son las 2:40 y tenemos que estar en la plaza a las 3-decia impaciente Ayame afuera del probador

-mmm…no estoy seguro de que pueda salir a la calle así-dijo Chad asomándose entre las cortinas

-vamos, no seas tímido, déjame verte-pidió la chica

-vamos señor, salga-dijo la encargada de la tienda de ropa

-esta bien-acepto Chad mientras salía ya con la ropa cambiada, llevaba puesto un pantalón tipo vaquero en negro y una chaqueta abierta lo suficientemente larga para cubrir las fundas de las armas que traía en la cintura del mismo color sin nada mas dejando ver su abdomen, ambas prendas con bordados en blanco que le daban un toque al estilo charro

-wow, te ves bastante bien-dijo Ayame levantando una ceja

-me siento raro-se quejo Sado

-no te preocupes, te ves bien-dijo al peli morada para animar a su amigo-venga paguemos y vamos a ver contra quien pelearas

-a todo esto-dijo de repente Sado cuando ya habían salido de la tienda-¿Ichigo de donde saca dinero?

-esa es una excelente pregunta-respondió la chica pensativamente-y es un poco complicado responderla

-¿Por qué?

-por que digamos que "tiene" o "tenemos" varias fuentes de ingresos-dijo Ayame pero al ver que Sado no entendía (lo cual era muy a menudo)le explico-veras, en primera, la familia de Ichigo no sabe que esta en el inframundo planeando un ataque a la Sociedad de almas, ellos piensan que esta en una universidad de Tokio, por lo que va a verlos cada mes y el papa de Ichigo le da Dinero

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que va Karakura cada mes y nosotros nunca nos dimos cuenta?-exclamo Chad ante la sorpresa

-si, y eso es lo gracioso-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-bueno en realidad si se salió de casa en un principio pero como a los dos meses se entero que su familia estaba realmente preocupada así que decidió decirles esa mentira para que no lo estuvieran y poder continuar con sus planes

-¿y las demás fuentes de "ingresos"?

-veras, lo que pasa es que Senna hizo casi lo mismo después de que Yami le regresara la memoria pero con la diferencia de que ella también trabaja en un café los fines de semana

-Ok pero aun así no creo que con un sueldo y dos mesadas para universitarios sobrevivan 7 personas con tales lujos como los de la mansión

-primero que te quede claro-le reprocho la chica-que no es una mansión, es el castillo del rey del inframundo y como tal, todos los servicios contando los sirvientes corren por cortesía de Hades, ¿entiendes?, así que en realidad lo único que ase ese dinero es pagarnos los lujos como ropa y demás, como esto-dijo mostrándole una bolsa y sacando un vestido de noche negro de una pieza

-¿y eso es para?-cuestiono el moreno

-¿que no es obvio? Es el vestido que voy a usar en mi cita con Drager-le respondió con corazones en los ojos

-¿en tu cita? ¿Tan segura estas de que voy a ganar?

-pues claro, después de todo yo e estado contigo y e visto como as mejorado y no me cabe la menor duda de que ganaras-le dijo ahora con convicción y confianza reflejada en su mirada

-bueno regresando al tema ¿solo son ellos tres los que aportan dinero?-pregunto de nuevo Chad mientras seguían caminando por el centro comercial

-pues…no-dijo no muy convencida-Drager y Kyuto también aportan un poco

-¿y ellos en que trabajan?

-realmente han sido de todo-le respondió-desde cargadores asta strippers y actual mente Drager esta de bartender o barman en un antro y Kyuto pues….digamos que sigue en su ultimo trabajo -ahh….

-pero bueno ya es hora de tu pelea- dijo jalándolo de la mano para apresurar el paso

Seguía caminando con la mano en su mejilla derecha, por las calles de la cuidad aun sin poder creer lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo era posible que por unas cuantas palabras hubiera perdido a su novia? ¿Cómo era posible que por decir algo de Ichigo y Sado lo hubieran abofeteado?

-dije la verdad-susurro para si mismo-ellos son unos malditos traidores ¿no?

Aunque si se lo ponía a pensar tal vez Inoue tenía razón, nunca se esmero en conocer a Ichigo, a pesar de que compartió con el varias aventuras como contra los Bound o en la batalla contra Aizen realmente siempre le fue indiferente lo que el hacia o como lo hacia, era igual con Sado o con Renji o con Rukia, era igual con todos, nunca se esmero en conocerlos por que realmente nunca le interesaron, por lo único por lo que peleaba era para demostrar que su especie era la mejor, que el era el mejor.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que sus pies lo llevaron a uno de los barrios de mala muerte que había en Karakura que a esa hora del día estaban deshabitado o al menos eso creía…..

-¡rayos!-exclamo parándose en seco en medio de la calle cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba-¿Cómo pude terminar aquí? Bueno menos mal que no hay nadie así me evitare los problemas de conocer a mas gente estúpida-dijo esto ultimo con un dejo de arrogancia-bueno, será mejor que regrese-dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar de nuevo

-valla, valla-dijo de pronto una voz – jamás creí que me encontraría contigo

El peli azul giro su cabeza hacia la dirección de donde prevenía la voz solo para ver como un puño negro acompañado por un gran destello de reatsu iba asía su posición, logrando esquivarlo por milímetros gracias a su instinto mas que otra cosa

-¡¿pero que te pasa?-exclamo el peli azul al percatarse de quien era el puño-¿acaso quieres matarme?

-si-fue toda al respuesta del moreno antes de mandar otro ataque son su directo

De nueva cuenta el Quinsy esquivo el ataque con mucha dificultad arrogándose asía un lado y cayendo en cuclillas

-no se que te sucede Sado-dijo con un dejo de arrogancia en su voz mientras se levantaba-pero si quieres pelea, la tendrás-dijo esto mientras accionaba el adorno de su muñeca para formar su arco de reatsu y empezar a disparar varias flechas en dirección del de raíces aztecas que esquivo con poca facilidad

-"_valla, parece que no ha mejorado mucho"_-pensó el Quinsy_-"así que tengo la pelea ganada"_

De nueva cuanta Sado se lanzo en contra de Ishida con el directo y este último lo volvió a esquivar ahora ya con más facilidad por la pared que tenía a un costado para luego lanzar varias flechas contra su rival, impactando la mayoría en el pecho desnudo, ocasionando que retrocediera y aturdiéndolo un poco

-Sado, Sado, Sado-dijo calmada mente después de que el moreno se recuperara del golpe-ya debes saber que yo tengo ventaja sobre ti en muchos aspectos así que ¿Por qué no te rindes y me dejas de atacar de unas ves?

-mph-fue todo lo que dijo el moreno antes de volver a lanzarse a atacar

-tú no entiendes ¿verdad?-dijo mientras saltaba para pararse en un contenedor de basura y empezar a disparar en contra del moreno que las esquivo por muy poco para luego sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre cortensia de una patada de su rival directa a la cabeza que lo mando contra una pared en la que solo reboto para luego ser rematado por varias flechas de energía que impactaron en el, ocasionando que destrozara la pared que tenia atrás

-Por favor Sado no tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganarme así que ríndete y dime de que va todo esto-le pidió con su voz de "sabelotodo"

No hubo respuesta alguna, el de lentes solo pudo ver como de entre la nube de humo salía una figura dispuesta a golpearlo pero de nueva cuanta lo evadió con facilidad saltando por encima de el cayendo en la acera de la calle y volteando inmediatamente para disparar mas flechas que dieron justo en su blanco, la espalda de Sado que solo atino a irse de bruces sobre el asfalto, después de eso, el Quincy volvió a lanzar varias flechas a su dirección que el moreno esquivo rodando por el suelo pero no detuvo a tiempo el pisotón en el estomago por parte el peli azul, que solo sonrió a medias como un gesto de burla

El moreno escupió un poco de saliva por el impacto pero sujeto el tobillo de Ishida con ambas manos y rápidamente lo hizo girar para zafarse, una ves cumplido su objetivo salto asía atrás para poner un poco de tierra de por medio

-¿tu no entiendes verdad?-volvió a preguntar Ishida - así que iré en serio-empezó a acumular reatsu en el arco apuntando asía el moreno para luego gritar-¡prepárate Sado! este es uno de mis ataque mejorados….** KAZEGAFUKU RYU SEN KEN **(VENTISCA DE METEOROS) 

Acto seguido solo se pudo vislumbrar cientos de flechas que impactaron el lugar donde se encontraba Sado alzándose al instante una gran cortina de humo.

Al despegarse la cortina se podía ver al moreno con los brazos en forma de cruz cubriendo su cabeza y pecho, ahora sin nada que le cubriera dejando ver las fundas de sus armas

-valla, que problema-dijo de repente Chad un tanto desilusionado-no quería que vieras mis nuevos juguetes ahora, quería seguir jugando contigo

-¿pero que rayos? ¿De donde sacaste esas pistolas?-cuestiono desconcertadamente el peli azul

-eso no te interesa-le respondió secamente su rival-pero como ya las viste, supongo que las ocupare contigo

-¿en serio crees que te servirá? ¿Tu no sabes como manejar un arma?-se burlo el Quincy

Bueno si eso crees-le dijo-será mejor que estés atento-y disparo tan rápido su colt con el directo que Ishida apenas y tubo tiempo de esquivarlo

-….-el de lentes no podía articular palabra pero su rostro reflejaba toda la incertidumbre que tenia en ese momento

-¿que pensaste?-le dijo de repente sado sacándolo de su letargo-¿Qué me había estado rascando la panza en estas tres semanas?-y acto seguido volvió a disparar, pero esta ves Ishida le lanzo una flecha que impacto contra la bala de Sado y se desiso al momento ocasionando que la bala le diera en el hombro Izquierdo

-al parecer, la bala vence a la flecha-se burlo esta vez el moreno mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza con la colt y disparaba. El peli azul apenas si movió un poco la cabeza para no morir en ese instante e intento poner tierra de por medio lanzándose hacia atrás pero de nada le sirvió ya que el de raíces Aztecas le disparo varios directos que le rasgaron la playera y le hicieron abollar un coche que se encontraba estacionado en la calle

-sabes, ya es hora de acabar con esto-le dijo mientras desenfundaba la mágnum y le apuntaba-LA MUERTE

El impacto dio de lleno en su rival ya que ni siquiera pudo defenderse del poderoso ataque destrozando por completo el auto y la pared detrás de el

-¿Qué te parecen mis nuevas habilidades Uryuu?-pregunto con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba lentamente

El aludido no podía siquiera responder, no por que no quisiera, sino por que no podía, el golpe le había destrozado completamente la playera blanca que llevaba y por lo menos roto cuatro costillas y una de ellas estaba ligeramente encajada en su pulmón izquierdo así que solo se limito a escupir sangre mientras se arrastraba asía atrás en un intento inútil por alegarse del que sin duda alguna seria su asesino

-nos veremos en el otro mundo, Ishida-le dijo siniestramente mientras se detenía a escasos 2 metros del de lentes y desenfundaba lentamente la magnum y le apuntaba –LA MUER….-empezó pero no acabo la frase por dar un salto para esquivar el corte vertical de una espada

-valla, Sado, nunca pensé ver el día en el que atacarías a un amigo-dijo el atacante sorpresa con su tipia voz sarcástica mientras se interponía entre el moreno y su victima

-Urahara-fue todo lo que dijo Sado-¿se puede saber que rayos ases aquí?

-bueno, al parecer le estoy salvando al vida al joven Ishida ¿no?-respondió sin inmutarse-pero dime sado ¿Por qué haces esto?

- por nada que sea de tu incumbencia….**KUU NAITĀ **(VACIO NOCTURNO)

Hubo otra explosión (ya muy comunes en esta pelea)y al dispersarse la nube de polvo se podía ver a Urahara en el mismo lugar donde estaba parado solo que con una expresión de sorpresa en su normalmente sereno rostro y sin su sombrero_-"increíble, si no hubiera puesto mi escudo de sangre a tiempo, ya no existiría ni una pisca de mi en este momento"_-pensó el vendedor de gigais pero no tuvo más tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido pues el moreno ya le había disparado mas de diez veces seguidas con su directo y solo pudo agarrar al peli azul y saltar del lugar antes de perecer ahí

-rayos, ¿como es que cambio tanto en tres simples semanas?-cuestiono el ex capitán mas para si mismo que para su acompañante, que ya estaba desmayado, mientras detenía un disparo con su espada que lo hacia retroceder un paso por el impacto

-sabes que eres igual de molesto que el estúpido Quincy-bufo molesto el moreno mientras volvía a disparar el directo en contra de Kisuke que de nueva cuenta los corto con su zampaktou pero en esta ocasión eran tantas, que no logro parar todas y varias le impactaron desgarrándole parte de su traje obligándolo a caer de rodillas por el dolor

-ahora si, el tiro final-sentencio su atacante que se encontraba a mas de 15 metros- **SEIRYU **(DRAGON AZUL)-y disparo con la colt creando un dragón del color ya mencionado debido al reatsu de la técnica

-espárcete…SENBONSAKURA-se escucho una vos proveniente de la nada y miles de pétalos de rosas se arremolinaron para detener el paso del dragón de reatsu que iba en dirección a el ex capitán

-genial-exclamó con sarcasmo el de raíces aztecas-¿se puede saber por que estas aquí Byakuya?

-vine por Urahara por una emergencia-respondió con su voz monocorde mientras aparecía detrás del moreno-pero parece que el esta en una-dijo mientras aparecía su espada de la nada y lanzaba un corte vertical dirigido a Sado que desapareció del lugar para reaparecer a 5 metros en frente y disparar en dirección del pelinegro que hizo lo mismo que su rival y desapareció pero el reapareció detrás y ataco con su senbonsakura varias veces. El moreno lo esquivo como pudo y solo le podía disparar ocasionalmente a su rival que ni siquiera se movía ya que los disparos se paraban varios centímetros lejos de donde estaba, sorprendentemente después de varios minutos pudo adivinar el ritmo del capitán y cuando encontró un hueco en su defensa:

-¡Toma esto!-grito el tiempo que disparaba con la muerte y estaba casi seguro de que acertaría, aun más cuando vio como Byakuya se sorprendía por el movimiento viendo que no tenia oportunidad de evadirlo pero fue detenido por Benihime cortesía de Urahara que estaba demasiado serio

-¿Qué sucede Sado?-pregunto burlonamente el rubio-¿pensaste que con lo de hace rato me podrías vencer?

-_"¡mierda!"-_pensó el moreno-_"a este paso… no podre con los dos"-_pero no pudo terminar sus cavilaciones ya que cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba rodeado por las flores de cerezo de Byakuya y Urahara estaba en el aire preparando la estocada final

-se acabo….

-_"¡rayos!"_-pensaba Ayame parada a la sombra de un edificio visiblemente preocupada-"_se que hubiera podido con Urahara en estas condiciones pero ahora que esta Kuchiki Byakuya…creo que tendrá problemas"…_ ¡_oh no!-_exclamo mentalmente cuando vio como Sado era rodeado por los pétalos y estaba dispuesta a intervenir cuando vio que Urahara saltaba pero…..

**-¡KURO HI!-**se alcanzo a escuchar antes de que unas enormes llamas de color negro quemaran por completo los pétalos de cerezo de Byakuya y detuvieran el avance de Urahara protegiendo al de raíces Aztecas

-¿pero que…?exclamó Urahara y la expresión de Byakuya daba la interpretación de estar pensando lo mismo cuando se percataron de la presencia del atacante y fijaron su vista en la cima de uno de los edificios, eso obviamente no paso desapercibido por los demás y también miraron en la misma dirección. Para encontrar al Draconiano mayor cruzado de brazos observando fijamente a Byakuya que solo le mantuvo la mirada

-¡Drager!-gritaron Ayame y Sado al ver de quien se trataba-¿por que estas aquí?-pregunto la primera

-vine para verificar que no manipularas la información por si Sado perdía-respondió con simpleza el susodicho sin despegar sus ojos (detrás de las gafas negras claro) de el capitán del sexto escuadrón que le seguía devolviendo la mirada sin cambiar ni un poco su fría expresión

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto secamente el pelinegro

-Un draconia, la peor pesadilla de la S.S -le respondió el rubio en el mismo tono que el del hermano de Rukia

-eso lo veremos-dijo Byakuya lanzándose en dirección en donde estaba Drager –espárcete…SENBONSA…-pero no pudo terminar de invocar a su espada al percatarse de que el rubio ya no estaba en la azotea-¿donde esta?-cuestiono confundido al llegar a la azotea del edificio y buscar con la mirada por todo lados

-eh, shinigami, aquí abajo-escucho la voz de su enemigo y al buscarlo, lo encontró parado al lado del moreno que mostraba estar sorprendido

-maldito -murmuro el pelinegro-¡atrápenlo!-ordeno a la nada, y de la misma, salieron varios shinigamis dispuestos a acabar con el rubio

-eso no funcionara-dijo confiadamente Drager mientras chasqueaba los dedos de la mano derecha y una ola de fuego negro dejaba fuera de combate a los del escuadrón de dioses de la muerte-lo lamento pero este no es el momento adecuado para pelear-¡hey Ayame!¡sal ya!

De repente, apareció la peli morada en el mismo sitio que Sado con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro

-no se preocupen shinigamis, pronto nos veremos-expresó asiendo un gesto con la mano

-¡Alto ahí!-exclamo Byakuya apareciendo en frente de los tres hermanos de guerra con la espada en alto

-No seas tan apresurado-le aconsejo el rubio-que pronto tendrán noticias de Ichigo-dijo mientras volvía a chasquear los dedos y desapareciendo junto con los demás en un torbellinos de fuego negro antes de que el capitán pudiera siquiera terminar su ataque

-dijo que tendríamos noticias de Ichigo próximamente-dijo Urahara acercándose al lugar de Byakuya-que extraño

-mph-fue toda la respuesta del mayor de los Kuchiki, cuando de pronto una mariposa infernal se poso sobre su hombro transmitiéndole un mensaje de la sociedad de almas

-es hora de irnos-anuncio mientras abría un túnel de paso-nos esperan para una reunión de emergencia en al S.S

-¿y por que habría de ir yo?-pregunto Kisuke mientras caminaba en dirección a Ishida que todavía estaba KO-yo no tengo nada que ver con la S.S

-vendrás por las buenas o por las malas-le advirtió sin siquiera voltearlo a ver

-¿me estas amenazando?-cuestiono Urahara desafiantemente mirando de reojo al capitán

En lo absoluto, le respondió el susodicho-solo te estoy avisando, por que si no vienes-en este punto su rostro adopto una expresión un tanto demente-les diré a todos que tus estúpidos gigas están mal fabricados

-¿no harías algo así?-inquirió sorprendido el vendedor-¿no serias capas?

-¿me quieres poner a prueba?-fue la respuesta del pelinegro-además, el mensaje decía que te llevara a ti también-le dijo jalando por la solapa al ex capitán que tenia cascadas en los ojos

-esta bien, iré, pero ¿que pasara con el joven Ishida?- cuestiono fingiendo preocupación para encontrar un motivo por le cual quedarse

-que alguno de mis subordinados se encargue-le respondió secamente mientras atravesaban la puerta del serete

En el Hades:

Drager, Sado y Ayame aparecieron en un torbellino de fuego negro en medio de la sala del trono

-¡eso fue increíble!-grito la ojilila-¡tu eres increíble!-mientras se agarraba del cuellos del rubio que solo se limito a separarse de ella

-gra..gracias-dijo de repente Sado sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes-por salvarme, no creo que hubiera podido con ellos yo solo

-no hay problema-le respondió con simplicidad Drager

-¿Y como les fue?-pregunto una voz desconocida que sorprendió a los presentes

Al instante los tres se posicionaron listos para atacar en cualquier momento

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto con desconfianza Ayame al ver a la desconocida sin perder la postura de combate

-hey, tranquilos, no soy su enemiga-respondió la chica mientras salía de las sombras dejando ver un fino y largo cabello rubio junto con unos ojos del color de los zafiros ataviada con ropas negras dándole aspecto de una gothic lolita- permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es…

-¡Yami!-interrumpió cierto vizard entrando a la habitación-¿donde estabas?, te he estado buscando…-dijo antes de reparar en los recién llegados-ho, ya regresaron, ¿que tal les fue?

-bastante bien-respondió la peli morada bastante alegre- ya que Sado gano y por lo tanto…

-momento-interrumpió el Draconiano-Sado no gano

-claro que gano-alego la ojilila-le gano a Ishida

En ese punto Ichigo le dirigió una mirada interrogadora a Chad que solo se limito a asentir provocando una sonrisa del peli naranja

-si-concordó Drager-pero no pudo con Byakuya y Urahara juntos, tuve que salvarlo

_-"así que por eso me salvo"_-pensó el moreno un podo deprimido_-"para no salir con ella" _

-tal vez no pudo con ellos dos, pero ya había tomado ventaja cuando estaba peleando solo contra Kisuke- refirió Ayame

Toda esta discusión había sorprendido a Ichigo que no podía creer los que escuchaba

-hey-llamo la atención de todos los presentes-dejen me ver si comprendo todo esto, Chad derroto a Ishida, pero antes de que le diera al golpe de gracia apareció Urahara-los únicos que asentían eran Ayame y Drager, los demás estaban apacibles-le empezó a ganar al sombre rudo y fue cuando apareció Byacuya a ayudarle a Kisuke, y hay fue donde ya no pudo seguirles el paso y tu lo salvaste-dijo esto ultimo refiriéndose a Drager que volvió a asentir-¿así fue?

-ese podría ser un buen resumen de lo que paso-convino el de raíces aztecas

-y… ¿cual es tu decisión?-pregunto Ayame un poco dudosa sabiendo que la decisión de "fresita" sería al que valiera al final de cuentas

-mmm…derroto a Ishida y enfrento a Kisuke….-susurraba reflexivamente el ex shinigami mientras todos los presente estaban expectantes-y le estaba dando pelea asta que Byakuya apareció, fue ahí cuando ya no pudo, eso es normal, aun no es tan fuerte y no contábamos con que aparecieran ellos así que…

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo mientras todos esperaban la respuesta del peli naranja, asta Drager debajo de ese semblante serio estaba esperando impaciente la respuesta que "definiría su destino"

-mmm supongo que no ganas por completo la apuesta-dijo al fin Ichigo provocando que los ojos de Ayame se pusieran vidriosos por el llanto pero continuo-pero tampoco lo pierdes por lo que…-ahora el que parecía inquieto era Drager-solo tendrás una cita común y corriente con el de solo dos horas, ¿entendiste?

Ayame se abalanzo sobre el vizard diciéndole gracias una y otra vez por casi diez minutos asta que recupero la compostura y jalando de la mano a Drager que parecía de piedra con la boca ligeramente abierta estaba dispuesta a salir pero fue detenida por Ichigo

-esperen antes de que se vallan quiero que estén el comedor para un anuncio muy importante –pidió el chico

Cinco minutos después:

Todos se encontraban en la mesa del comedor sentados como ya era costumbre solo que con varios cambios:

Ichigo no estaba, Ayame tenía los ojos con estrellas y hacia caso omiso de los insultos de Nell y Senna estaba desesperada por el primer punto.

-bien, escuchen-dijo de pronto Ichigo apareciendo de la nada con Tami a su derecha-tengo dos noticias que darles, la primera: me alegra decirles que mi Amiga Yami estará a partir de ahora con nosotros ayunándonos-expreso sentándose en su silla habitual mientras que al rubia se fue asta el otro extremo de la mesa a sentarse-en lo que será el segundo punto que es que en una semana atacaremos la sociedad de almas-anuncio con un dejo de ansia en su voz

-¿en…enserio?-cuestiono incrédula Senna que miraba perpleja a Fresita

-¡yahoo!-gritaba moka emocionadísima por todo el comedor-¡ya era hora!

_-"que raro"-_pensó Kyuto que había dejado de charlar con moka por obvias razones y estaba viendo a su hermano que no paraba de fumar y mirar fijamente a Yami_-"mi hermano no fuma mas de dos cigarrillos seguidos y ese ya es el tercero… esto es raro….bueno, a lo mejor esta emocionado"_

-Kyuto… ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto de pronto la bound al ver a que su pelirrojo no estaba celebrando la noticia

-he, ¿Qué?-respondió distraídamente el Draconia menor

-¿que te sucede Kyu-kun? Estas muy distraído-volvió a cuestionar Moka

-nada, no te preocupes-le respondió con media sonrisa pero mirando de reojo a su hermano que ya iba por el cuarto cigarrillo seguido

-si, Ichigo ya envío un mensaje a la SS, atacáremos en una semana-respondió Yami- así que solo me resta decirles que asta que se cumpla esa fecha, entrenaremos el doble ¡¿entendieron?

-hai-respondieron todos al unisonó menos Drager que ya estaba por acabar el quinto cigarro

-bien, pueden irse-dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía a platicar con Senna mientras caminaban en dirección a los jardines del castillo, mientras que Sado, Grimjou y Nell se iban al cuarto de entrenamiento y Yami salía rumbo a su habitación, que nadie había ocupado en estos tres años

-bien Drager, mi amor, ya podemos irnos-dijo Ayame a un lado del rubio con el vestido que había comprado en su viaje a Karakura

-lo lamento Ayame-dijo de pronto el Draconiano apagando el cigarrillo numero 6 que se encontraba a la mitad, en la mesa y saliendo tras Yami

-vamos Kyuto, ven-dijo Moka jalando de la mano a su amado-vallamos de compras tal vez así te alegres

-Moka-chan….creo que con eso solo tú te alegras….-respondió en un susurro el pelirrojo mientras pensaba_-"pero había algo extraño en esa chica, era como si la hubiera visto en algún lugar pero seria imposible recordar donde"-_ mientras desaparecían en una nube de polvo

Yami estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos del castillo cuando sintió como alguien la agarra de su hombro derecho y la empujaba en contra de la pared, por inercia la chica cerro los ojos, pero al abrirlos se topo con unos lentes negros que no se habían despegado de ella en todo el anuncio de Ichigo y se daba cuenta que estaba prisionera entre los brazos del Draconiano que tenía apoyados en la pared

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿que quieres con Ichigo? –exclamo Drager en un tono amenazante que no causo la mas mínima reacción en su escucha-¡responde!

-estoy aquí para ayudar a Ichigo, solo a eso a ayudarlo. El es mi amigo y lo voy a ayudar a destruir a la SS-le respondió la ojiazul sin cambiar su semblante sobrio

-¿en serio piensas que te voy a creer después de lo que hiciste?-le inquirió con enojo y con el mismo tono amenazante que seguía sin causar efecto en su interlocutora

-por supuesto que no-le respondió mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro del rubio-aunque, me sorprende que tu te acuerdes de lo ocurrido, tu hermano no tiene tan buena memoria

-Y como quieres que lo recuerde-le respondió con furia contenida en su voz- el solo era un niño

-pero tu si me recuerdas, y eso me alaga-le dijo en un tono sensual mientras coqueteaba con el a centímetros de su cara

-no me di cuenta de quien eras cuando llegamos por que tenia lo de la apuesta con Ichigo, pero ya en el comedor te reconocí y lamento no haberme dado cuanta antes para matarte antes de que apareciera Ichigo

-no, no, no-dijo la rubia negando lentamente con el dedo índice de su mano derecha-no te convendría hacer eso

-¿por que no?-le cuestiono con Sarcasmo el de lentes

-por que te quiero proponer algo-le dijo mientras hacía círculos en el pecho de su opresor

-¿y por que había de escucharte?-le pregunto Drager

-por que te interesa-le respondió sin dejar de hacer formas en el pecho del demonio

Mientras tanto, en la SS, más específicamente en la sala de reunió de capitanes:

-Muy bien, demos inicio a esta reunión-exclamo el teniente de la primera división a los capitanes presentes que se encontraban de la siguiente forma:

Los capitanes se encontraban en dos filas, en la primera se encontraban, Hitsugaya, Kempachi, Renji y Kira, a quienes habían nombrado capitanes después de la pelea con Aizen, Rukia, Orihime y Yoruichi, del otro lado los demás capitanes exceptuando el del sexto escuadrón que no estaba presente por ningún lado

-espere por favor Capitán Yamamoto-pidió Rukia-Onni-sa…perdón, el capitán Byakuya aun no llega

-lo lamento Kuchiki-san-respondió el viejo-no podemos esperar más

-no hace falta-se escucho una voz, ya estamos aquí

Todos giraron la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y se encontraron con Byakuya y Urahara con las ropas sucias y roídas, señas inequívocas de una batalla

-¡ni-san!-exclamo Rukia al ver a su hermano en esa condición-¿Qué sucedió?

El mencionado ni siquiera se inmuto ante el comentario de su hermana y entro el salón asta su posición al lado de Renji que lo miraba entere preocupado y nervioso, dado que era la primera ves que se veían desde que lo habían cambiado de escuadrón y vuelto capitán del mismo, puesto que en su momento había pertenecido a Ichimaru Gin

Mientras tanto Urahara también permaneció en silencio y siguió al pelinegro asta situarse junto a Yoruichi que lo miraba con preocupación al verlo en un estad tan deplorable

-¿preocupada por mi Yoruichi-san?-cuestiono divertido el del sombrero al notar la expresión de la reina del Shupo

-pa..¡para nada!-exclamo la morena girándose bruscamente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-ja….sabes, estar aquí me pone nostálgico….-dijo de repente Kisuke con melancolía-no había pisado esta sala desde…bueno, tu sabes

-si…tienes razón-respondió la gata contagiándose de la melancolía del rubio pero fueron interrumpidos de sus recuerdos por el capitán del primer escuadrón

-bien, ya que se encuentran todos, demos inicio a esta sesión-anuncio el viejo

-a todo esto Yamaji-interrumpió el capitán Ukitake-¿de que tratara al reunión?

-bueno-dijo este-los he citado aquí para hablar de los recientes acontecimientos ocurridos no solo en la zona denominada Karakura, sino también en el hueco mundo y parte de la sociedad de almas

-¿a que se refiere capitán?-inquirió un poco extrañado el peliblanco

-verán, ha habido una notable disminución de Hollow, en todos los lugares ya mencionados

-¿y eso no es bueno?-pregunto Kempachi

-no del todo-respondió ahora la capitana del cuarto escuadrón-por que no se mantiene el equilibrio entre este mundo y el de los humanos

-mm…ya veo

-Disculpe capitán pero…¿ y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-cuestiono aburrido Kisuke

-los he citado a ustedes-dijo Yamamoto dirigiéndose a los que no era capitanes-por el que creemos que es el motivo-se detuvo en ese momento pero al ver la cara de incertidumbre que provoco, continuo-ya se los dijeron, el posible traidor, el ex shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo

Ante este comentario, las caras de Urahara y Yoruichi se tornaron increíblemente serias mientras que Rukia e Inoue, bueno la verdad es que era difícil describir sus reacciones dado que un sinfín de emociones pasan por sus bellos rostros

-esperen-interrumpió el capitán del escuadrón de investigación-a todo esto, ¿Dónde esta el joven Quincy?

En ese instante Inoue y Yoruichi intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y la peli naranja estaba dispuesta a hablar pero el vendedor con sombrero se le adelanto

-El joven Quincy, Uryuu Ishida, se encuentra en el hospital de Karakura con el noventa porciento de sus huesos rotos, dos hemorragias internas y tres órganos vitales dañados

Ante este anuncio la sala quedo en un silencio Sepulcral y todos los presentes menos Yamamoto y Byakuya, estaban bastante sorprendidos

-Urahara-san, ¿podría elaborar ese anuncio por favor?-pidió el anciano líder de los once escuadrones de protección

-así como lo oyen, Ishida se encuentra ahora en el hospital con las heridas ya mencionadas-respondió el rubio

-pero…¿Quién pudo haber echo semejante acto?-pregunto Ukitake

-lamentablemente, el amigo del Quincy y de ustedes-dijo Byakuya refiriéndose a las chicas-la persona a la que ustedes nombraban Sado

-¿Sa…Sado?-repitió lentamente Rukia como esperando haber iodo mal-¡estas seguro eso nii-sama?

-de echo Kuchiki-san-interrumpió Urahara-el fue el que nos causo estas leves heridas

-es... ¿Esta seguro de eso Urahara-san?-cuestiono Orihime a que se encontraba atónita por lo dicho anteriormente

-por supuesto-respodio el rubio-de hecho yo también me sorprendí al ver esa escena y de no haber interferido en la pelea entre Ishida y Sado, bueno, los más seguro es que el joven Uryuu ya no estaría con vida en estos momentos

-¿podrías explicarnos lo sucedido?-pidió Kira bastante asombrado pro lo que había escuchado

-claro-accedió el ex capitán-Gracias a mis fuentes me entere que Kuchikki Byakuya me iría a buscar a mi casa para venir a esta reunión así que decidí escaparme y caminar un rato por los alrededores de la ciudad-ante esto, a ninguno de los presente le sorprendió, pero le miraron con una gotita de pena en la nuca- estaba en eso cuando escuche una explosión y sentí dos fuentes muy conocidas de reatsu, al acercarme al lugar vi una escena que me dejo impactado:

Ishina se encontraba en le suelo con la playera totalmente destruida y sangrando por la boca y a Sado, que se supone estaba desaparecido con lo que parecía una pistola humana pero al observarla más detenidamente, me di cuenta de que no era una pistola normal, era algo así con una pistola de reatsu

-¿pistola de reatsu?-repitió incrédulo el capitán de la división de investigación-pero que tontería, no hay nada parecido a una pistola de reatsu

-yo solo digo lo que vi, ya que estaba dispuesto a dispararle interferí, pero después me convenció de que la pistola era de reatsu por que me ataco con ella y con un solo disparo, destruyo mi escudo de Sangre-ante eso, los capitanes que conocían lo suficiente al del sombrero mostraron gran sorpresa al escucharlo decir semejante proeza-después de eso me siguió disparando y de no haber sido por la intervención de el capitán Kuchiki, no creo que hubiera salido muy bien en esa pelea-en este punto todas las miradas se posaron en el frio capitán del sexto escuadrón-lo empezamos a atacar-prosiguió el ex capitán-y cuando lo teníamos acorralado , algo o mejor dicho alguien nos intercepto

-¿Quién pudo hacer semejante cosa?-inquirió Hitsugaya

-un chico Rubio que decía ser un Draconiano

Tras decir esto, el capitán del escuadrón numero uno tenso los músculos por un segundo, cosa de la cual nadie en la sala se dio cuenta ya que todos estaban sorprendidos en especial ciertos capitanes, un niño peli azul y un pelirrojo que no cabían en su asombro

-un...¡Un rubio!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos capitanes mirándose al mismo tiempo

-¿lo conocen?, Abarai-san, Hitsugaya-kun-pregunto el capitán Ukitake

-no, no directamente-respondió el pelirrojo-el nos "salvo" en la batalla que tuvimos hace tiempo con el que el llamo su hermano-conto de mala gana-de hecho en la misma pelea en la que desapareció Sado

-ya veo…

-siga con su relato Urahara-san-pidió la capitana de la división medica

-bueno, el rubio en cuestión, pericia dominar el fuego sin la necesidad de utilizar su espada, lo extraño era que su fuego era negro

-¿fuego negro?-pregunto la capitana de la segunda división, apenas entrando en la conversación

-así es-respondió ahora el pelinegro con su tono frio de siempre-ese fuego era muy fuerte, destruyo los pétalos de mi Senbonsakura y dejo fuera de combate a mi escuadrón

-eso es increíble-susurro asombrada Soi Fong-¿y como salieron se esa?

-no salimos, el no nos quiso atacar en ese momento, dijo que no era el lugar adecuado y dijo que pronto tendríamos noticias de Ichigo-siguió esta ves el vendedor

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre del exshinigami sustituto

-¿es serio de dijo eso Urahara?-pregunto un tanto asombrada la única Shinigami no capitana de la sala

-por supuesto Kuchiki-san-respondió este

-eso significa que el conoce a Ichigo ¿no?-cuestiono Renji

-que buena deducción "sherlok"-se burlo Kira, quien no había dicho palabra alguna asta el momento, en ese momento el capitán Yamaji carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de todos los presentes

-por todo lo anterior, podemos decir que es posible que el exshinigami sustituto conocido como Kurosaki Ichigo tenga algo en contra de la SS y lo más posible sea que intente un ataque peor que el de Aizen, además de que con los datos recopilados se puede deducir que ha logrado juntar a varias personas para que lo ayuden, entre ellos su amigo Sado-sentencio el anciano

-¿que? Tienen que estar bromeando-protesto Rukia que estaba visiblemente sorprendida y molesta-Ichigo seria incapaz de hacer lago así

-las pruebas nos indican eso Kuchiki-san-respodio el capitán Ukitake con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza-lo lamento

-¡no! Ichigo-kun jamás haría eso-protesto indignada Orihime

-chicas…-susurro Yoruichi-tranquilícense un poco

-pero Yoruichi ¿tu estas de su lado?-inquirió la mas baja de estatura de las chicas presentes

-pero por supuesto que no-respondió inmediatamente esta-pero alterarse no solucionara nada, además, las pruebas son insuficientes-dijo esto dirigiéndose a los capitanes presentes

En ese momento se escucha un extraño graznido alertando a todos en la sala y justo en medio de esta desciende lo que parece un cuervo completamente negro que al llegar al suelo es atravesado por la espada de Kempachi

-odio a los cuervos-dijo este antes de abrir su ojo visiblemente por lo que estaba presenciando, por que ante la mirada de todos lo presentes el cuervo se deshizo en un torbellino de plumas revelando la figura del tema de discusión de la reunión

-Ichigo-susurraron asombradas Inoue y Rukia al mismo tiempo

-el mismo-respondió el susodicho pero con un increíble dejo de arrogancia y desprecio en su voz

Kurosaki Ichigo-exclamo el más viejo de los capitanes-¿se puede saber que quieres aquí?

-¿a que se debe eso anciano?-respondió el peli naranja sin cambiar el tono de su voz-pense que les gustaría saber de mí después de tres años de no vernos ¿no?

-Kurosaki Ichigo-repitió el capitán-eres sospechoso de alta traición al sociedad de almas y de planear un ataque contra esta, ¿Cómo te declaras?-fue directamente al punto

-¿alta traición al a sociedad de almas?-repitió secamente Ichigo con una sonrisa insana en su rostro, como si la frase le hiciera gracia-¿debo suponer que yo soy el traidor cierto?

-por supuesto-respondió el capitán Yamamoto-tu as traicionado a la sociedad de almas al desaparecer por tanto tiempo, simplemente creemos que te pudiste haber unido a alguien que esta en contra de la SS

-ya veo-respondió el chico calmadamente-así que resumiendo, no me tienen la confianza necesaria y creen que me uní con alguno de sus tantos enemigos-en ese momento la voz de Ichigo empezó a expulsar una tremenda furia contenida-a pesar que en mas de una ocasión los salve de sus enemigos, a pesar de que arriesgue mi vida por salvar sus patéticos traseros en contra de los Bound y Aizen, ¡y a Ustedes no les importo jamás!-en este punto su voz no reflejaba furia contenida, si no con una enorme cólera

-¿a donde quieres llegar, shinigami sustituto?-pregunto el viejo, pues era el único que mantenía la conversación, puesto que todos los demás estaban o aterrados o asombrados por las palabras del peli naranja

-¡a eso!-grito alterado Ichigo-a que siempre fui solo el shinigami sustituto, a que siempre fui menos hábil que alguno de ustedes y que solo era mas fuerte gracias a mi transformación en vizard, que no importo cuanto arriesgue por ayudarlos, siempre fui menor que ustedes-espero un momento y al ver que Yamamoto no decía nada continuo en un tono mas relajado-bueno, supongo que no podía esperar mas de ustedes, que siempre han sido unos arrogantes de primera-este comentario no les hizo gracia a los capitanes presentes

-¿y que? ¿Esperas una disculpa?-dijo desafiantemente Kira, quien no le tenia mucho respeto al chico

-en absoluto-respondió este, asombrando aun mas a los que se encontraban ahí-este mensaje es solamente para notificarles que en una semana atacare a la sociedad de almas-esto dejo helados a todos, incluyendo al viejo capitán que solo abrió los ojos-pero véanlo de esta manera, tenían razón, me uní a alguien mas poderoso que Aizen-se burlo Ichigo-bueno, no-se corrigió-de echo, se podría decir que ellos se unieron a mi, y que me abrieron los ojos para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, así que sin mas que decir, me retiro

-¡Ichigo! ¡Alto!-grito Rukia al borde de las lágrimas-debes de estar bromeando, tu no harías algo como eso

-¿por que no Kuchiki?-pregunto el chico con una voz que reflejaba un total y profundo desprecio asía la chica

-por que siempre nos ayudaste, por que siempre te preocupabas por nosotros, y todo lo que hiciste fue por ayudarnos a Inoue y a mi-le respondió la chica que ya se encontraba llorando

-si, tienes razón-concordó calmadamente-pero, ¿te acuerdas como me pagaron ustedes dos?-pregunto tranquilamente

Ante este echo ambas chicas que se encontraban llorando, claro que por lo menos Rukia era capas de hablar aun en ese estado, se quedaron anonadas mientras los recuerdos se aglomeraban en sus mentes

-pero…pero…puedo explicarlo-se defendió la morena decididamente

-eso ya no me importa-le corto Ichigo fríamente-desde hace tiempo que eso me dejo de importar, lo que ahora busco es venganza, venganza en contra de aquellos a quienes ayude y no les importo, así que, asta la próxima semana-sentencio haciendo una ligera reverencia en son de burla-por cierto, y antes de que se me olvide, espero que den pelea-y tras decir esto la imagen se disolvió en plumas negras

La sala quedo en un silencio sepulcral, puesto que ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a sus oídos, ¿De verdad Ichigo atacaría a la sociedad de almas? ¿De verdad Ichigo era un traidor? Esas eran la preguntas que pasaban por la mente de todos asta que un susurro proveniente de la morena Shinigami lleno el aire con lo que todos indudablemente pensaban

-no puede ser verdad

Continuara…

Respuestas a los Rewis:

karla kr-: Chica, si crees que a Kyuto le va mal, espera a ver el Omake. Gracias por las porras y espero ver tu rewi ¿ok?

Vampiro00123: Hermano,Gracias por decir que soy un buen escritor, en serrio uqe se siente bien oír eso, gracias y espero no defraudarte con este capi

Endlessly86:ehh..Gracias por los consejos…je

Ghost iv: no te preocupes mi ghost que la trama no es tan simple cono parecería en un principio y la verdad no creo defraudarte


	9. Omake

_**OMAKE 1:**_

_En el set de Bleach Inferno:_

-¡Corte!-grito el director pelirrojo-salió perfecto chicos, buen trabajo-felicito al elenco-bien, pueden irse, nos vemos el lunes para empezar la grabación del próximo capitulo-dijo mientras se despedía de Grimjou y ponía marcha hacia su camerino

-valla, tardamos mucho en grabar este capitulo ¿no?-decia Senna mientras tomaba un trago de agua en la mesa de comida

-bueno eso depende de cómo lo quieras ver-le respondió Ayame mientras se paraba al lado suyo para también tomar un poco de agua-por que si no tomamos en cuanta la semana en la que todos nos fuimos de vacaciones a Cozumel, la otra semana en la que detuvimos el rodaje por el incendio ocasionado por Urahara y sus "efectos especiales", luego los 3 días que tardamos en encontrar a Kyuto después de que se fue de fiesta con Inuyasha y Luffy al bar de Ace y luego los 5 días que tardamos en encontrar a Drager después de que el también se fue de fiesta no nos tardamos mucho con este capitulo-termino sarcástica mente

-si, creo que tienes razón-dijo Senna con una gotita en la nuca por recordar todos esos "insignificantes" hechos-pero bueno ¿vamos a cenar?

-por supuesto-respondió la peli morada mientras se dirigían ala salida-¿Sushi o pizza?

-mmm…Pizza-respondió el rosario de la memoria mientras salían del set

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL CAMERINO DEL DIRECTOR:

-de verdad lo siento Kurumo-decía el pelirrojo mientras hablaba por celular- tengo que ayudar a los de post-producción a darle los últimos toques finales al capitulo

-_pero Kyuto, lo mismo me dijiste el mes pasado_-se escucho decir a la persona del otro lado del teléfono

-si lo se, pero es urgente que entregue el capitulo o si no Tite Kubo me aumentara la tarifa por ocupar a sus estrellas, pero no te preocupes la próxima semana te lo compensare ¿de acuerdo? Bye-dijo mientras colgaba

-¿con quien hablabas?-pregunto Moka el momento en el que entraba por la puerta

-con Kurumo-respondió con simpleza al director mientras revisaba sus mensajes en su blackberry

-ahh..¿y se puede saber que quería?-cuestiono la chica con un dejo casi imperceptible de celos como solo las mujeres pueden al momento de que se quitaba la peluca plateada revelando un hermoso cabello rosa que le llegaba asta media espalda

-que la acompañara al cumpleaños de Narusegawa

-¿y vas a ir?-pregunto interesada la chica

-pero por supuesto que no-respondió el pelirrojo para alivio de su acompañante-tengo muchas que hacer con los de post-producción

-bueno…-dijo la chica dándose la vuelta-estoy cansada, creo que iré a darme una ducha-anuncio mientras agarraba una toalla color azul rey y empezaba a salir de la habitación pero antes de irse dice en voz alta y sensual-y realmente no quiero que ningún pervertido me valla a espiar

-que mas quisiera pero en serio tengo mucho trabajo-le respondió con pesadez el director

-ohh…que lastima-dice la chica mientras sale del cuarto moviendo exageradamente las caderas

-_"diablos, en serio quisiera que me pagaran mas"-_pensó el demonio-¿me pregunto donde esta el Cd que me dio kei para dárselo a Kazuya?-dijo en voz alta para si mismo y empezando a buscar por todas partes

A los 5 minutos la puerta del camerino se entre abre dejando ver una cabeza rubia muy conocida por el director

-¿Kyuto?

-Drager-niisan-dijo el nombrado volteando a ver a su hermano-¿Qué ases aquí? No se supone que nos veríamos en el cuarto de post-producción

-a si….sobre eso-empezó el rubio mientras entraba a la habitación dejándose ver completamente ya que iba vestido con una camisa completamente negra con los tres primeros botones de arriba desabrochados, con un pantalón y zapatos de vestir a juego con la camisa-no te podre ayudar con eso

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque?-pregunto Kyuto que se encontraba desconcertado

-veras…-dijo este-Maya me invito a su cumpleaños esta noche y no le puedo quedar mal

-¿que?-el pelirrojo estaba estupefacto-pero….si…

-Así que me quede de ver con Itachi en el bar de Ace y alcanzaríamos a Seshomaru e Ikki en la fiesta-le conto-así que lamento no poder ayudarte

-pero… ¡pero si yo cancele a Kurumo por quedarme! ¡Eso es injusto!-se quejo el director

-hey-le corto-que tu hayas decidido cancelar a Kurumo es tu problema-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-no es justo-dijo haciendo un puchero el pelirrojo

-la vida no es justa-le respondió-además ¿Quién quería hacer este trabajo?-le pregunto-nos vemos hermanito-se despidió agarrando sus lentes negros y una llaves de la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta

-¿el carro?-cuestiono Kyuto-¿por que no te vas a llevar la moto como lo haces normalmente?

-tengo que pasar por Chizuru antes-le respondió-pero no estés triste, le pase a alguien tu teléfono, alguien que tenia muchas ganas de verte despues de ultima fiesta donde te perdiste tres dias -le dijo mientras salía por la puerta pero antes de cerrarla se regreso a ver a su hermano

-por cierto y antes de que se me olvide. Si preguntan Ayame o Nell donde estoy, hagas lo que hagas no les digas donde estoy o si no, conocerás lo que es sufrimiento eterno-le pidió son una sonrisa bastante diabólica

-hai…-respondió el pelirrojo bastante temeroso de su vida antes de que su hermano saliera y a los pocos minutos se escuchara el sonido de un motor rugiendo a toda potencia-mm..Me pregunto a quien le habrá dado mi numero?-se pregunto pero su duda fue contestada al escucharse la música de paranoid (Black Sabbath) proveniente de su Blackberry

-¿bueno?

-hola-dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

-si…

-¿Cómo as estado?-pregunto la voz

-bi…bien-respondió un poco dudoso el pelirrojo-este... ¿quien eres?

-¿que? ¿no te acuerdas de mi?-inquirió la voz

-mmm… ¿Mizore?-pregunto Kyuto

-no

-¿Amaru?

-no

-no se-se dio por vencido el director

-tontito….¡soy Shun!¡shun de andromeda!

¡CRAKC!

La siguiente escena que se pudo ver fue a Kyuto apretando fuertemente algo de pedazos de plástico y metal, las ultimas partes de su antiguo teléfono

-¡esta me la pagas nii-san!-grito completamente furioso el chico mientras salía del camerino y caminaba bastante furioso-me la pagaras nii-san, me la pagaras cuando regreses de la fiesta

-¿fiesta?… ¿Qué fiesta?-pregunto una voz detrás de el

-Ne…Ne..Nell-dijo tartamudeando el dire-que ases a qui

-vine a recoger una cosas que se me olvidaron-le respondió calmadamente la peli verde para después adoptar un aire bastante siniestro-ahora dime, ¿Drager se volvió a ir a una fiesta cierto?

-ehh….¿no?-mintió un poco titubeante

-dime la verdad-le amenazo la chica-¿Drager se fue a otra fiesta?

-ehh…

-¿Que sucede Nell?-pregunto otra voz femenina

-Oh, Ayame ¿Por qué regresaste?-pregunto la susodicha

-es que olvide mi cartera en el camerino-respondió-¿Qué sucede?

-parece ser que Drager se fue a otra de sus fiestas, pero Kyuto no me quiere dar la información

-¿eso es cierto Kyuto?-pregunto dulcemente la peli morada, pero por alguna razón esto no tranquilizo al director, lo asusto aun mas

-ehhh…etto…-tartamudeo el chico-no

-valla… ¿así que quieres encubrir a tu hermano eh?-pregunto Nell

-eh…no-volvió a repetir el chico

-ya veo-dijo la ojilila bastante tranquila-bien, en vista de que no quieres cooperar, danos las llaves de tu carro

-¿que? Por que habría de dárselas?-protesto el ojirojo

-por que si no lo haces le diremos a Moka, en la casa de quien te encontramos la vez que te fuiste de fiesta-comento dulcemente Nell

-si, no se que ara cuando se entere que estuviste en casa de Shun de Andrómeda por mas de dos días-dijo en el mismo tono Ayame

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso fue un malentendido!-exclamo visiblemente alterado el pelirrojo

-¿enserio?-pregunto distraídamente la peli verde-bueno, si no quieres que se corra el rumor….empezo mientras estiraba la mano

-esta bien, ustedes ganan-dijo el director derrotado mientras sacaba unas llaves y se las entregaba a Nell-solo que por favor, ¡no lo rayen!-pidió con cascadas en los ojos

-no te preocupes, lo conduciremos como solo nosotras sabemos-le dijo para tranquilizarlo Ayame

-"_eso es precisamente lo que no quiero"_-pensó Kyuto bastante dolido mientras veía alejarse a las chicas y escuchaba el sonido del motor de su carro-mi lamborgini…. –dijo tristemente mientras volvía a emprender rumbo a la sala de pos-producción y al llegar vio algo que lo sorprendió-¿ni…nii-san?-inquirió incrédulo al ver al rubio recargado en la puerta de la entrada

-sabia que abrirías la boca hermanito-dijo este –no se por que no me sorprende, ¿ves por que le di tu teléfono a "cierta persona"?, Ante este comentario el director reacicono inmediatamente

-¡POR QUE DIABLOS SE LO DISTE A EL...ELLA...O LO QUE SEA!-le grito encolerizado

- fue una venganza anticipada-respondió con simpleza el rubio-sabia que les dirías a donde fui, por eso te mentí

-me…¿me mentiste?-repitió anonado el pelirrojo-¿eso significa que me ayudaras con la posproducción del capitulo-pregunto esperanzado

-si, como no -respondió el de lentes soltando una leve risa-solo bien a recoger algo-le dijo mostrándole una de sus Katanas

-pero si a Chizuru no le gustan las armas-dijo confuso el menor de los hermanos

-tengo que recordarte que te mentí-le dijo divertido el rubio-ahora voy con Shigure

-¡con Shigure?-repitió el otro-¿a que vas con ella?

-la voy a llevar a comprar armas-respondió tranquilamente el mayor mientras empezaba a caminar y pasaba al lado de su hermano-y después…pues ya veré que ocurre, total, mañana es la fiesta-dijo mientras le enseñaba un paquete de condones a su hermano

-eres cruel, nii-san-dijo con los ojos vidriosos por forzar las lagrimas

-por cierto, yo que tu me apuraría

-¡por que?

-por que Shun vendrá dentro de dos horas-comento tranquilamente el rubio

En ese instante Kyuto giro tan rápido el cuello que su hermano creyó que se lo había roto

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto con una sonrisa forzada

-que Shun vendrá dentro de dos horas a buscarte-respondió calmadamente el mayor

-¿se puede saber el por que?

Por que me llamo después de que le "colgaste" el teléfono, y como Ikki me pidió que fuera amable con el por que tu le habías caído "muuuuuy "bien-dijo haciendo énfasis en esta palabra-seme hizo fácil darle la dirección del estudio, así que mejor date prisa-le recomendó tranquilamente mientras se alejaba del lugar-por cierto, otra cosa, veras, al parecer, una tal Tomoyo te tomo unas fotos cuando estabas con Kurumo en aquel parqué de diversiones, muy acarameladito con ella, te acuerdas?-le pregunto a lo que el pelirrojo trago saliva-así que le pedí a mi amigo Hiruma que las consiguiera costara lo que costara, claro que para el no hay imposibles y en menos de media hora ya las tenia, pero como a mi me costaron entregarle a Hiruma cierta información clasificada sobre nueva tecnología estadounidense, y sabes que esa información para mi es muy difícil de conseguir, pero como eres mi único hermano lo hice con gusto, y para ponértela mas fácil las metió dentro de la computadora de posproducción pero no se en donde así que te sugiero que las busques y las borres, nos vemos-se despidió y segundos después se escuchaba el rugir de una moto y como se alejaba.

-es enserio, nii-san, me las pagaras-dijo resignado el director mientras abría la puerta de el cuarto

-ha, Kyuto, aquí estas-le llamo una voz muy conocida para el

-Mo..mo..!Moka!-exclamo sorprendido el pelirrojo mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta-¿Qué sucede?

-nada, solo quería preguntarte que si quieres te puedo ayudar con el trabajo-le dijo animadamente la peli rosa

-no, no, no, no, no te preocupes-le respondió apresuradamente el chico-por que no te vas a descansar por que mañana empezamos el próximo capitulo

-¿seguro?-pregunto insegura la chica

-claro, no te preocupes

-bueno-le dijo y se fue del lugar pensando-_"supongo que iré con Tomoyo , me dijo que tenia algo que quería mostrarme"_

-esto no me puede estar pasando-susurro el director entrando al sala-mejor me apuro

**FIN DEL OMAKE 1**


End file.
